Love Walls: I Think I Like You
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Cece's starting to like Gunther,but is afraid to fall.Gunther already knows he's in love with Cece,but keep in denial even to himself. Deuce likes Rocky.Simplifying, they'll will be together, and will just break down the more difficult walls of a relationship, having to deal with jealousy, quarrels, past relationships, and everything a beautiful love story promises. GeCe,Reuce.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, is my first fanfic and I'm a little nervous. I want to make the best of me, and I will try as much for that! Well, it's a completely GeCe fanfic. But I received the sad news that Kenton Duty will leave Shake It Up... Well, I hope you enjoy!

Cece's POV

I woke up with the annoying noise of my alarm clock in my ears. I got up and noticed there was a note from my mother in my nightstand beside the bed. It said:

"Cece,I had to travel because I have a case officer in Texas. And how the man was one sought by the police, I had to go. I will stay at least two months away. I called a friend to take care of you and Flynn. But she will only be here in a month,so take care of yourself and Flynn. Love,I trust you, then good luck! Love you much,

-Mom"

Oh, great! Now I will be alone with Flynn for two months. But I will call Rocky to sleepover! Oh,crap,are already 06:53! I have to get ready to school.

...

I took a shower and put my new pants and a frilly blouse,did my makeup and hair and when I looked at myself in the mirror I couldn't resist and said:

"I could date you if I were a boy."

I did my breakfast, and suddenly, Rocky appeared in my window.

"Hey, hey, hey" Rocky said as she smiled happily.

"Hi, Rocky! So ... I wanted to tell a secret to you ... "I said

"Really? What is it? "Rocky said with enthusiasm.

"Swear you will not laugh or judge me because of it." I asked in fear.

"Cece, it sounds like you dont know me! Since when I do this? I didn't did it even when Ty told me he was dating with Tinka! "Rocky spoke angrily.

"Right, I'm lik...my mother is traveling to work, and I was wondering if you could come to a sleepover!" I said, avoiding asking the question I really would.

"Okay...two things...but since when you ask me permission for me to come to your house for a sleepover, and why would I laugh or judge you for that?" Okay, Rocky is getting suspicious ... I have to be careful. Of course! Rocky almost discovered one little thing...of me.

"Because maybe you think that's wrong I do this hidden of my mom." I replied trying hard to be convincing, and trying to change the subject.

"Oh...Anyway, I was thinking this morning...If you could go out with any of the boys at school...who would it be?" Rocky asked thoughtfully. Why would she do a question like this for me? Is she liking someone?

"Why do you ask?" I did a question,but she took much time to reply,just thinking.

"Well...I was watching some boys and I remembered of one of them." Rocky replied dreamily. I don't know why, but I have an impression that since last week,she likes Deuce.

"Rocky, you like Deuce?" I asked her. What? I was right, by the way she hides it, I'm sure. That's why she smiles so much when we're talking with him.

"What? No, course not...Why?" Rocky began responding well, but when she asked why, she despaired.

"Rocky, tell me the truth." I was angry. Why she can't tell me?

"I. ... I ..." Rocky was nervous.

Hey guys! So, do you like it? Please I need you guys to tell me if the 1st chapter was good! I really need your review! Leave opinions, critics, and everything you think of the story and if I should continue. So,review!

Love,

LightbunnyBunny or

Victoria

Kisses for all of you, my cupcakes!


	2. Chapter 2

So,I got a little bored and decided to make the 2nd chapter of the story. So guys, I'm really sad, because Kenton Duty leave the series on 3rd season. And it will put an end to the future of Cece and Gunther in the series. Maybe they will not be together. But I know they will get together on our own and in our hearts. (I know, half a cliché, but it fits well in the situation.) Then, the 2nd chapter will be a little long, so enjoy. In fact, maybe in six days, I can update all day in the hours I want. Because in six days,I will be on vacation! School's out in six days, yey! I want to thank Peppydisgrace . For her review and for the fact that she was my 1st review! Isn't that cute? Thank you,Peppydisgrace. I really love your fics.

"Rocky!" I yelled. Come on, she didn't see I just want to help her?

She better not spend much time to respond.

Rocky's POV

"Rocky!" Cece yelled at me. I'm confused, I don't know if I like Deuce. I know she just wants to help me, but ... I'm very confused, not sure if I like Deuce.

"I-I ... I don't know." I said softly, with insecurity.

"You need to find out if you like or dislike Deuce. 'Cause I know you're confused and all... But you have to figure it out, Rocks!" Cece said as she hugged me. I love her very much! She is my BFF, and I don't think I could live without her.

"Oh, we need to go to school, Cece. Missing one hour for our class, but we need to arrive early." I said, worried that Deuce would be there.

"I think you're anxious to get there early to see the Deucey..." Cece said as she imitated him when he opened the sides of the jacket.

"Yeah, yeah, right ... We must go!" I said as he picked up an apple, and our bags.

- At school -

Deuce's POV

I smiled to myself when I saw Rocky coming school laughing with Cece. Rocky is so beautiful. Always well dressed,with the beautiful hair, and hazel eyes, and with the smile so beautiful that she has. Why do people have to fall in love? And why is it so hard to say that to who you are in love? I wanted her to feel the same way I do. For years I've known her, and not only for beauty, she is a wonderful person! So generous, friendly, genuine, smart, polite, funny... She's perfect...

"Ty ... I have this boy who really likes this girl .. and he doesn't know how to say it. What does he do?" I asked timidly, afraid that he asked who I was talking about.

"Who are you in love with?" Man, I want to die now. I began to tremble and I felt very scared. I guess I would be pale.

"Will you be angry?" Yes, he will be angry. But I have to have courage.

"It's Rocky, right?" Ty asked. I nodded, saying yes. He looked around and hugged me. He reacted better than I expected.

"Dude, you hid it from me? Look, Rocky likes you. Very. And she doesn't like you as a friend, she likes likes you. She talks to me a lot. So...invite her to go out, she will accept. But ... if you hurt her, I end up with every bone in your body." It scared me. But I could never hurt her. I like her very much.

"Ty, thank you! I don't know how to thank! What are the conditions?" I asked, obviously. I know I would have at least three conditions. I know Ty as the palm of my hand.

"Only three. One, do not touch any part , take her to a decent place. Nothing like Crusty's, or any place you work,be , make her happy."

"Thanks Ty."

Rocky's POV

Deuce was walking towards my direction and I blushed. He smiled,and I frozed. Cece was staring at me, maybe angry, because I wasn't paying attention,I wasn't listening her. I was watching Deuce.

"Hi,Rocks." I blushed. He seems very nervous.

"Hey, Deuce." He blushed. And I smiled.

"Guys, I need...to do some stuff...Whatever...By the way...Gotta go,see ya!" Cece leave me and Deuce alone, with her books. Wait. Books? ,they were books.

"So..." I broke the silence.

"So..."

Cece's POV

I let Rocky and Deuce alone, I want them to stay together. In fact, she is my best friend, and I want her to be happy. But ... back to the subject of earlier .. Rocky asked me who I wanted to hang out. Of all the guys I know?

Ty: It's like my brother. So...no.

Deuce: Rocky is the owner of it. They're in love with each other. And he's my best friend.

Frankie: He always get in trouble. I don't like him. He's hot,and all, but I don't like him.

And...Gunther? No. Gunther wear sparkly clothes. He's very strange, and he always keep teasing me. He has blond hair, very beautiful. He has beautiful eyes,of blue-water-of-miami and- WAIT! What am I talking about? I can't fall in love with Gunther. I just can't. Or am I falling?

Suddenly, I bumped into someone.I look up and see a cute blond boy looking at me. He gives me a hand, helping me up, and pulls me so hard that I was,well, stuck to it. And I couldn't help but looked deep into his eyes and lost myself there. He began to lean, but I freaked out and pulled away.

"Cece!" Gunther shouted. I can't resist his voice...because...I love him...

"What,Gunther? What do you want? Why do you always have to do this with me?" Ok, I love him. I ran as fast as I could and then I stopped in a locked door. I was without exit.

A few moments later, Gunther found me and just stared at me.I was so scared. He rest his hand on my waist and pulled me closer. We were at the same situation as before.

"When you will stop making me go crazy?" He asked. I blushed. Never.

"When YOU will stop making me go crazy? I asked. He blushed. Never.

"I make you go crazy? Since when?" He asked me. Yes,and since..well,always.

"Always."

He take it like a permission for him to kiss me. When he kissed me, I fell in my dreams. It had come ,well,he is a really good kisser. But the kiss...Was indescribable. When we kissed, I felt love and passion. I wanted to hug him and never let go. I wanted to kiss him, and never stop. I wanted to love him and never hurts him. The kiss lasted 6 minutes,and we pulled away. After all that exchange of glances, he did it.

"Cece...you want to go out with me?" No,Gunther. I kissed you,and I won't go out with you. Of course I want to.

"Of course,Gunther."

Hey,guys! So...about Reuce...you will discover what happened in next chapter,ok? So,was that good? I really hope you liked it! Some bad things will happen in next chapthers. My story will be long, because I want it to have at least...20 chapthers. And very long ones! By the way,love ya!

Love,

Vicki.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sweeties! I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update last times. I'm at finals in school. Today is Sunday, and I will update again, at Monday night (I will have my last test in that morning.) So, that chapter will be long and I want to thank: sibunelyanubis12. Thank you for your idea, I liked very much and I will use it in the next chapthers. RuntherRocker333, shakeitup777, and NET. Thank you guys!

Gunther's POV

My heart raced, as always. As always when I'm around Cece. I get nervous. And I asked myself how would I tell her.

"Cece ... you want to go out with me?" My heart jumped.

What? What should I do? Say: Cece, I love you, or what? Cece, I want you to me, I want to protect you from your fears and stay with you forever? It would be nice, but I guess I'll say this in a 3rd date. I hope that one exists.

"Of course, Gunther." It's a good sign. My God, I want her so much. Wait. What am I talking about? She's my only wish. We spent five minutes staring at eachother and then we almost kissed, if we hadn't been interrupted by the bell.

"B-Bye, Gunther." She said, looking a little nervous. It seemed that she had seen a ghost. I turned and saw a slightly confused Tinka.

"T-Tinka ... How long was here?" I asked in fear that she had seen everything.

"Long enough. Why do you asked her out?" She asked innocently. My sweet, innocent Tinka.

"Tinka, I have something to tell you." I said, sitting on a bench with her.

"Tell me, Gunther." She said, wanting me to go straight to the point.

"I like her." I said and took a weight off my shoulders.

"Why?" For everything.

"Because I fell in love with her. And I can't avoid. Neither you, because you are dating Ty. And you know how is fall in love." I told her. And it's true. I can't avoid my feelings for Cece. I try, but I can't.

"Ok, Gunther. I'm sorry. Well, the finals are today. You studied?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yes, and I don't see you at home yesterday." I asked. After all, she was gone last night.

"Yes,because I studied with Ty." She said dreamily.

I was quiet.

"Well, good luck with Cece. And till after the holidays. I love you twin brother." What? AFTER THE HOLIDAYS?

"How? After the holidays?" I asked curiously.

"Well, the college gave me permission to leave as soon as I finish the math test. Because I'm traveling. With Ty and his parents.I'm sorry,I don't told you... I forgot..." I was hurt.

"Who am I going to spend my vacation, then?" Wait ... Maybe can be with Cece.

"Well, Rocky, Cece, Deuce and Flynn will travel on vacation. You will go with them." She said quietly. HOW SO?

"How so? Cece know that?" I asked highly nervous.

"No, Rocky will tell her while they're going home." She replied.

"Well, there are still four days to the finals over. We have to stay a week to get the notes. So this week we go out together. Perfect!" I ran and Tinka seemed frightened.

Rocky's POV

"So ..."

"So ..."

"Deuce,you have something to ask me? Seems like you want to say something." I wasn't trying to press him, but he seemed...I don't know, a little guilty.

"Rocky, I am in love with you..For a really long time. And I want to go out with you. You want to go out with me?" I froze.

"Deuce-I-I..." I don't know what to say.

"It's ok. You don't feel the same way. I understand." He seemed so hurt, and was walking away.

"What you understand? That I like you?" I touched his shoulders.

"Y-you like me?" He asked happily.

"Of course I do." Then...then I kissed him. I felt a million fireworks inside me, and I love him so much.

"Wow...Rocky, and you're a good kisser. Thanks God, I got the more perfect girl of the world." I laughed. God, he's so funny..

He walked away, going sell his "things". I don't know what they were. Where's Cece? Is she ok? God, I forgot to tell her that we're going to travel with Gunther in the holidays. Oh,there she is!

Cece's POV

Rocky came running toward me. She seemed so excited by something. And I don't know what it is. I need to find out!

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked and I freaked out a little. Did I have any sign that I was with Gunther?

"Yes I am, why? I've got something strange? What? What? WHAT?" Ok, now I surrendered. I almost said: Hi, I was there kissing Gunther. Everything good with you?

"Wait, calm down there. I only asked because you had gone and you just came back now. And why are you with your lips red? Like if someone was pressing them." Damn, now she knows.

"It's...a long story." I said trying to avoid the subject.

"I have time. Hey, wait. You kissed someone?"

"Y-yeah-h."

"OMG, who?"

"Remember your question earlier today? About who I want to go out with? So. The answer to both questions is ... Gunther." She was in shock.

"WHAT? But ... What about your future? You will have children with shiny clothes, running around the house screaming: I'm Gunther! And I'm Cece! And we are the Mini Hessenheffers! I thought you wanted a normal guy, not a freak of sequins!" She is crazy.

"Rocky,calm down."

"I'm just kidding. Hey,you know... I was with Deuce, and he asked me out. I said yes...then...then.."

"Then what? Rocky!" I screamed happily.

"I kissed him"

"Rocky. OMG! Is he a good kisser?"

"Yes,he is. Gunther too?"

"So much."

SO,guys? Was it good? Bad? Well, more 45 minutes and I will post the chapter 4.

Kisses,

Vicky!


	4. Chapter 4

1 week later

Gunther's POV

I spent several days being avoided by Cece. Why is she doing this? Soon after Shake it Up, Chicago!, she was talking to her mother on Skype. Rocky was with Deuce, and Tinka had traveled with Ty. I saw her leaving the studio. I grabbed her arm, took her back to the studio (which was empty) and stopped her in front of me.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because..."

"Because...?"

"Because I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Afraid to fall in love with you."

"Don't be afraid of that."

"Why?"

"Because I'll do anything to have you,I will never hurt you, if I ever touch you will not be to hurt you, but to love you. You're the only reason I want to live. And the only girl I want. "

"Is that true?"

"Yes, and if you don't believe...I'll show you."

"How?"

"Doing this." I put a hand on her waist and another around her neck, holding her to my body. The kiss was intense and rough. At the same time, was a passionate kiss. I didn't want it to end, so I went down my lips to her neck. I started kissing her neck and she stroked my hair. I got her up and put her legs around my waist. After that, I kissed her again, put her down and then I took her out for ice cream.

Rocky's POV

I was with Cece, but her mom called her on Skype and I decided to go out with Deuce. I called him and 5 minutes later he was there.

"Hey,my sweetheart." He called me.

"Hey,baby. So, I called you because...maybe we can go to the park...I'm feeling alone." I told him.

"I'm here now. I'd never leave you alone, baby. I'll always be here for you, by your side." With that, I hugged him and give a quick kiss.

"You know, Cece and Gunther will go out on a date. But she started to avoid him. What do you think?" I asked him. Actually, she was really avoiding him, and I wanted to know why. Oh,poor Gunther. He likes her so much. If you look right in his eyes, you can see that he cares about her. But I don't see it in her eyes. But we all know that... she loves him. Stop thinkiing about it, Rocky.

"Oh,baby. Maybe she is just scared to fall in love with him. We all know that the other guys that she dated...was just for stay...She never liked them. But with Gunther is different, after all, she is really in love with him. I'm her best friend boy,remember?"

"Yeah,I know. But you have to admit... Oh, and you will travel with us in the holidays, don't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, ya know, like we don't have anyone to drive us there, and Cece mom is working, my uncle Frankie can drive us there and stay with us. You ok with that?"

"Of course,Deuce! He is very cool, and, you are my angel! I was thinking about someone to do it, but you gave me the solution! I love you!" After that, we started to walk till the park.

Cece's POV

After our long conversation, and lots of kisses, Gunther took me for ice cream. And on the way, I saw Rocky and Deuce in the park. Oh, what a lovely couple! I looked at Gunther and he was confused looking at the ice cream flavors.

"Any problem, Gunther?"

"What flavor will you ask?"

"Well, the cream and marshmallow."

"I will ask for the chocolate."

...

We started walking together holding hands, and suddenly, began to rain. Gunther pulled me under a wall covered that had a swing, and I was pretty close to him. I sat down and leaned against his chest. About 20 minutes later, and the rain was over, and when I looked into his eyes, I kissed him deeply, and went to my house.

"Gunther, you knew that tomorrow we are going to traveling, don't you? I'm so happy!"

"Yeah...Flynn goes with us?"

"Of course! So Deuce's uncle, Frankie, will go with us. I have to tell my mom, she don't know about it."

"Goodnight, I'm going home, baby."

"Wait! Why don't you sleep here tonight?" I gave him the look, 'I'm beggin' and he accepted.

"Ok, I'll call my dad, tell him about the trip, and that I will sleep , can you come with me tomorrow help me pack?"

"Of course, my cupcake."

About 30 minutes later, I told my mom about the trip via Skype and Gunther did the same. He went to get some pajamas, and changed his clothes. I did the same and then we entered the bed.

And then? Like it? So I wanted to reply Jazz question.

Actually, I read about it (Kenton Duty) ,several people on Twitter posted it, and in OFFICIAL SITES of Shake It Up, and in Wikipedia. He gave an interview about it. So, it's true.


	5. Chapter 5

Gunther's POV:

Cece layed on my chest and after that I looked into her eyes. I kissed her deeply and said:

"I love you."

"I love you too. Very much." She moaned in the kiss.

We pulled away and she hugged me. We napped hugged.

Rocky's POV

Started raining in the park and I went off with Deuce. Actually, I need to go to Cece's home! My parents are traveling with Ty and Tinka. Great, they really think about me. Oh, my momr said she had sent me a messages about it: "Go to Cece's home,sweetie." Okay. Is my problem solved? No.

"Deuce, you know I'll spend the night at Cece's home? My parents are traveling with the happy couple."

"Oh,no, you'll not. 'Cuz you can come to my house."

"Oh, thank you Deuce!"

We went to his house and his uncle asked a few questions. After discovering that I was the girl who was going out with him (not sure if we are officially dating.),Uncle Frank gave me a hug. Deuce came out to grab a blanket and Uncle Frank broke the silence.

"Never give anything for him to keep it. The key to the cash register was gone. He always keeps beside the deodorant. And if not, he loses."

"Cool. But he can lose everything. But my love, he will never lose."

"Good? So, what about the Beach House?"

"Then you will take us there?"

"Yes, maybe we can make some plays, get some pizza?"

"Yes."

One day to go! Woohoo!

Hi, guys! Excuse me for being too short, it is because I have to go to sleep, my mother asked me for do it .. I love y'all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Cece's POV**

I woke up with Gunther at my side,and a horrible headache. I got up groaning and he looked worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. He is so cute when he's worried about me.

"Yes, just a headache." I said not making much effort.

"You want something?" He asked as he hugged me.

"No, it'll pass soon."

"Okay, so let's have breakfast and we pack up, then we'll go."

"Maybe I can call Rocky, so she helped me, and you can go packing."

"Okay, see you girls down there."

Gunther hugged me right after our breakfast, and Flynn always wanting bacon, he was gone. Flynn and I just packed up and sat watching TV. Flynn broke the silence.

"Are you dating with Gunther?" I froze. In fact, he had explained to me last night that we were just staying. And if we were going well...we could dating.

"Actually, just staying. Why?"

"I am your brother. I worry about you, even if it seems not. And I just want to make sure you're happy and he will not hurt you. And if he hurt you, I know what to break. "

"Flynn, I didn't know that you care about me like that. I care about you too. Believe me, for now, I think he likes me, and I like him. And I can'tt say that I love him completely. For love is a very strong feeling. And I think it is a gem that has to be polished over time. Liking is one thing. love is another." I said. I think so, anyway, I said I love him,for myself, I know, but I was kidding. I like him a lot and will make time for love. And if not...will not.

"Ok, but if he-Oh, the car is downstairs. Let's go!"

**Rocky's POV**

I woke up with back pain, because Uncle Frankie didn't let me sleep in the same bed with Deuce. He said: "You're a very pretty girl, Deuce can try something." Wow, he really trusts , I woke up and after taking another nap, because I was sleepy, I leaned against the couch and started resting. My phone started to ring, and I got a text from Cece.

From: Cece

To: Rocky

Hi, good morning! =)

From: Rocky

To: Cece

Good morning! So, what's up? =D

From: Cece

To: Rocky

Well, you can come to my apartment to pack? I'm alone. AndI don't like that. =(

From: Rocky

To: Cece

Own, where's Gunther? Still sleeping? ^ ^

From: Cece

To: Rocky

Yes. ¬¬

How did you know?

From: Rocky

To: Cece

I have my ways. Unfortunately I can't, because I have to pack and do other things here. But we found down there! See you there! °-°

From: Cece

To: Rocky

Okay, see you there. =(

ttylxox 3

I hung up the phone, put my iPod and my iPhone to load, take a shower and got dressed. Missing five minutes for us to meet, Deuce came downstairs tidy, with his Uncle Frankie. We had breakfast and went down.

**Nobody's POV.**

They met at the entrance of the apartment, with their suitcases and finally they started their way to the Beach House. The places were marked by:

Cece-Rocky-Their magazines, iPhones, iPod's.

Gunther-Flynn-Deuce

The boys started joking, and then Flynn asked how they felt by the girls, and girls couldn't stop listening, even without them knowing that they were listening. Flynn looked more like the loving counsel, not to mention that he threatened to Gunther and Deuce because he didn't want them to break the heart of Rocky and Cece, his sisters. Flynn considered Rocky,his 2nd sister, because she helped him too, as Cece. Gunther kept joking, but when the subject changed for Cece, he stopped joking. Cece chuckled and blushed at the same time because of the reaction of Gunther, when he was asked if he would be able to hug Cece tight and try to seduce her. Gunther said no,because he would only do this if Cece wanted and then wouldn't do it that way, it would be more affectionate, because his goal to Cece is love her, don't use her. He asked the same question to Deuce, who said the same thing. Flynn started talking..

"See now, you guys like them deeply, and don't want to use them, want to stay with them to really love."

The rest of the trip was quiet and peaceful.

And then? Good or bad? Your opinion matters and believe me, any idea you have, can tell me. In the next chapter will have the first day in their home, and the date of Cece and Gunther. Mean while, but I'll make longer chapters for you, 'cuz I'm a perfectionist, for me, my story is never good enough or long enough, but I have to plan the next chapters! Kisses,I love you guys!

Always and forever!

Vicchi! (Or Vicky).


	7. Chapter 7

On the first day at the beach house, which was actually on a beach(really? xP),they were all in the living room to find out where they would stay. But there was a problem: has only 4 rooms for 6 people and Flynn wanted to be alone, always aware that he was independent enough. Uncle Frank was a little old, and besides wanting to sleep alone, no one wanted to share a room with him.

"Okay,I'm tired and you guys can divide the rooms as you want. I'll take a dip in the sea, and I'll be back soon." He said as he made a certain group of friends confused in that old living room."

"So...I think that we should choose the rooms, because I want to unpack and sleep,I'm really tired. Maybe tomorrow, we can go to beach." Rocky said as she grabbed Deuce's arm.

"Well... I think I'll share a room with Rocky,I know her better, and remember that...I'm not very close with Gunther, then...Sorry,Gunther." Deuce decided, Gunther agreed. Rocky smiled, Cece hugged her and Deuce kissed Rocky.

"So, boys, I assume...THAT I HAVE A ROOM FOR ME! The other is for Uncle Frank and the other for 'We love each other' couple: Gunther and Cece!" Flynn said, and at the names 'Cece and Gunther', Deuce and Rocky shouted together with Flynn. Cece and Gunther blushed.

Rocky and Deuce ran into their room. Flynn did the same, leaving Gunther and Cece alone and clearly blushing.

Gunther's POV

After all that, I was still holding my baggage and feeling all my blood going to my cheeks. I looked to Cece and she was smiling. I broke the silence.

"We should go to our room. I need to tell you something." She undid the smile on her face and looked very scared. Maybe about the tone of my voice.

"Is that something about break up?" She asked very sad. Of course not, I love her very deeply. And I think I'm not going to break up with her never. We aren't dating yet, because I'll ask her to be my girlfriend in a 3rd date.

"First, Cece, we aren't dating yet, and if we start to date, I'm not going to break up with you never, at least if you want it. We both know we like each other very much." She did that beautiful smile again and I smiled back. I held her hand and we went to our room.

When we entered the room, I sat on the bed and Cece sat on my lap, what surprised me. Is not that I don't liked it, I loved it, but surprised me.

"What do you want to tell me?" She asked smiling.

"Just wanted to remember that our date is today!" She jumped, I didn't know if it was for joy or fright, because she began to speak.

"What? Just now you remember me this? I have to do everything, my hair, choose the dress, everything, and you let me know at the last minute!" She said freaking out. I think that answer my question, she jumped with fright.

"Cece, relax...you know you're beautiful anyway, you want to be perfect, but if you stay perfect, you'll stay the same as before, because you already are perfect." I said and grabbed her arm pulling her close. She sat on my lap again, looked at my eyes,and kissed me.

"Want to go on the beach?" I asked while she sat on my lap with her arms around my neck and my arms around her waist.

"Yeah, let's go?" She said while grabbed a bikini and went to the bathroom. I protested because I had already said that I was going first. But she said...

"Nuh, Gunther, I'll go first."

"Why?"

"Because you like me."

"It prevents me to go first?"

"Yes."

"Fine,okay then." I said giving up.

She went the bathroom to get dressed, and when she left the bathroom, she was beautiful. The bikini shows her beautiful body. Wait, don't think I'm a pervert, I'm not talking in a dirty way, I just think she's beautiful, and man, I'm a teenager, these hormones kill me. I think I looked at her a very long time, because she started to blush and laugh. I'm so stupid. She can be thinking that I'm a pervert.

"Now you can get dressed,Gunther."

"What? Oh,yeah...Oh,yeah! Sorry, I'm going."

"Hey..." She said while grabbed my arm. I looked back at her.

"What,Cece?"

"Are you nervous?"

"No, why would I be nervous?"

"I don't know... But you look nervous and you are pale now."

"It's nothing. I was just thinking."

"Okay, so go, and get dressed."

Okay, I'm very scared now. She noticed that I'm pale and nervous. Maybe she can use this against me. Oh,God. I'm so fuckin' idiot!

…

We walked till the beach holding hands and I picked her up in bridal style and jumped into the water. She was screaming to me to leave her on the floor, but I just avoided her wish, and jumped. Actually, was just to scare her, because where I jumped, the water was on our waist. We got up, still on the water.

"Gunther, don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Cece, I think you should know something about me."

"What?"

"I'll never stop doing this."

"Oh,Gunther...Stop being so know you should stop doing this, your bad boy."

"Really? Why should I stop?"

"You can get into trouble."

"With who?"

"Me."

"What will you do if I don't stop?"

"Something bad."

"Like what?"

"Like this." Then she put her arms around my neck, and I catch her legs and put it around my waist. She kissed me, and I kissed back, putting up a battle for dominance. She won, and God, she just won doing some movements I didn't knew. She kiss very,very well.

….

When we get back to the beach house, was getting really dark and she was feeling cold. I held her close, put my jacket on her and picked her up in bridal style. She was so cute, feeling cold and fragile. We entered the house laughing and everybody was sleeping. I did some food for us, and then I started to get dressed to our date.

Cece's POV

We came back to house and there was nobody awake. Gunther, did some food for us, and I have to admit, he cooks really good. Then he hugged me and said to me to get ready to our date.

I put a dress, and did my makeup, and my hair. When he knock my door, I opened and he just started to compliment me.

"Hey,Cec-Wow...You're perfect."

"Hey Gunther. You too,baby."

He held my hand, pulled me close, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

…

…

Well, all the night,Gunther was wonderful, but he didn't leave me kiss him. We went to a park, and there was a beautiful boat with candles and roses in it. We entered in it and I was looking at the candles, with my back to him. Then all the magic happened.

"Cece..."

"Gunther, this is perfect! I loved it."

"It isn't so perfect like you."

"I...don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. Just kiss me."

"You don't need do ask it. I would love to do that."

Then we kissed there. It wasn't like the others kisses. That kiss was wonderful,magical,and with a lot of passion. But wasn't the end too.

"Cece...The day I met you, in the 1st grade...I loved you,you was so cute,and I thought why didn't you see me. But after all that time, I still have that feeling, called love. I love every little thing about you. And wanted to say these three words for you since forever. I love you. And I need to ask."

"What?"

"Cece, will you be my girlfriend? The only girl for me?"

"Gunther, yes,yes, a billion times yes!"

"And I have a gift to you."

"Really? What?"

"This." He opened a little box, with a necklace with: 'I love you. Always and forever.' signed in it. And other little box, with a diamond ring. I simply loved it!

"Gunther, I loved it. Almost as I love you."

"You love me?"

"Isn't it written all over my face?"

"I love you too."

"Let's go home. I'm so tired.."

"Yeah, it's getting late too. It's already 22:00"

"Gunther, I want to be with you forever. And never let you go."

"I'll never go away. I'll never leave you alone. And you don't need to force yourself to never let me go, because I'm never going."

"It's good to know."

Gunther laughed along with me. We kissed twice and 30 minutes later we were in home. We changed the clothes and I were wearing pajamas, a basic white shirt,with purple shorts. He was wearing pants and was shirtless. When I came back to the room, he was sitting on the bed, and I sat right on his lap. I kissed him, and he put his arms around my waist and laid on the bed with me on the top of him, while we were kissing. He rolled us and he was on top of me, grinding against me and touching both sides of me, what did me let out a moan. We pulled apart for air, and he laid right by my side. We kissed one more time, hugged each other and fell asleep.

Soooo, what did you think? Was long? Short? Do you think I should do the chapters in that size? Tell me everything you think. Please, it's important! Thank you so much for the reviews and for the favorites! I love you guys,

Always,

Vicki.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rocky's POV**

In the middle of the night, I heard laughter and looked through the keyhole of the door, and were Gunther and Cece. She was beautiful, I think they were coming of their date. Cece entered the house with Gunther's arms around her. And she looked so happy. I love Cece very much, and she's everything to me. I want her to be happy, she deserves it. And if Gunther mess up, I end up with him.

"You are looking for something?" Deuce asked as he hugged me very tired, still half-sleeping.

"I was just watching Cece and Gunther. They are so cute together."

"You really care about Cece."

"Yeah, she's everything for me,and she deserves to be happy. She suffered a lot because of her ex-boyfriends, they hurt her too much, they just wanted to take advantage of her, but I didn't leave and she found out. Then she started crying for 3 days and I was there supporting her. I think she finally found the right guy."

"Rocky, you're really the best friend that everyone wants."

"But you don't want it."

"Who says?"

"Me."

"Of course I want."

"You already have."

"What?"

"Me."

"The girlfriend every guy want and the friend everyone wants."

"I love you."

"I love you too,baby."

He kissed me, we hugged each other and go to sleep. Again.

***NEXT DAY***

**Cece's POV**

We woke up and all of us went to the dinner room, to have that, I kissed Gunther and went with Rocky to the beach,but we don't entered the water, just sat on the floor.

"So,how was the date with Gunther yesterday?"

"Oh,Rocky,was wonderful, I loved it. He took me to an expensive restaurant, and all the time was complimenting me. Then, when I thought it was over, he took me to a park, where was a lake with a boat in it, with candles and roses in it. We entered in it, and called me and I said:

...

"Gunther, this is perfect! I loved it."

"It isn't so perfect like you." He said.

"I...don't know what to say." I told him.

"You don't need to say anything. Just kiss me." He asked me.

"You don't need do ask it. I would love to do that." I said to him.

"Cece...The day I met you, in the 1st grade...I loved you,you was so cute,and I thought why didn't you see me. But after all that time, I still have that feeling, called love. I love every little thing about you. And wanted to say these three words for you since forever. I love you. And I need to ask."

"What?"

"Cece, will you be my girlfriend? The only girl for me?"

"Gunther, yes,yes, a billion times yes!"

"And I have a gift to you."

"Really? What?"

"This." He opened a little box, with a necklace with: 'I love you. Always and forever.' signed in it. And other little box, with a diamond ring. I simply loved it!

"Gunther, I loved it. Almost as I love you."

"You love me?"

"Isn't it written all over my face?"

"I love you too."

"Let's go home. I'm so tired.."

'He told me was getting late, but I cutted him and what I needed , I loved it.'

"Gunther, I want to be with you forever. And never let you go."

"I'll never go away. I'll never leave you alone. And you don't need to force yourself to never let me go, because I'm never going."

"It's good to know."  
...

"Wow,Cece. That was perfect."

"Yes,I know. I love him so much. He's perfect."

"Good. But Cece, just don't fall in love with him soo deeply."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that every guy you fell in love,hurts you."

"But Gunther is different."

"I know,but is always good to have one foot behind."

"Rocky,please. I know yo're just scared about me being hurt again, but I feel safe with him."

"Okay. But can I end up with every bone of his body if he hurts you?"

"Yes you can. And I help you with that."

We laughed and she started to talk about Deuce. She was soooo in love with him. I keep asking for myself if they did "it". I don't know, actually, I heard some laughs last night from their room.

"Rocky, did you already did it?"

"Did what?"

"If you did 'it' with Deuce."

"No,Cece. Eww, no. I'm not ready yet. Why? Did you?"

"No,not yet."

"Wait,yet? You have plans about it?"

"Of on,I want Gunther very badly."

"But you will not press him,will you?"

"No, I'll let it came naturally."

"Good, I was thinking that my friend was a pervert. So, I heard that Gunther was getting bad that true?"

"I don't know. But I doubt that's true. And if it's true, baby, I can make him get really good grades!"

"Really? How?"

"You don't want to know."

We laughed together again and Rocky and I went to the house again.

...

**Gunther's POV**

Rocky and Cece leave the room and I was alone with Deuce. Flynn was in videogame, and Uncle Frank was fishing. Deuce broke the silence.

"So,do you like Cece?"

"No,I love her."

"So, did you guys did 'it' yet?"

"No,not yet."

"Yet? Do you want to do it?"

"God,guy,stop it."

"What?"

"I want, but we aren't ready yet. Actually, I think I'm not ready yet. I love hr, and all,but...you know, I want it to come naturally. Can we change the subject?"

"Of course. Boy, let's play some game?"

"Yeah...maybe...Truth or Dare."

"Okay. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...oh, I can't think now."

"Come on, something exciting!"

"I dare you to seduce Cece."

"Fuck man, you just think about it?"

"Come on, you want her."

"Of course I do, but doesn't mean I just think about it."

"So you are not doing the dare?"

"No."

"Okay..."

We started to laugh and the girls came back. I challenged Deuce to do the same with Rocky. He said no, but I insisted and he said yes. They went to the beach and I was alone with Cece.

"Hey baby." She said as she sat on my lap. I felt something on my stomach, something I never felt before. I didn't know what it was. She kissed me and stared at me. Maybe because I didn't replied her.

"Gunther?"

"Hm? What? Oh,hy my sweetheart. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, are you ok too?"

"Yes...Have I ever said I love you?"

"What I remember..no." She said kidding.

"So I love you."

"Do you?" She said leaning.

"Yes." I said leaning back.

"Really?"

"Really."

We leaned and kissed each other.I put my arms around her, and she did the same in my neck. I carried her to our room, in the same position and I sat us on the bed(still on the same position). She leaned on me and we fell lying on the bed, with her arms on my chest, and my arms on her back, just pulling her close. She started to put her legs on my sides, she was on top of me, but of course, layed on me, we were stuck in each other, totally glued to each other. She started to press against me, and I wanted it, but I stopped her.

"Better we stop now."

"You're right. Promise me, we'll never do that again."

"I promise you."

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you soo much."

"Me too."

We kissed for the last time and we meet Deuce and Rocky at the beach.

Guys,I'm sorry if it was very explicit, I think I lost my control. GeCe leaves me a little bit crazy. Oh,well. If you liked it, tell me. And please, tell me if I should continue, or if I should stop to do that parts of 'We're so going to do this' Gece parts. I'm sorry about any mistakes, but in the time of upload, some words disappears. I love you guys very much! Thanks for the supports and for the favorites! Oh,and don't forget to review!

I love you all→From: Vicki


	9. Chapter 9

Cece's POV

(Cece was wearing this: polyvore / cgi / set? Id = 51993786 and yes, she was barefoot.)

After my making out session with Gunther, we went to the beach. I think I lost my control, I might want that to happen. But I know that was just the hour, and we stopped it. We were laughing at something that Gunther said,and suddenly,we met with Rocky in the way, she looked worried. And I think I know why. Deuce told me in last night, for a text message that he was doing a surprise for Rocky, and begged me to not tell her. I said it was okay.

"Rocky, did something happen?" I asked.

"Yes, I was with Deuce, and went out to buy some water for us, but when I returned he wasn't there, just our towels extended,that we had put in there for we sit."

"Let's go back there, maybe we find something." I said as I turned to Gunther, winking. Gunther understood my signal and nodded.

"Yeah,maybe we'll find something." He said as he was behind me, put his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"I love you." I told him with my eyes closed.

"Me too." He replied. We were in our tight hands on my tummy. And holding hands. (You ever watched 'Give Your Heart a Break, by Demi Lovato?' there have a scene of Demi with a guy behind her,and they were holding hands. If you want to see the picture, copy and paste,erase the spaces:

thehypelifemag com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2012/ 04 /Demi-Lovato-Give-Your-Heart-a-Break-2012 . png

the hands: www . oyedownload wp-content/ uploads/ 2012/ 04/ Demi-Lovato-Give-Your-Heart-a-Break-2012-1080p-BuXee-1024x632 . jpg)

"Can the two lovebirds stop? Look, my boyfriend's gone, and I want to know about the disappearance of my boyfriend, not my best friend loving her boyfriend. I mean, it's cute, but not now,okay?"

"Rocky,calm down. Let's go at the place." Me and Gunther walked the whole path holding hands.

"It's here." She said. There was a bag, and a towel. I opened the bag, and found a note.

"There's a note." I gave it to Rocky.

"If you want to found me, go to the park. There will be a house. I'll be there." She read and smiled. "I'm going there. Bye guys,thanks for the help."

"Oh,Rocky...take care..maybe..." I joked. We laughed together.

"Cece,stop it,you have a polluted mind.."Rocky said as she laughed. She turn away and went to the park. Me and Gunther were in the same position of before(Demi's Lovato one).

"How did you knew this?" He said, as he took my hand, pulling me closer.

"Well,last night, Deuce told me, but begged me to not tell her." I put my arms around his waist. He was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt and white jeans shorts.

"I can tell you're a really good friend." He said and put his hands on my waist.

"Really?"

"Yes, and you're a really perfect girlfriend too."

"I can say that you're a nice boyfriend...no biggie..."

"I think someone needs a prove that I'm a really good boyfriend.'

"Really?'

"Yeah."

"Who would be that person?"

"You."

"Me? And what would you do to prove me this?"

"By doing that." I was in front of him, and he put his arms around me,making my arms stay in his chest. He kissed me, and I put up a battle for dominance and I won. Then we started to walk in the beach, wetting our feet. He hugged me and didn't let me go. So, when the water was in our knees, he tickled me.

"I told you to never do that to me again."

"And I told ya that I was never stopping it."

"Oh,Gunther, when I catch you..."

He started to run and I ran behind him. We fell together and we started do kiss again. I wonder how is Rocky now.

Rocky's POV (she's wearing: www . polyvore rocky_blues_day / set? id = 43984842)

I went to the park, and it was very very big. I saw a little house in the other side of the park. Well, in that city, we don't have to have any preoccupation about security, because it's a very secure city, and have very few people. For example, the park was empty. Was e-m-p-t-y, no one there. Even the birds. And talking about birds, I wonder how's Cece now. I know that she and Gunther are a very passionate couple...they should be doing something involving lips. Yay! Just few meters and I'll be in the house. I wonder what Deuce think he's doing! He think he can do that to me! He scared me! I thought he'd been kidnapped, but it was just...this! It's good that whatever he did, it's worth, because I'm very nervous. But happy. Because he's very romantic, and I love him. Okay, I'm the house now. The door is open... strange...

"Hello? Is someone here? Deuce?" None reply. I climbed the stairs and found a room. I opened the door, and saw a heart made of petals of pink and red roses. And Deuce was in the middle of it. One miracle: he wasn't using headphones,just a red v-neck t-shirt and black pants. That's a really 'Ty thing'. The v-neck t-shirt,the black pants, the All Star... He looks so hot. So, back to the topic. He was with a rose in his hand.

"Rocky Blue."

"Deuce" Oh my God! That's beautiful! Did you do all of this?"

"Yes." He extended his hand for me and I took it. He took the control of the MP3 player and started to play 'Off the Chain' by Selena Gomez( the original version, not that one that has a duck voice obviously edited.). We were with my arms around his neck and his hands on my waist. The music ended and he kissed me.

"Rocky,will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I think I'm hopelessly in love with you."

"I don't think I'm in love with you, I'm sure of it."

I kissed him, with his arms around me. I'm crazy to tell this to Cece, right now!

"Rocky, can we stay here for a while? I mean,this house is mine and we can stay here for how long we want. I mean,you know,my dad, he has the biggest part of the city. We all live in Chicago, but he gave me this house because he travel in work a lot, and sometimes he leads me too. So, while he's working, I can be here with my friends..Can we stay here?

"I could stay forever, if it's with you."

Cece's POV

I was with Gunther, laid on the sand, with my head in his arm. We were looking to the sky. He had give a flower, and I hugged him. I would like to talk about what we feel for each other now. Because the time was closing, was very cloudy, but giving a beauty very different to the sky. Like the time of that music, 'Never Let You Go', by Justin Bieber. Gunther started to speak.

"You know...seeing this landscape...I start to think how much I love you. I remember how do I start to tremble when you're around. I remember that feeling that you awakens in me. I remember the way you look at me, your eyes, your face, your hair, and everything on you. And how much I want you, how much I want to protect you, to have you. And never,never let you go. That feeling that says:'Pick her up, and protect her of all her fears.' I know I can't live without you. And I'm not just saying, I really know it. I want you,I need you, I want to have you, and when you're away I feel without support, I feel dying. You make me feel breathless."

"Gunther..."

"You don't need to answer that with beautiful words. I just want to make sure you love me too."

"Gunther, you don't need to want me, because you have me. You already have me. And remember you won me doing all this things. You don't need to carry me away from my fears, because just being with you already remove my fears. You are my protection. You will not feel without support anymore, because I'll be always here for you. You want me, you have me. And you are everything for me, I can't live without you too. You know, you're my air. Without it, I can't live. I love you."

"Cece, I love you too. More than you can imagine."

I started to cry.

"Gunther, let's go home."

"Cece,are you crying?"

"Yes,but because I'm happy.."

When we were raising up to go to home, I lost my balance and fell. My foot was hurting.

"Cece, is everything okay?"

"Yes, my foot is hurting."

"It's okay,my princess. I'll lead you at home."

He picked me up in bridal style and we went home.

So,guys:

1. TOMORROW, I'll update, with a chapter talking about what happened to Reuce, and there will be a tragedy...FIND OUT TOMORROW,HAHAHA.

3

Viccki→don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Rocky's POV

After a lot of kisses and hugs, Deuce and I went home. We heard Cece and Gunther laughing at the sofa and Uncle Frankie was cooking. We all started to watch a movie and Flynn begged:"Cece,please, can I call Henry? I'm feeling alone." She nodded and he called him. After the dinner, I were with Deuce in our room. I heard some screams and when I opened the door, I just see Gunther on the sofa very angry. What did happen here?

Hahaha, I remember when I was 9 years old, I was angry, because I was reading a story here in fanfiction and even remember my favorite story was a romance. The chapter had just a POV, leaving the question about what would happen next. Believe me, it is annoying to readers, but to the authors ... It's great. Ok, but tomorrow I'll post how many chapters you guys want. Leave a review telling how many chapters 1-5 you guys want me to post.

Kisses, I love you guys!

Vicki.


	11. Chapter 11

Genre: Romance, Hurt.

Pairing: Gece/Reuce

Ages: Everyone's 15, Ty's 17, and Flynn's 9.

A/N: That chapter has scenes not indicated to -15 years old. I'm just warning, but I can't do anything if you want to read. Actually, this story was rated 'T' so, you wanted it.

Rocky's POV

I opened the door and saw Gunther crying softly and very angry on the sofa. I sat beside him.

"Gunther,what happened?"

"We fight."

"What? Why? Tell me what happened. Come on, I know Cece can be mean. "

"We were laughing, kissing,normal. But then, I went to the bathroom and while this, my phone trembled. And how I was in the bathroom, Cece read the text message from Tiffany."

"What? Gunther! You cheated on her?"

"No,Tifanny's my cousin. But Cece understood wrong, and thought I was cheating her."

"I still don't understand."

"Tiffany send me a text,saying: Hey,G. I want to hang out with you again. But Cece still doesn't know, right? She'll kill us."

"So you cheated on her?"

"No,with that text, Cece thought I was cheating her,but I'm not. Tiffany want to hang out, because she's my only cousin that lives in this country. And the part that 'Cece still doesn't know,right?' is because I'm planing a party of our 1st week together."

"Oh,how cute! Wait,but what about the 'She'll kill us' part?"

"When she open the door, she'll be scared,because everyone will scream. And Cece told me that she hates to take fright."

"You have to talk with her."

"Actually,we need to talk,but she won't talk with me."

"Then, I'll convince her to talk with you and then you guys will talk."

"Okay, and Rocky...Thanks."

"You're welcome. I want you guys to be happy. And Cece too."

"I'll make her happy."

"It's good because if you don't, then consider yourself dead by me,Ty,Deuce,Flynn,Georgia,Flynn...But Gunther...Why were you crying? I mean, you were right to be angry. But why you cried?"

"Because she said that we were over...She broke up with me."

"Oh,I'm sorry."

I went to their room and she was with her head on her knees and her arms around her legs. I sat on the bed and when she saw me, cried a little more and I hugged her.

"Rocky..."

"Cece, are you okay?"

"No,he chated on me. I mean... why would someone like him love me? Was all a trick?"

"Cece...Are you crazy? He loves you,he was crying. I had never saw a man crying for a girl! He loves you more than himself. Now,go there and talk to him. Let's go, I'll be there for a few minutes and then I'll leave you alone with him."

"Okay."

Gunther's POV

I was hurt. I mean, why can't Cece just trust or believe me? Rocky told me to never hurt Cece, but now,Cece who hurt me. Rocky came to the living room with Cece. My face turn red. Rocky sat between us.

"So,why don't we eat something? Let me see what's there." She said going to the kitchen and leaving an empty space between me and Cece. I looked at Cece without moving my head, just my eyes. She was looking at her own feet. She was crying softly,then stopped and Rocky came with a lot of chocolate candy.

"The best thing for a couple make up."

"How do you know this is the best thing to a couple make up?" Cece asked smiling to herself. I love that smile.

"You remember I dated Frankie? I was all rebel and went to his gang. So,we started to date,but we broke up and to make up, we ate those candies. But when I came back to myself,I broke up with him. I'm glad he didn't ever try to revenge on me."

"Oh." Was Cece's reply.

Rocky was the only one who talked the whole time. So she got up.

"I'm going to sleep. I'm tired. And I'm sorry if I can't make this for you guys. YOU TWO have to talk, not me."

She went to her room and after all that silence of awkwardness, I got up and started to do my way to our room. But she grabbed my arm and broke the silence.

"Gunther."

"What,Cece?"

"We need to talk."

"I just think we talked to much. Bye,Cece."

"Gunther, you can say everything you want. Okay,I was wrong, I know I shouldn't have suspected you. I was insecure."

"Insecure? Come on,Cece. Tell me what you think. That you don't believe me. Tell me what you think, go."

"Okay,say what I think? What I really think,Gunth?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"What? Isn't that."

"You told me to say what I think."

"You don't believe me."

"I BELIEVE you. I NEED you. I WANT you, I CARE ABOUT you, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT you, and I LOVE you.

She stepped closer,having only few inches between us. I closed my eyes and said:

"Why do you do that to me,Cece?"

She put her hand in my neck and our noses touched. We felt the breath of each other on our faces.. And with our eyes closed.

"Do what,Gunther?"

"This."

"What?"

"You always make me crazy, in both senses. You always awakens one feeling in me that I even don't know. You're the only person I can't be mad at."

"I think you know that feeling,Gunther."

"So you're right."

We still were with our eyes closed and we started to breath heavily. I put my hand on her waist and pulled her close. She put her arms around my neck and I hugged her tight. I kissed her. Was a rough and wanted kiss. She kissed back and I explored her back with my hands, she was with her hands in my hair and I wasn't handling this,so I started to dig my nails in her back, she moaned in the kiss. As I was doing this, she was moaning and opening her mouth. I lead my hands to her waist again still digging my nails in her skin. She moaned a little bit louder and I put one finger at her mouth, signing her to moan softly. I started to kiss her neck, while sucking it. She dig her nails into my shoulders and I moaned in her ear. I continued kissing and sucking her neck. She couldn't stop moaning, and I picked her legs up, and put it around my waist. I carried her to our room, in that position, still kissing her neck.

Cece's POV

He carried me to our room,and then he was sure he had closed the door. We stayed 10 minutes standing, and then when I started to breath and moan in his ear, we lay in bed, with me underneath him. He kept kissing my neck, and sucking it, while he was running his hand up and down in both sides of my body, I love him soo much. I can't handle this. I get use of my legs being around him, so I pulled him closer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Guys, I really don't know if I'm going to continue this. I don't like my story.

Liked it? Review.

Hated it? Get out of here and don't came back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Picnic/Jealousy/The Fight/

Pairing in the chapter: Reuce/ A little bit of Gece.  
Start: GeCe  
Middle/End: Reuce  
A/N: This story will have 20 chapters. After that story, I'll make others three stories and an two 'one-shot'.  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gunther's Pov

I couldn't stay away from Cece only a minute. All the time I was glued to Cece and she didn't seem bothered with this. I stopped kiss her. And lay down beside her. We looked at each other and I broke the silence.

"We need to stop doing this." I said kidding.

"I'm sorry."

"What? No,Cece. I'm not sorry, and I don't want you to be sorry. We didn't do anything."

"I know,but we almost did. We promised to each other that we're not doing this again never."

"So, you're saying that you didn't liked it?"

"No, I loved it. But you know, I don't want to do this now. I'm just...not ready."

"I know, I'm not too. Actually,doing this we are proving that we are mature..."

"You just said something beautiful. How do you know this?"

"My dad told me."

"You dad, he know that we're dating?"

"No,but he gave me permission."

"To date me?"

"Yes."

"How did this happened?"

"Well,before that day on school,when I asked you out. Me and my dad were in home, talking,because my mom and Tinka were shopping. So, my dad asked me if I was in love, or dating. I said no, but he insisted and I said I was in love. He asked: "With who?" I answered that I was in love with you. So he asked who was Cece, and I said: "That little redhead that came to our house in Vatalihootsit." So he said: "She's beautiful,and looks smart. Why don't you ask her out?" I said:"Because she'll never accept. I mean, she thinks I'm the weirdo,and she likes hot boys, not me." Then he told me: "Ask her out. If she decline, she'll know one day that...none hot boy replaces a real feeling." Then I asked you out."

"Gunther, you know... When we were enemies, I wasn't being mean to you, I was just flirting. I started to like you since always. But we were always mean to each other and I never thought that something would happen between us. I always known that behind all those glitter clothes, you were a really hot boy,too. And even with those clothes you were really hot. Why did you stop using it?"

"Because wasn't me,was what Tinka wanted me to be. You really think I'm hot?"

"Of course I do,Gunther. You are too good to be true."

"I know." I said just kidding. We both laughed and kissed.

"You have to know that you are really hot too,Cece."

"We both know this, Gunther." We laughed again and then I placed her in my arms,with her back in my chest and we fell asleep together.

zzz...

Cece's POV

I woke up with Gunther's voice in my ear. Billion times better than a alarm clock. And God, his voice in the morning, with his accent is so sexy! He was half-sleeping...

"Cece, let's wake up."

"No..."

"Come on,Cece. Stop being so lazy."

"No, I wake up, when I receive a kiss yours."

"Cece, we're both with morning breath." He said,sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed. I got up in knees and sat right in his lap, with my hands on his chest and my head a little bit taller than his,and he looked at me. God,you don't have idea of how beautiful are his eyes, in the light of the morning. In any time, but is because in the light of the morning, his eyes are magical. And,yes Gunther, I know that we're both with morning breath. I started to pretend like I was angry and I left of his lap. And pretend that I was leaving the bed.

"Cece... Wait,Cece. You understood wrong." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the bed. I fell in the bed and he came to the top of me and kissed my neck.

"Gunther. You already said you don't want to kiss me, so...Leave me alone."I said with my face in his shoulders.

"No,you don't want me to leave you alone, and I don't want to leave you alone." He kissed my neck again.

"Okay,but stop doing this. I want a kiss in my mouth, not in my neck." Okay,both of us know that I wanted this kiss on my neck, but you know, I have to avoid that.

"I don't want stop."

"Me neither. But is better to us."

"For you,not for me." I laughed.

"Haha,no,Gunther. Is better we stop."

"Okay. But wait." I turned to him, and sat on his lap again,in the same position as before.

"What?"

"You forgot."

"What?"

"This." He kissed me and I kissed back. We pulled away and started changed the clothes.

...

We went to the kitchen and Uncle Frank was doing the breakfast.

"Oh,look guys! Who finally decided to appear." Uncle Frank said. I started to blush.

"Yeah,I thought you guys were never leaving the room. So,you guys had fun?" Deuce said kidding, Rocky knocked on Deuce's shoulders and stated to laugh. I blushed even more.

"Rocky,control your boyfriend, or he can choose if he'll shut up, or if I have to do this for him." I said. Deuce stopped laughing and Rocky smiled for me,like saying 'Thanks'.

"Why, are you guys dating?" Uncle Frank asked Gunther.

"Y-yea-h?"

"Oh, that's why you were kissing on the beach." OMG, he saw? He saw me and Gunther practically making out in the beach? I froze.

"Oh,kids...Don't be embarrassed, that was how I get married."

"With a girl?" Flynn asked. Of course,Flynn. You want him to be gay? Uncle Frank started to laugh.

"No,Flynn. With a woman."

"Good. Henry, I can help you to find a girl to you. You need to know what's love."

"My calculations say that if I distract myself with relationships, I'll just practically have a future empty and obviously have my heart broken."Henry's reply.

"And my calculations say that you'll have a house with 71 cats." Flynn said. All of us laughed.

Deuce's POV

I was in the park with Rocky. We were happy, and Dina suddenly appeared. Rocky started to act all mean with her. We fight and she broke up with me,Rocky walked away. Dina sat by my side and kissed me.

"What the heck,Dina!"

"I'm sorry,I still love you!"

"Yeah,then why you cheated me like an idiot!"

"I'm sorry."

"I hate you, and your kiss...leave me annoyed. I love Rocky. You are nothing compared to Rocky."

"I'll back,Deuce. Someday, I'll have you begging on your knees for me. Oh and tell Rocky, that she's just a little slut, a whore, that you're using and-"  
I slapped her right on the face. I know I shouldn't slap her, she's a woman, but I don't want anyone talking about Rocky like she does.

"I'll never do that. And don't back. I wont see your face again in my don't ever,ever talk about my Rocky like that. Because she isn't these things you called her. You are."

"I'll be back...Just wait."

She walked away and I feel myself very angry. At my way to home, I saw a little redhead on the beach. I went to the beach and sat beside Cece.

"Deuce, hey,how are you?"

"I'm sad."

"Why? Please,tell me anything, but don't that you and Rocky fighted."

"We fighted."

"Why?"

"She was jealousy of Dina,started to talk a lot of thing that wasn't true and then walked away. After that, Dina kissed me, and begged me to tell Rocky that she's a whore,slut and that I'm just using her. I slapped her on the face."

"Oh,my God. She called Rocky whore,slut?"

"Yes. But I told her that Rocky wasn't a slut or a whore, but that she's."

"Good boy,Deuce. Good boy."

"I have to talk with Rocky. Where's Gunther?"

"He's swimming."

"And why are you here? Go there swim with him. I know he wants you there with him."

"Okay. And Deuce!"

"What?"

"Go talk with Rocky."

"Okay."

I left the beach and went to home. Then I found Rocky in our room. I hugged her.

Cece's POV

I took off my dress and was just in bikini's now. I entered the water when the water was on my neck,suddenly Gunther appeared across me.

"Gunther! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry. What made you come to swim?"

"Just wanted do stay here with you."

"You are now."

"I know, and I'll stay all the eternity."

He kissed me. Deeply. I put my arms around his neck and he pu his arms around my waist. He swim for 45 minutes and when we were leaving the water, he said:

"Oh,God,Cece. Don't do this to me."

"What? Is something on me? What?" Actually, I wasn't doing nothing.

"You just got up and showed your beautiful body."

I laughed and when he were out of the water, I kissed him again, with my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist.

"Don't ever do that to me again."

"What,Gunther?"

"Show your body. You want me to die."

"It's hard."

"Why?"

"I like to tease you."

"That explains everything."

We kissed again and went to home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: We're crazy/We love each other/We can't support the Bet.

Pairing in the chapter: Reuce/Gece.  
Start: GeCe  
Middle/End: Reuce/Gece

A/N: Ferretsong: "Thanks for tell me this. I was all confused."

A/N #3: Guys, with an explication of FerretSong, GeCe can really have a future. Kenton Duty will be a guest star. And Cece will be happy forever! LOL. But that interview from Bella Thorne saying that something unexpected will happen oh 3rd season make me a little bit scared, I'm not having a good feeling with this... By the way,to the story.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gunther's POV

"I like to tease you." Was Cece's reply. We started to walk home, but I started to talk without even thinking.

"That explains everything." We stopped walking.

"And you're going to say that you don't tease me too?"

"Yes, but I'm less cruel."

"What?"

"Oh no. That was your 'I'm going to be cruel with you' sound."

"You're lying! Gunther,you're saying that you are less cruel with me, but it isn't true! You always press yourself against me in your sleep, you always hold me tight and press yourself against me! Two times! You always give me rough kisses. And have the part that you do everything I tell you to don't. You keep teasing me!"

"Oh, but I'm less cruel because I do it all, but you let me do it! I know, the part that I do everything that don't want me to do, is true, I keep doing it because is fun! And what about you? You flip your hair when you walk away. You hug me tight too! And you always tease me in a way that makes me crazy! And why you have to be so beautiful? I'm starting to be crazy and in a few day I'll be in a hospic-"

She cut me off and kissed me. I hugged her and put my hands in her soft hair.

"You know what? I've been thinking, and I think we should get a week without kissing..."

"What? NO, of course not, you're thought WRONG!"

"Let's make a bet. Who kiss the other first... The loser will do whatever the winner wants."

"Bet. Prepare yourself, you'll lose badly."

"I'm warning. YOU'll lose badly."

I held her hand and we went home. I wonder how's doing with Deuce.

Rocky's POV

Okay, if Deuce wants Dina, we are over. I mean,I know I'm jealous,but he defended her! I would never defend Frankie, my ex, like that!

"Rocky?" He hugged me.

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Rocky, you're right to be angry. But come on, Dina is just an ex. I don't feel nothing for her, and never felt. I love you. And I thought you already knew it."

"Yeah,I know it. But you know I'm jealous. And she just kissed you!"

"I know, but her kiss and nothing are the same for me, because the only kiss I like and I need is yours."

"Awn,Deuce! That was so cute!" I kissed him and we passed all the afternoon kissing.

Cece's Pov  
(I was wearing: www. fashion. me /app /view?id= 1&height =800&url =%2flooks%2f2019205 guys, that look was made by my sister, I have an account only in Polyvore. Cece was with a floral All Star, but my sister confused and put a high heel. But if you imagine her with a high heel, or a All Star, then just imagine.)

Why did I did that stupid bet? Five minutes and I can't stop thinking about Gunther's lips. Okay, control yourself, Cece. You don't want to lose that bet.  
Wait...If I can't control myself...I can make Gunther lose his control! Let's see...

After one hour I was all ready to make Gunther go crazy!  
I went out of the room, and Gunther was in the couch. He jaws dropped and I smiled for him.

"Cece... You look always. Where are you going?"

"Shopping."

"Without your wallet?" I was lying. I wasn't going to shop, I just wanted to get out of the room, to he see me. I knew he jaw would drop,so...

"I was looking for it. Did you see her?"

"No. But I see myself wanting to kiss you."

"You can do it."

"And loose the bet? No."

"Okay, but I want to see how long will you support this." I said turning away and flipping my hair.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. I could feel his breath in my neck.

"Tell me the true... that you're wanting to kiss me too. I know."

"I'm not that desperate."

He pulled me even closer and I already was felling myself breathing harder and he's breathing on my neck. I was already giving up but then I pulled him on the couch, and he was expecting me to kiss him. But I didn't. I just winked at him and he lead his hands on the air.  
I was on the door, ready to go out, but he pulled me inside, and put my back in the wall. He put his hand in one side and when I was quitting by the other side, he put his other arm there, leaving me stuck in middle of his arms. I was with my head looking to the floor and he was with his head on my neck. In a more specific way, he was with his nose in my neck and I was with my hands on his chest, pulling he off of me, but he was too strong, and was pressing against me.

"Where you think you're going? You'll not get out of here till you kiss me."

"Gunther, I already told you...I'm not giving up."

"Then I am."

"?"

"I'm crazy for you. I can't just stay here without your kiss."

"Then you are the looser."

"No, I'm the winner, I'll win your kiss."

He leaned on me and then I kissed him. He was with his hands on my waist, pulling me more closer. I was with my hands in both sides of his face, deepening the kiss.

Continue...in the next chapter! (no? Lol.)

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

In the next chapter very good news! And in the chapter 15...A not good guest star.  
You liked? Thanks for all of you guys! I'm so happy for the reviews! Your names will be cited on the next chapter.  
Xoxo,  
Victoria.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Talking to Deuce/Talking to Rocky/Double Date/  
Pairing in the chapter: Reuce/Gece.  
Start: Deuce and Gunther.  
Middle 1: Rocky and Cece  
Middle 2: Flynn and Henry.  
Middle 3: Double Date  
End: Surprise.

A/N: So,guys, I want to thank all your reviews! I'm so happy! About the end, it's a surprise. AND DON'T! Don't even think about scroll down the page until the end to find out what it is. Will not be gentle of you. Okay, now, about you guys! All of you,are so cool, so gentle, and patient! I took so much time to update, and you guys were (and still are) so patient! I still think that I have to do my best, you guys worth it! Thanks soo much to:  
shakeitup777  
ferretsong  
As3hleigh XD  
And a lot of Guests → 5 of them  
sibunelyanubis12  
1Dcantzncarrots (I totally agree with this nickname)  
NET  
Jazz  
TheWazzupPeople  
Katjadetori

TO THE STORY! EVERYBODY, SILENCE! shh... And the lights turn off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gunther's POV

I was with Deuce on the couch. Yes, after the rough and tights kisses with Cece we pulled apart. She said:

"You're the loser."

"And what you want me to do?"

"First, kiss me again."

I kissed her again. She smiled while I was kissing. Oh,good, now she's feeling like she can ask everything for me. And she can.

"Could have been better,I already received kisses better than this, but this wasn't so bad,I can live with this..." She said looking to her nails.

"What? You just said that I'm a bad kisser? And that 'betters kisses' from who?" I said a little bit jealous.

"From you."

She said kissing me again. I smiled against her lips.

"You're not that bad kissing." I said and she looked at me shocked. I was just kidding, Cece kiss very well.

"What? I'm sorry, all my exes said I was a good kisser."

"I thought that your first kiss was with me."

"Y-yea-h... It wasn't. I had a lot of kisses before."

"Cece, you're not a good liar."

"I know. And yes, my first kiss was with you."

"It's good to know, then I'll be the only one that can kiss you."

I kissed her again and we pulled away. She and Rocky went to the Shopping and here I am in a couch with Deuce.

"So,Deuce. How was your date with Rocky on the park that day?"

"Was so cool. I love see her smile and she happy. They're soo happy when we do something for them, don't they?"

"Yes.. You know, when I do all that work,show it to her and she smile, I think to myself:' It's worth."

"Me too."

"Deuce... What do you think about... We lead them to a restaurant. Then, when all of us sat, we tell them that we're going to the bathroom and we start to do declarations for them!"

"That's such a good idea!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Let's do the declarations now." We take two pages of paper and started to write our declaration.

"Man, I can't think of nothing."

"Oh, come on. Wrote what you think for her."

"Really? No...I think I'll wrote how much I want a Cheetos now."

"Okay,but I think that doesn't will sound good."

"OH, COME ON GUNTHER!"

"Man, I just wrote 6 lines in 3 minutes. You have to think."

"Ah..."

Deuce started to wrote something on the paper. After 15 minutes, I had wrote 25 lines and was done. Deuce was sweating and I take the paper.

"Come on,let me see."

"It isn't over yet."

"Rocky, I like you very much. You know,when I see you, I feel myself wanting to eat Cheetos and soda." I read and started to laugh.

"Deuce,that's perfect."

"Really?"

"No! Do you really think that this is good? Even my cat write better than this."

"I know, it's because... What I feel for Rocky, it's indescribable. I love her so much that I can't write."

"Let me help you."

I started to help him and I think that I did a really good job.

Cece's POV

I left the house with Rocky to the shopping. We buy a lot of things and we went to Ice Cream's House, the best Ice Cream of the city. We started to talk there and sat on a table.

"So, Cece... Are you and Gunther together again?"

"Of course. Thank you Rocky."

"You're welcome Cece. What are the BFF for? So, why did I heard a lot of moans? Is something here that you're want to tell me?"

"No. Wait, why are you asking me that?"

"I don't know, maybe because I passed all night without sleep because I couldn't stop hear moans!"

"Oh."

"So, are you wanting to tell me something?"

"No,Rocky. And I know what are you thinking. You're thinking that me and Gunther did it. But we don't,okay?"

"Oh, good."

"So, why did you and Deuce were fighting?"

"Because I was jealous and Dina kissed him. I don't liked it."

"You know that she called you a whore, a slut and said that Deuce was just using you, don't you?"

"No, she did it?"

"Yes, didn't he told you?"

"No. Why would Deuce do that!"

"Because maybe he don't want you to be mad."

"Oh, but he should tell me."

"Eh, Rocks... Come on,he's just being protective."

"Oh,how cute. So, how was the beach with Gunther?"

"Was fun. I wasn't going to swim, but Deuce talked to me, and said that Gunther wanted me to be with him on the water. Then I went to the water, and kissed Gunther."

"Just that? I thought Gunther was a pervert."

"Lol, Rocky."

"Isn't he?"

"No, but some of his actions say the opposite. But remember, he's just a teenager, and some boys have a little bit advanced hormones." We laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"You know, we were on the beach and when we left the water, he told me to don't do that to him. And with 'that' he meant don't show my body to him. He said: 'You want me to die.'"

"Cece, you were naked in front of him?"

"No, Rocky!" I laughed. "I was in my bikini. But the bikini don't cover my whole body."

"Oh. I understood wrong. Sorry." We laughed again.

"Then I told him that it was hard. When he asked why, I told him that was because I like to tease him." I told Rocky the whole conversation. Sometimes she laughed, sometimes she grunted. When I told her about the bet and what happened next, she started to shout:

"Oh,cute,cute,cute!" Everyone looked at her. "Sorry."

"Rocky, really?"

"Sorry, I didn't asked you guys to be so cute."

"Me neither." We laughed again. When the ice cream was over, we pay and buy a lot of things.

Flynn's POV

I was with Henry on the park, and Uncle Frank came with us. I know, Henry's nervous, because he had never fell in love, but he'll discover that soon, after all, we're on the park, where a lot of girls came.

"Flynn, I don't think that's a good idea."

"And I don't think that your future with a lot of cats are a good idea."

"Oh,look. If you don't give your heart to people, people can't break it."

"You're such a girl."

"Oh,Flynn. Please, let me study."

"Of course, let's study the topic: Girls! You don't want to marry on the future?"

"Sure." I smiled happily. "With my books."

"Oh, let's see...There! That girl is cute. Go there."

"Flynn..."

"GO!"

"Okay."

He walked till the girl and started to tremble. I started to laugh as he said to the girl:

"H-he-y. I'm Henry."

"And I don't care."

He walked till me and said:

"See? First attempt and my heart was already broke."

"Oh,come on, you're awesome. Maybe, she doesn't care...because you're trying to resuscitate the fashion of the bow tie."

"I don't understand."

"Let's change your visual."

We went home and started to transform him.

Rocky's POV

We went home with a LOT of bags and Uncle Frank helped us. We thanked him and lead it to the room. I was in my room and Cece was in her. I found a note, saying:

"I have a surprise for you. Get dressed and go to the restaurant Caslier's.  
Xoxo,Deuce. See you there."

At same time I heard a shout coming from Cece's room. I went to there and Cece show me her note. We get dressed.

(Cece: www. polyvore ceces_look/ set?id=44179711  
Rocky: www. polyvore cgi/ set?id=44180186

We smell each other and when we were sure about that we are pretty, we came for the restaurant. When we arrive there, we sat on a table and the curtains opened. We saw Gunther, with a microphone, and he was looking good. I wonder where's Deuce?

Cece's POV

I saw Gunther and my heart raced a bit. He was so hot! He asked for the attention of everyone on the restaurant and started to talk.

"I'm a teenager and I'm deeply in love with someone in this room. And she knows it. I was today, with my friend Deuce,who's sweating on the backstage and we are talking about our girls. My girl, is the more prettiest of the other girls in the world. She's special, and the only girl who makes me live like there's no tomorrow. When she's around, I don't think in anything different of:' I love you.' Her name. When anyone say her name, I feel myself sweating, and thinking about her. I remember that I have this love for her since I was 5 years old. She's everything for me, and without her, I'm dead. I can't live without her face, her hair, her presence, her touch, her kiss,her hug,her fiery personality, and I can't live without her. When I do something for her and she smile,I think to myself:'It worth.' None word in this word describe how I feel about her, but the nearest is: I love you, Cece Jones." He looked at the people, looking for me, and when he don't found me there, I was beside him.

"Gunther."

"Cece, I love you."

"I love you too. And all of this, is beautiful. You know that I can't live without you."

"Kiss! Kiss!" A man shouted. We laughed and when we looked at each other eyes, I kissed him. The people clapped and we sat down.

"The next is.. Deuce." Gunther said as he gave the microphone to Deuce. Gunther put his arms around me and we sat down. Rocky was all excited.

"Hey guys. I'm here, to talk about Rocky,the only girl that I love. I love her since we met. I dated a lot of girls to make her jealous,I cried a lot of nights thinking about that I would never have her. Ty Blue, is her brother, and he helped me in this. He told me a lot of times that she liked me back, but I never believed him. Rocky was always supporting me in everything, and one day, I was studying with her, and said:'Rocky, I have this guy, who really like this girl and he don't know what to do. What do you think?' and she answered me and he needed do ask her out. In the other day, I asked her out. And my dream came true when she accepted. After that, my mind and my heart was calling for Rocky, and I couldn't stay away from her for a minute. We are dating now, but I really need her to know that...Rocky. Please, come here."

He asked to Rocky. Me and Gunther nodded and she went to the stage.

"Yes?" She said timidly.

"I love you."

"Deuce... I love you too."

They kissed. And the people clapped again. They came to the table, and later, we went home.

Gunther's POV.

Later, we were home, and Cece lead me to our room. I waved to Deuce, and he waved back. I kissed Cece and put my arms around her waist. she put her arms around my neck and we were totally glued to each other.

"Gunther... Everything you said. Was beautiful, and I feel the same way. I never thought I would fall for someone, like I fell for you an-"

I cut her off, kissing her. I put her legs around me and kissed her neck. She moaned and I smiled against her neck. We lay on bed and I undid the bow of her dress on the back,leaving her only in her underwear. She said:

"Gunther...I love you."

"Me too."

I kissed her again and she putted her arms on my chest. I stroked her sides and next, I put my hands on both sides of her face, and looked into her eyes, like asking permission for this. She nodded and I put my hands on both sides of her waist and kissed her neck. My head was threaded in her neck, and she was moaning. I was in the middle of her and put some weight on her, while kissing her neck.

"Cece..."

She moaned again, and then,the moment affected us. I take her shoes off, and her jewelry too.

"You're more prettier that way."

She smiled and put my v-neck shirt off.

"You're more prettier that way." She said as she smiled.

I was deeply looking in her eyes and she said:

"I think we're crazy for each other."

"I'm sure about it."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I want you."

"I want you too."

"Then here's our chance."

"And we'll use it." We smiled and I affectionately take her bra and panties off.

"Not fair, you have more clothes on." She said.

"Solved."

Cece's POV

He put his boxers off and we started. I couldn't do anything,but moved along with him. I couldn't stop moaning. Ugh,Cece control yourself. He was so good at this that I thought he wasn't virgin anymore. I called his name and he moaned. After this, we pulled apart:

"I love you, Gunther."

"I love you too,Cece."

Ding,ding ding! Hey, it's me! I tried my best to don't write it very explicit and more romantic. I know, the surprise wasn't too romantic, but I tried my best. So, was the last time I wrote them doing it. But I hope you liked it. So, in the next chapter...Very bad news! Whoa,whoa,whoa... So,bye! I love you all!  
Thanks to all the reviews and thanks to shakeitup777.  
Love,  
Vicki.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: We did it?/Don't worry/Guest Star/  
Pairing in the chapter: Reuce/Gece/Guest Star.  
Start: Gunther and Cece  
Middle: Flynn's disappeared.  
Middle 2: Rocky and Cece.  
Middle 3: Gunther and Cece  
Middle 4: Guest Star  
End: Moving back.

A/N: So, I posted a One-shot of Gece. I hope you read,and if you read, I hope you like it. WARNING: Bad language-content in this chapter.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Cece's POV**

I woke up and looked at my side. I saw Gunther, with his back turned to me. Was everything normal,but then I saw that I wasn't wearing any clothing and woke Gunther up.

"Gunther! Gunther!"

"Hm? What,Cece?...Wow, what a wonderful bod-"

"Stop! Gunther,did we did 'it' last night?"

"Yeah. I remember someone in this room couldn't stop moaning...Sorry. Why?"

"Gunther, just S-T-O-P it! I don't remember nothing,Gunther."

"What? I mean, you didn't drank anything..."

"I know, oh my God,no this is wrong. We couldn't."

"Why?"

"Why? Gunther, are you asking me why!"

"Oh,and now it's my fault? Cece, sorry,but the time affected us. I couldn't stop, I know,I'm sorry. But isn't all my fault."

"No,wait... Gunther,I'm sorry. I mean... was all my fault. I lead you to the room. I'm sorry."

"No, I didn't said it to make you assume all the fault. I said it to mean that...Isn't my or your fault...I think that we both wanted it, but... The moment helped us. I love you."

"Gunther, do you think I have any risk of being pregnant?"

"No... Of course not. I used protection."

"I love you, Gunther."

"Me too,Cece."

I don't felt like what we did was wrong. It felt right. I love Gunther, and we're in love. I mean, if we're in love and used protection, I don't feel like: 'Oh,my God,was wrong.' No. I get dressed and we kissed. I was using a shorts and a white crochet trim sleeve v-neck shirt. When we were close to the door,I said:

"Gunther, I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Give you a fault that isn't yours."

"You gave me the best gift I could ever receive. Stop apologizing for making me happy."

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me slowly closer. Then kissed me. I kissed back. When we opened the door, we found everyone looking at us. Like they knew what happened.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, we thought Flynn were with you guys." Deuce answered.

"I'm sorry? How so? Why Flynn could be with us?"

"Because we don't found him anywhere in the house. He disappeared." Uncle Frank answered.

"Oh,my God! What? No,Flynn can't be disappeared! Where's Henry?"

"Calm down,Cece! Maybe Flynn just is out with Henry. I mean, we put some guys to look for him." Rocky said.

We all sat for breakfast, and Gunther put a hand in my shoulder. I left the breakfast. Then Rocky followed me. I sat on the bench in the sand and Rocky sat beside me. She hugged me and I broke the silence.

"And if Flynn don't appear? Rocky, what will I do?"

"Cece, please,maybe he's just in somewhere kidding. Why don't you try to call him on the phone?"

"Good idea"

I called him,but nothing. Nothing,nothing, that's driving me insane! Rocky looked worriedly to me and I nodded my head. Flynn wasn't answering the phone. I was worried about him.

"Cece,don't worry." Rocky said as Gunther appeared. He nodded to her and she got up.

"I'm going to leave the happy couple here, alone." She went to inside of our home and Gunther sat beside me, putting my head in his chest.

"Cece"

"Yeah,Gunther?"

"I'll find Flynn, even if it's the last thing I do. I'll do it for you, I'll do it for Flynn."

"Gunther, that's the most beautiful thing you ever did. I mean for my brother, for my family. For me."

"I'm serious. I will do it."

"I know. That's why you're my hero."

I said as I was kneeling on his lap, and he put his arms around my waist. Resuming, I was with my legs stuck in his belly, with my thighs and my front in his chest. We kissed for a long time. He said:

"Don't worry, Cece."

"I know but... He disappeared... It's so strange. I mean, Flynn wasn't mad at anyone. And he would never disappear like that... What happened?"

"Cece...do you think he could be...I don't know.. Kidnapped?"

"No,why?"

"Well, Flynn isn't like that. So he could be kidnapped."

"By who?"

"I don't know..."

**Someone's POV**

So, here he is. Flynn Jones. He's asleep. Oh, I recommend this kid to never accept any water or juice by someone he don't know... But his sister knows. Oh,and really good. My ex-girlfriend. Well...My new girlfriend is helping me. I'm going to do this revenge, really good.

"Complication?" Dina is calling me. Yeah,baby. If you thought was me, you were right. Cece Jones was my girlfriend. She broke up with me because I was accelerating the things too fast. I was all pressuring her to we have some fun nights together. Oh,it's okay to her to don't do it with me, but she can do it with the sparkly boy. By the way, I wasn't really dating Dina. just fun,like all the other girls. Like Cece. I started to go out with her just for fun, but then I fell for her. Then,she broke up with me. And if I can't have her... No one will. Gunther, is better watch out.

"Yeah,Dina?"

"Here's the kid."

"So, what will we do?"

"We can disk their phone, and threaten then. We can turn off the caller ID, so they'll not recognize the number."

"Genius."

We called Cece's number, and she answered the phone.

**Gunther's POV**

We were practically making out, and I knew wasn't a good idea,because Flynn was disappeared, but she needed to relax. Just kissing for a while, but her phone rang and she answered.

"Hey,it's Cece."

"Oh, the beauty queen. So, remember me?"

"What do you want,Frankie?"

"DON'T CALL ME FRANKIE, OR I'LL KILL THE CHILD."

"C-child?"

"Yeah... Flynn."

"Frank-COMPLICATION. Are you with my brother, your fucking idiot! I hate you!" I totally froze.

"You really didn't seem to care about Flynn while you was being fucked by Gunther."

"Don't talk like that! Wait... were you spying on us?"

"No, actually, I was kidnapping your brother, but I heard the moans. Looks like you were enjoying it. And it seemed that he was kicking ass."

"STOP IT! Where's my brother, you shit!"

"With me. If you want him, you have to come here alone! Don't bring anyone with you."

"Okay, where?"

"Come to the other side of town. Close to a strip club, will have an alley. In this alley will have an old building, and you'll enter in a small door. When you enter,will have a long hallway. In the room that has a candle, you'll enter."

"Okay. And you don't even touch him!"

She got up and I grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going? Cece,was Frankie? He kidnapped Flynn?"

"Yeah...Was him. I'm going to met him."

"I'll go with you."

"NO,Gunther! He'll kill Flynn if you go at there with me."

"I'll go hidden."

"NO!"

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then I can't too."

"What?"

"Take...this. I'm sorry."

"Gunther, what it means?"

"I think we need a break."

"What? You can't do this to me,Gunther! I need your support."

"I know, and I'm giving it, but Cece, you aren't accepting!"

"No,wait,Gunther!"

She screamed my name three more times, but I ignored. I just went home. I waited till Cece walk away, then I followed her. She even didn't notice me.

...

After 50 minutes, we were at the other side of the city. In a very dangerous street, Cece looked scared. I wanted so much to go till her and protect her, but I couldn't. I would show up just in case of Frankie try something. She entered in a old building and I waited 15 minutes, because I saw a long hallway,abd she could see me.

After 15 minutes, I entered the building and there was a door. There was a small opening and I put my eyes there. I saw Flynn on the floor, unconscious. Cece was talking aggressively with Frankie. He grabbed her wrists and tightened, she screamed in pain. I've heard his words:

"So...For you and your brother get out of here...I have one condition."

"What?" Cece seemed frightened and with fear of what would he ask. And I too.

"Gunther had everything he wanted...And I'll have it too. I want you."

"I don't understand." Cece had understood, but she wanted to be sure of what she heard. What? He wanted to have sex with her?

"I want to do the same thing that I wanted when we were dating." What? They dated? Why didn't she told me this?

"No, no, help! Frankie, I will not have sex with you! No!" She started crying and ran. However, she fell and he caught her feet, dragging her till the room. I heard her cries for help. I took a piece of steel that I had found and held firm. I entered the room silently and he was lowering his underpants and Cece's panties. She looked at me crying, and I nodded silently asking her to don't talk. She then was relieved because I was there, and even joked with Frankie.

"Frankie, I thought I would never say this, but I want to say..." He looked at her with pleasure, thinking she was going to say that she wanted to do that.

"What,your bitch?"

"Goodbye."

"Wha-" I hit the piece of steel in him and he fell. I hugged Cece and helped her get dressed. I lift up her panties, short and she put her t-shirt. I hugged her and said:

"Cece...He did?"

"No, but almost did. Gunther, I love you. Thanks."

"Me too, my princess. Let's get outta here."

I took her hand, and pulled out of the room. I caught Flynn and carried him out of the building. He was still unconscious. We took a taxi and get home. We explain everything to Uncle Frank and our friends. After what happened, Uncle Frank said to all of us do our bags and wait in the living room. Cece and I were the first to finish, and we sat on the couch, waiting Flynn, Henry, Rocky, Deuce and Uncle Frank. Cece had her head on my chest and I was hugging her.

"Gunther, you broke up with me?"

"No, Cece. On the day I said I would never do that, I wasn't lying. I'll always be by your side."

I kissed her and put her on my lap. She was afraid. Frightened and scared of what might happen.

"I will always protect you."

"Then it will be nice to receive your protection." She said as she smiled and I kissed her again.

Flynn woke up and was crying. He hugged Cece was said that he was crying because Frank said that he was going to kill Cece and me. She hugged Flynn and said that she'll always be there for him. They hugged. We all took our luggage and went to the car. In every way, were all backing Cece. We took the road to Chicago and see the sky in a long road, is simply magical. We can see all the stars shining. Everybody were all asleep, except Uncle Frank. Cece had her head on my chest and I was showing her the stars. She smiled, and the moonlight on her face, only concretised the her beauty. She kissed me and I kissed back. We look more at the stars and she fell asleep on my chest. I caught Cece's beauty sleep, and kissed her forehead.

=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=c=

Frankie's in jail. Sorry, I forgot to mention that. But he makes me sick. Cece and Gunther are all happy now. Flynn was sad, but Gunther will help him in the next chapter. Rocky and Deuce are happy and looks live everything is normal. But that will not last long. Wait the next chapter to see more. Well,If we'll have one more chapter.  
Xoxo, Victoria.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Back In Chicago/I'm here for you too/I'm getting you back.  
Pairing in the chapter: Gece/Reuce  
Start: In Chicago  
Middle: I'm here for you too.  
Middle 2: I'm getting you back.  
End: Our plan.

A/N: Looks like Frankie's in jail. But what about Dina? They forgot to mention her... Will Dina be quiet? I don't think so. Something will happen. And will last looong.

**Cece's POV **

I fell asleep in Gunther's arms and when I wake up he was still asleep. We weren't on Chicago. What? I mean,it was night, by 22:00 pm, we did sleep one day? And we took one day to come back at Chicago? How so? We took 1 hour to came to the Beach House, but 2 days to came back? Isn't possible. I woke Gunther up and he looked around. We were still on our way back to Chicago. He wanted to pee, so Uncle Frank stopped the car in a gas station and I went to buy some Ruffles and Gunther went to bathroom. After this, we got to the car, and I woke Rocky and Deuce up. After 15 minutes, we were on home! I never felt so happy to see Chicago. I called my mom, to say that we had arrived home right. She asked me if was anything wrong, and I said no. I said bye, and 'kissed' mom's cheek. All of us came to my apartment, and were on the living room, to talk. Not in a fun way, in a serious way. We were all worried about what would happen next.

"Why did he kidnapped Flynn, if he was angry at Cece? I mean, he could have kidnapped her." Deuce said.

"Maybe because Flynn didn't knew him. And because Flynn is more weak than Cece is. Cece is not that strong, but she could let him off of her fast. Flynn is smaller than Cece, so Flynn was easier to carry and kidnap." Rocky explained.

"Why didn't you told me that Frankie was your boyfriend?" Gunther asked.

"I didn't wanted to remember those memories. Was the worst time of my life." I answered.

"Yeah, we all know it, but you know that Frankie is a really dangerous guy, he could do worst." Rocky explained.

"I'm scared,anyways. I mean,on that day on the park, Dina said that she will back. And if she try something, like Frank?" Deuce said.

"Well, I saw some headphones on the place that Frankie lead me... Do you think she will try something?" I asked them.

"I don't think so. But we can't just relax, because she can try something. I mean,she's a woman and all, but she can try." Rocky and I nodded, as Gunther and Deuce said.

"Okay, Deuce...are you afraid? I mean, Rocky were sleeping with you every night on the beach house, and I guess she'll keep doing it here too...But you guys can stay here,in my house." I said.

"I guess we're staying." Deuce said as he take a bed sheet and I put everyone in my room. Them locked it and closed the windows. Rocky and Deuce were in their bed on the floor. Flynn was in a bed in the floor too. I fell asleep as fast that I could notice.

**Gunther's POV**

I fell asleep with Cece in my arms. She was very protective with her friends. She locked the room and closed the windows. We fell asleep at 2:00 am and at 3:00 am I woke up with the sounds of the cry of someone. I put Cece slowly on the bed and let her go off of me. I saw Flynn crying,got up, and I sat beside him.

"What happened, little boy?'

"I'm scared. I know he tried to do something bad with Cece. He tried to rape her. And she would do that for me. I mean, and if he try something again?"

"Flynn... Cece loves you, and she cares about 'll always be here next to you. You guys fight, disagree, but she's here for you. And I'm here for you too. We put Frank on jail, but if someone try to do something with you...We're here for you."

"Thanks,Gunther! With this you have my permission to date her. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome,Flynn. Now, go sleep!" I said as he went sleep and I entered the bed slowly to don't wake Cece up. I try to put her in my arms again, but she turns to me and say:

"Gunther, that was beautiful. I'm so happy, I have the best boyfriend ever. Thanks to encourage him again. I love you."

"I've always loved you. And still love. Let's go sleep, baybee."

I used my old and funny 'baybee' and she laughed. She lay in my arms and we fell asleep together. With the right of a little goodnight kiss.

**Dina's POV**

Oh, wonderful. Just wonderful. Frank was in jail. Who'll help me? I need to get Deuce back to me. That slut called Rocky. Ugh! She'll not have MY Deuce. He's mine,mine,mine. And no one will ever take him away from me. I need a plan...Something fast and smart. Something perfect.

**Rocky's POV**

I woke up and saw the door opened and Deuce wasn't here. The window was opened. Where he was? I looked for him in his apartment and in Cece's whole apartment too. I found a note and shouted. Cece cane out, and shouted too. Gunther read the note and said:

"Oh,my God."

In the note was write:

"Yes,Rocky...Your boyfriend was kidnapped by me. And I doubt you to find us. By the way, we'll never come back. It's just me and Deuce, and NO ONE will interrupt this. I dare you to find me. If you find,Deuce's yours. If not,mine forever. Good luck.  
Dina ;)"

"Oh,my God... What will I do? My boyfriend was kidnapped by a crazy girl. What do I do?"

"She gave us a dare. And we're going to do it." Cece said as she winked at me and have a malicious smile on her face. Gunther nodded and I smiled a little bit happy. Gunther just kissed her, and said:

"What a smart girlfriend I have."

"You didn't see nothing,baby." She replied.

"What's your plan?" I asked.

"Okay, we can do..." She started to talk and I was totally convinced that this was going to be right.

What will happen next? Will they find a way to bring Deuce back? If yes,what? If no,what? Why is Dina doing it? And Frankie, why did he did that? Was only for their personal wishes? Or something else? What's Dina and Frankie secret? So many questions... And the answers will appear soon,one by one. Just wait... (Short chapter :\ Sorry)  
Vicki


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Sought by police/Missed call/The Child/Lost in the dark  
Pairing in the chapter: Gece.  
Start: The Plan; Part 2  
Middle: In the way.  
Middle 2: The trail.  
End: We arrive there.

A/N: Well, it seems that will take a little more time to Deuce be found.

A/N #2: Don't be nervous, the part 2 of the middle, called "The Child" is not what you're thinking. My cousin is living in my house for a while, and she read the story when I'm writing. She thought that Cece was pregnant. Lol, this is not going to happen.

And the story starts...now.

^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=^

**Cece's POV**

I told them my plan and Rocky didn't understood,so I had to explain all over again. Normally,I don't understand her plans,but today, Rocky wasn't understanding mine? After all my lot of explains,Rocky had understood, and I breathed relieved. Then I felt someone behind me, hugging me. And I receive his words too.

"I always knew that you're smarter than other people."

"Then you'll receive a prize."

"Really? What?"

"Yes. What do you think about this?" I said leaning in and Rocky interrupt us.

"Ugh! Get a room! Deuce can be dying now, and you're making out?"

"Sorry." We apologized.

"Okay. Let's go,we have my boyfriend to save!" Rocky said thinking.

"But we don't know where they are." Gunther said.

"Yeah,Rocky,where they could be now?"

"Well.. I passed three years of my life living with Dina, when I thought she was our friend. I remember that she said something about a little house of her dad in Forest View. Maybe she's with Deuce there." Rocky answered.

"I don't think that Dina lead Deuce there,I mean, why in a forest, is hidden! And if they aren't there? And it's so distant! Really, I don't believe that she's having all that work for Deuce!" I said.

"Cece,it's to be hidden. She kidnapped Deuce, is a crime. And more distant, more difficult to found,that's her intention. But if she isn't there..Come on,she just kidnapped Deuce 2 hours ago, she can't be that distant. Let's get a car, we need to find Deuce! Oh,come on, he can't be just kidnapped and we just leave it happen? He's our friend,always helped us. Cece, you remember, when Frank slapped you, 2 years ago, Deuce punched Frank, and took care of your face. He makes me happy,he is Ty's best friend,he's your best friend, almost like a brother for you. You known him before me. It's our time to show him that we are his friends and to prove him that...I'm a good girlfriend."

"Okay,but first, we don't have driver's license. And where we're going to find a car?" I said.

"Well, I'm 16. Oh,my little Cece is younger than me. She's 15. Cece, it means that you're really my little cookie!" Gunther said.

"Oh,shut up. Okay, but do you know drive?" I asked angry.

"Yes,looks like my papa had teach me how to drive in a desert place. I just need a car." Gunther said with his accent. It's so cute.

"And you took me to our dates in a taxi? Where we couldn't even kiss, or make out?' I asked and he laughed.

"That means that if I had a car and we were going to our dates in it, you wanted to make out on the car?" He said as he took my wrists and pulled me closer.

"Of course!" I answered.

"Okay,I'll just ignore what I saw and say, my father had left his car on the parking lot of our building. Maybe we can took it. Let's go to my house,pick up the keys and the car." Rocky told us excited.

"Let's go. But wait," Rocky looked at me. "Why did your father left his car here?"

"Because they took mom's car to the trip."

"Okay,let's go." I said positively.

We took the car and after a time, we were on Forest View. There was beautiful. Pity that dirty people like Dina, were hiding there. We got out of the car and started to walk in the trail. Was getting dark, and I was scared,so Gunther put his arm around me. Rocky was determined,so went ahead without fear. After 45 minutes without knowing where we were going and totally lost, I broke the silence.

"For a smart one, you should have brought a map,Rocky. Now we're lost."

"Look, I'm not the one here, you should have thought about brought a map too,Cece."

"Oh, what? Now is to exchange accusations? Okay,let's start it. With the fact tha-"

"Girls,stop it! Come on, can you stop to fight? Is the third fight that you two are in. In the way you were all: 'Don't worry, he'll be okay, I love you.'. Now you're all 'I hate you, it's all your fault that we're lost.'. So, please, just shut up! We have someone to save, we don't have time to argue bullshit!" He said angrily.

"Okay. Sorry,Rocky."

"Nah,it's okay. I'm sorry."

"That's the way I like." Gunther said as I kissed him.

After 15 more minutes we were on middle of nowhere. Rocky looked disappointed and I rubbed her shoulders.

"Relax,Rocky..."

I started to dig the floor, which was actually just a pile of leaves. There was nothing. I looked up at the trees, nothing. I turned a stone down,and there was a entrance. I opened silently the little door, and there was a stair. I screamed:

"Rocky,Gunther! Look at this. " I said animated and she laughed.

"Do you think we should go in there?" Rocky said.

"I think we should." Gunther said and Rocky nodded.

Rocky was the 1st to enter, Gunther was th e second. When I thought he had already left the stair, he was waiting for me in the stair. He was behind me in the stair.

"I thought you were already down. Why are you behind me, when we are still on the stair?"

"Because I thought you were needing some help."

"Well I don't."

"I'm still here."

"Oh,come on!" Rocky yelled from down there.

"Okay,Gunther."

He putted his hands on my hips and helped me to go down,which I wasn't really don't needing any help. When we arrived, Rocky said:

"Oh,are you guys sure that don't want a room?"

"No,but if you want to give us one,we can't decline." I said joking.

Me and Gunther laughed and Rocky was angry. Well, maybe it's because she's alone. I bet that when we find Deuce, she'll be all smiling:happiness because she have found him and joy that she had someone to kiss, make-out or whatever more that they do. Now that were all of us together, I asked Rocky:

"And now? Have two hallways here."

"We have to separate and find them. Or even any clues that they are or were here."

We had to choose someone to go with. Let me see. If I go with Rocky, I'll concentrate more, and find Deuce. If I go with Gunther, I'll not stop to want to kiss Gunther, hug him, took his hand... Well,ultimately, I'll just want to make out. Let's see...Concentrate or date?  
Let me do another review.

Rocky:Well, she'll probably make me more focused, make me pay more attention, and if I say something stupid, she'll say I'm being silly. I think she thinks better alone. In fact,I still have a little angry with her since last year,when she left me for another girl in Science project. Resuming, I think she'll think better alone. And then she's without Deuce,and very moody. Whatever I do she'll get angry.

Gunther: Well, it explains things in a different way. He's more loving,affectionate and treats me very well. Moreover, he is very sweet to me. Aww,need more words? I go with him.

"Rocky, I better go with Gunther. I mean, you'll think better alone, and maybe me being there with you, will just difficult more the things." Rocky hugged me and said:

"Okay,I'll see you guys when we're back. Good luck."

**Rocky's POV**

I leave Cece go with Gunther. I mean, I'm scared and all, but I still think that she'll just make out with him, and if she comes with me, she'll talk about Gunther. Since that whole week that she's talking about Gunther without stopping. I'm so moody. Okay, just stop thinking. Well,it's a really long hallway. Really? To be a 'home' or whatever it is, is underground! What about the lights and expensive furniture? Is Dina's father from Mafia? Come on,here it's underground, how's this so chic?  
Okay,Rocky...Keep calm. If she find you, just punch her. She'll be maybe just with a knife, a baseball bat, an electric stun gun,a pan...It's okay. I wonder how's Cece and Gunther now. Oh,yeah,I know: JUST MAKING OUT, I BET.

**Cece's POV**

Well, it's a looong hallway. And really? Here is so illuminated and empty and scary.

"I'm so scared." I said.

"Don't worry. Your man is here to you,baybee."

"Oh,yeah,that man that screamed like a girl when we had a 'ghost' on Shake It Up,Chicago! studio."

"Oh,came on,Cece...I grew up."

"Your man is here to you,baybee."

The lights winked and Gunther screamed, and came to behind me.

"Is just an electrical fault,'man'."

"I knew it."

"Yeah,your screams prove the otherwise."

"Let's just walk,okay?" He said angrily.

"Oh,baby,are you angry?" I asked putting my arms around his neck. He was avoiding to look at me.

"No." He answered showing me the otherwise. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Don't be,baby,I'm scared too." I said as he lead his hand to my back,embracing me. "Even if you're the man, and had to be more braver."

"Cece, don't end our climate up."

"We're having a climate here?"

"Of course!"

"Then I'm going to recover it."

I said, and kissed him. It lasted about 2 minutes. It could had been longer, but I pulled away.

"We have to find Deuce, or at least help it."

"Okay. But when we find him, you're going to give me at least 5 or more kisses."

"But it's too many kisses!"

"Oh,compared to the so much kisses I really want, this is very little. Moreover, if I could, I would kiss you the whole day,everyday."

"Okay, but when we find Deuce,okay?"

"Okay."

**Rocky's POV**

I found a door and opened. Then, suddenly I saw Deuce unconscious and tied-up to a chair. I ran into the room, to untie him,someone hit my head with a piece of wood. Before falling to the ground and pass out, I saw Dina.

Will Rocky be okay? Will Deuce and Rocky be saved? Will Dina go to jail? So many questions...All of them will be answered on the next and last chapters of my story. Any questions? Opinions? So,just tell what you think/ask of the story on a review. Thanks again.  
Vicki.  
3


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Lost in the Dark/Deuce's Here/Love Promise/Where's Rocky/To a Safe Place...Or Not?  
Pairing in the chapter: Reuce/A little GeCe (they have to concentrate!)  
Start: Lost in the Dark.  
Middle: Deuce's here.  
Middle 2:Where's Rocky?  
Middle 3: Love Promise.

End: To a safe place...Or not?

A/N: I want to thank so much the reviews. I'm loving this. Thanks very much to Ciline, your words just had illuminated my mind,making me more happier and excited to write. Shakeitup777 too,thank you so much for accompany my story, and always giving that lovely review for me. That always makes me excited to write. Thank you so much! Obviously, I love your stories :)

A/N #2: WARNING: Too many bad language/content on the chapter. Dina's rude.

**Deuce's POV**

I felt my head hurting. So much. All I remember is seeing Dina hit my head. And I'm here now, totally lost in the dark. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Rocky on the floor. I was with my mouth covered, with a piece of cloth. And I tried to shout,but I couldn't, so Dina just said:

"Rocky,were you looking for him? He's here! And he's mine! What? Oh,yeah... You think you're so strong, so smart, but you're just a weak bitch,desperate for a boy."

So,Rocky murmured something.

"What?" Dina said.

"I'm not a weak bitch desperate for a boy,Dina. You are."

"Shut up!" Dina slapped Rocky right on the face. And I screamed.

"What? Oh,poor Deuce,am I hurting your enchanted princess?"

I didn't knew that Dina could be that bad. I looked and Rocky and she looked at me. I felt one tear running down my face and Dina said:

"And it's crying too? Aww, what a cute boy. He's crying for the slut. Deuce,you don't have to do this,because in a few hours you will not see her anymore. Never."

After,she started to think,then she asked something to Rocky.

"Did you bring someone with you? Cece,Gunther or anyone?"

"N-no."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't bring anyone,Dina. You know that I like to do everything alone." Oh no. Rocky brought someone with her. It's a lie,she hate to do everything alone,and never did anything without Cece. Dina came to me and slipped the cloth down my face. She told me not to scream and I obeyed her.

"Dina...Please,don't slap her anymore. I mean,whatever you have to do with her, do with me. If you want to slap her,slap me. She's too much hurt. Look at her."

Dina looked at Rocky and said:

"Fine. But you Rocky better behave! Oh,I'm hungry...I'll go at McDonald's...maybe I brought something for you two...I don't know."

She took her purse and waved with a cynical smile in her face. I looked at Rocky and broke the silence.

"Rocky,are you crazy? Baby, why did you came? You're hurt now! Just because of me? I can die, but you can't be hurt. I'll try to get out of that chair, and we'll run away. Did you bring someone with you?"

"Yes. Gunther and Cece. Oh,no. Dina will see them in the way?"

I saw a knife and pulled my chair closer. It'll took very very long time, but I'll try.

**Cece's POV**

I was with Gunther, we had found a door with a lot of guns and knifes. I saw a photo of Dina's family. We were looking at it, and we heard some steps coming from outside. I closed the door quickly and turn the lights off. I saw Dina passing across the door, and Gunther put his hands on my and his mouth,avoiding any type of sound. After five minutes, we opened the door, and I looked at Gunther scared.

"Gunther, Deuce's here! We need to tell it Rocky!"

"Yes,but what about Rocky? I mean,Dina was coming from the same hallway."

"Oh,my God. Let's find the room, quickly,let's go!"

We went to the same hallway that Rocky went, and there had 13 doors. I opened from the right side,and Gunther the left. Nothing. I came to a door on the end of the hallway and called Gunther. We looked carefully in the lock of the door. I saw brown hair and opened the door slowly.

"Cece!" Deuce screamed and I ran into the room. Gunther came to untie Deuce's hands and I put Rocky's head on my lap.

"Rocky,Rocky,wake up! Rocky,are you listening me? Rocky,please,wake up." I begged. Rocky slowly opened her eyes, and Gunther untied Deuce.

"Gunther, please,you carry Rocky,she's weak. I help Deuce."

"But if Dina comes back?" Gunther asked.

"We'll have to hid." I answered.

"Then let's go."

I putted Deuce's arms around my shoulders and when he got up, he won balance and I blurted him. Rocky was quiet,but awake. We tried our best to ran as fast as we could,but our big problem was in the stair. I climbed the stairs, and Rocky,then Deuce and Gunther. I hugged Rocky,and we started to walk in the trail. I saw someone's head and told them, we got hidden behind a rock. After we see that she had entered the 'secret underground' we got into the car, and ran away. I looked at Rocky,and talked to her:

"Rocky,are you okay? Did she did something with you?"

"Yeah,she hit a pan in my head,is hurting sooo much,can you see if have any cut?"

"Okay...Let me see...No. Rocky, I'm sorry for not going with you, I should have gone with you,but I didn't, is all my fault,I'm sorry."

"No,Cece. Nothing here's your fault. You're innocent. And if any of us knew it, but we didn't. You didn't knew that this was going to happen. Cece,I love you,nothing of this is your fault,okay?"

"Okay. Rocky,I love you too. Just thinking about losing you,is my nightmare. So,now that Deuce's here,I guess you have someone to hug,kiss and whatever more..."

"Yeah, I found him. I'm so happy, I just fulfilled my promise."

"Wait,what promise?" Deuce asked.

"That I were going to find you,and save you." Rocky answered.

They kissed and Rocky just put her head on his chest. I smiled to Gunther, and he smiled back. After a while started to rain, and we came home. We sat all on the living room, trying to think about any place to go.

"Okay,guys...I don't that here's safe anymore. Y'all know, that Deuce was kidnapped here, and when Dina notice that we ran away,she'll be back. I'm sure about it." I said.

"Cece!" I heard someone yell.

"Oh,my God, Flynn! Is you! So,,how was hanging out with Uncle Frank?" I asked,hugging him.

"Oh,was good. Deuce!"

"Hey,little guy." Deuce said happily.

"Are you okay? I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Yeah,I'm fine,Flynn. What about you? Are ya okay?"

"Yeah,umm,I'm fine"

"Flynn, we are going to find a safe place. You want to go with us, or stay with Uncle Frank?" I asked him. After a long time thinking,he answered.

"Cece, I'll miss you guys very much, but I think that if I stay with Uncle Frank will be more safe for me."

"Okay,Flynn. I was going to do it, anyways. I'll miss you,baby."

Uncle Frank nodded to me from the door, and I smiled.

"Well, looks like I'll miss you,kids. I love y'all."

"We also love you,Uncle Frank. Thanks for everything and for take care of Flynn." I said and hugged him.

"What are the Uncles for? I mean, I'm Deuce's uncle, but I feel like I'm uncle of you all."

"It's because you are." Rocky said.

Uncle Frank waved and took Flynn to his house. Gunther smiled to me, and I walked closer to him.

"So,looks like I'm going to win five kisses." Gunther said, stroking my hair.

"No,you're not going to win. Because we'll find a safe place to stay,then decide what we're going to do about Dina, and come back with our decision."

"But,you promised."

"I know, but it's not the best time."

"Really?" He said pointing at Rocky and Deuce. They were kissing. Really? We have a lots of problem and they just decide to kiss in the middle of my living room? Well, I can't say nothing,because I was just doing it all the time with Gunther when we and Rocky were looking for Deuce.

"Yes,I'm not going to took their example."

"I think you should." He took my hands and put it around his neck. He kissed me and after 15 of making out, just kissing,hugging, and laughing, I broke the 'happiness scene' and said:

"Okay, now,everybody, resuming Rocky,Deuce and Gunther...Let's think about a place to go. We have to go to a safe place, to think about a decision."

"But where?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know...Let's see the suggestions. Gunther,my baby,my little precious snowflake,my l-" I suggested.

"JUST ASK IT!" Rocky yelled at me.

"So,my baby,do you have any suggestion about a safe place for us to go?"

"Well,my grandfather had give me a chalet, maybe we can go there." Gunther answered as he held my hand.

"A very good one. Rocky,do you have any suggestion?" I asked to her.

"I was thinking about we going to my family and Tinka's trip, but it would be annoying."

"Yeah,I agree. Deuce, any one?"

"No...I really can't think about nothing."

"Then,let's go to your chalet,Gunther!" I said to him excited. Rocky and Deuce started kissing again.

"Okay, but I'm tired...I mean, we are one night without sleep." He said being lazy.

"No,let's go there, and when we make sure that we're safe,we can sleep. Now,Gunther, please. Let's go."

"No,if I drive, I'll sleep on the steering wheel,and I really don't want to visit the hospital now."

"Okay,let's call Uncle Frank...Gunther."

"What?"

"I understand you."

"I know it,and that's the best part of have you as my girlfriend. You understand me."

"Yeah,we both do it."

"Let's just swear we'll do it in the rest of our lifetime."

"What?"

"Try to understand each other. Try to don't be mean, and always love each other."

"Of course. This is our love promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed him and after a few minutes, Uncle Frank was here. We were going to a really safe place...I just don't have a good feeling about it. I mean, when we wet out of the apartment, I was feeling like I was being followed. Gunther asked me if I was okay...

"Cece,are you okay? You don't look confident."

"No,I'm feeling like I'm being followed. Is someone following us?"

"No,Cece. Maybe it's just things of your head. I felt it too,but then just disappeared. Relax."

"Okay..."

He hugged me and we entered the car.

**Gunther's POV**

Cece was looking at all around her, looking suspicious. I asked her if she was okay,and she told that she was feeling followed. I know, because I'm feeling it too. But then,just passed. Maybe is all of my mind. Uncle Frank lead us there in Rocky's father car and came back to home in a taxi. We were on the chalet, and I just love that place. It's so comfortable. I'm feeling like someone is spying on us. But just forget it,Gunther...Is just your head. After a quickly lunch, we all went to sleep. I turned the alarms of security on and took Deuce and Rocky for their room, and Cece for our room. We changed, to feel more comfortable, in a 'home' look and climber in bed. I gave Cece a kiss and we fell asleep with Cece on my arms.

ZZZ...

I was impressed that when we woke up, no one had been kidnapped. After a lunch, and a quickly make-out session, everybody went to the garden to argue about Dina topic. That little bad and cruel person. Who had supporting the boy who wanted to rape Cece and had slapped her on the face. I thought she was a good person. But no. And she had called Rocky bad things, slapped Rocky, punched Rocky on the head with a pan! Kidnapped Deuce, helped to kidnap Flynn.

More cruel than this can't exist. I'm wondering..are we safe here? I keep with that feling saying that's someone spying and following us.

Is here safe? Or not? And if not,what's going to happen'?

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

Is the 'Dina,the nightmare' thing over? Or she will torment all this again? Will Cece's mom know about all that happened? If yes, how will her react? Oh,I'm seeing the end coming and a very happy one... :(  
But don't worry,if you liked this story,I'm sure you'll like the others I had planning on.  
Well, that's all. More later.  
Kisses. Hugs.  
Victoria.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19: The Decision/Our Song/That's What I Call Love/Why can't be like this forever?  
Pairing in the chapter: Reuce/A __little__ GeCe  
Start: The Decision  
Middle: That's What I Call Love  
Middle 2: Our Song.  
End: Why can't be like this forever?_

A/N: So,I was re-reading my story,and I received a review, from a Guest, that called my attention for the same thing I had noticed earlier on my story. I didn't had wrote much Reuce, the most part of my story was about GeCe. Then,I'm thinking about make the story longer..But I don't know about it.. And that I'll wrote half GeCe and half Reuce, with the details: Tynka, or any other situations when the moms discover about the girls dating,Flynn and Henry and other things...But in that chapter I'll write more Reuce than Gece. Well...To the story and...Thanks for everything!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-x=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=x-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**Rocky's POV**_

After a long,long time, we decided that we are going to tell Cece's mom, but only if Dina try to attack again. Then Gunther and Cece kissed,like,a lot of times and then they went to the park. I was alone with Deuce. And he broke the silence.

"Rocky."  
i love the way you wake up with messy hair and foggy eyes. you're beautiful and i love you.  
"What?"

"Baby, if we never broke up,and live happily...Would you someday marry me?"

Well that question just made me froze. Was him just saying that in a few years, we could be married?

"Of course,Deuce. But not now."

"Sure,Rocky! We can't be married at 15."

"But...why do you ask?"

"Because you're the only girl I want to pass the rest of my life with."

"Better be. Because I love you,and I don't want to discover that I almost died because of you,and don't get married one day!"

"You know I could die for you, don't you?"

"Of course."

"So, let me kiss these soft lips."

"Of course. And Deuce..."

"What?"

_"__Where else could you kiss? Duhh, just my lips.__"_

"Now, but in the future,when we get more intimate, I would like to kiss your whole body,in a affectionate way,if you can understand me."

"Of course I do...I love you."

I kissed him and he put his arms around my waist. Every moment,it's like a little piece of the sky. Beautiful,unique, and magical. Just too good to be truth. Our kisses were just magic. Our moments, unique. Our love was just

_indescribable. Of course sometimes, we had some fights, but that just made us more __mature, and more in love with each other. Our lips were meant to each other.__ They just fit perfectly. And every time I think about him, my body relax, and my dreams come true when he's around. I thought I would never love someone like that. So strong, so special.__I'm wondering how to tell this to my mom And for my dad, it'll be harder, because if he got angry just knowing that I was dancing in the 'Shake It Up, Chicago', imagine when I tell him about Deuce._

"Rocky?"

"What?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how will I tell about us to my mom and my dad. They'll not accept. I'm sure about it."

"Why, do you think they'll not like me?"

"Is not that. But when I tell them about that we're dating,they'll not accept because my dad got all sad and mad at me when I told him that I wanted to be a dancer.

_Of course, after that he let me keep on dancing. But a relationship... He'll not accept__."_

"What about your mom?"

"I think she'll be more easier to convince. She'll just make a lot of questions, and if she offer cake, she liked you."

"Okay... What do you think about we go mt your mom in a day that your dad's working?"

"Yeah,good idea."

"That's my girl. Well,are you tired?'

"A lot."

"Then, go sleep,baby. I'm here, if you need something."

"I love you so much,Deuce.."

"I love you too, my kitten"

_I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead. After that, we hugged,kissed again and I take a nap in his lap._

zzz...

I woke up, and didn't see Deuce. I thought he had been kidnapped by Dina. Then, I saw a note in the table in the middle of the living room. I took it and read:

"I like your 'waking up' wild look,you always have your hair messed up and morning beauty. Like always. You're perfect and I had liked you since always."

I smiled to myself and felt my heart beating more and more louder. Then I felt that breath of who just wake up, and I went to the bathroom, to brush my teeth. There,I found another note:

"I adore the way your smile,it's so bright, that light up all my world. And just make me feel better. You're pretty and I like you."

I smiled to myself again, and just went to the kitchen, to eat something. I found a box of donuts and hot chocolate on the table. In the box, was another note:

_"I like the way you're polite when you're eating. Looks like a royalty princess. And the way you get excited when you eat donuts. As I love pass my whole days with you,hearing your voice, feeling your presence, loving your laughter,loving your smile. You're wonderful, and I adore you."_

_Then I went to the garden, because I was needing a really fresh air. After my smiles of happiness, I wasn't needing the _air-conditioning. Then I saw Deuce waiting for me, in the bench of the garden, just with the last note. He gave it to me, and I read it:

"You're the only one who had always made me crazy,no doubt. And everything about you makes me thing...I'm the luckiest guy of the world. Everything about you are unique,and no one will ever change this. You have your way to be yourself, and that one thing about you,captivates me. You live without care about what the other people think about you. And that makes you different, just special. Baby,you are like a pink star in the sky. While exist a lot of stars meaning the same thing, looking the same, being the same, you're different,making your characteristics be just...unique. You're perfect to me, even if they say that no one's perfect. You are. And I love you. Don't you ever forget that."

"Deuce..."

"Yes,Rocky?"

"I'll never,ever forget about it. I'm just warning you that I'm really jealous, and sometimes, I'll be very mean to the girls that come talk with you. I'm a little possessive. And that I love you more than everything. I'm really wanting to tell my parents. And then,you and I can go out without hid it."

"Rocky...Now, is not about your parents. It's about you. And I. Us. We're having this moment to ourselves, so..Just let's forget about the world for a moment. Okay?"

"Yeah,I'm sorry. I start to babble like an idiot when I'm around you."

"I know. Own experience."

We kissed and he just got me up, and put my legs around his waist. I kissed him, and we fell on the grass. Wow, what a beautiful garden. It's so big. Looks like a forest. We were on sitting on the grass,kissing. Then,Deuce just pulled away and said:

"Rocky, I want to give something special for you."

"Uhh,and what is it?" I asked excitedly.

He took a ring box out of his pocket and I lead my hands to my mouth. He opened and I saw a diamond silver ring. He said:

"Rocky,this ring is on my family for 50 years. It's a very,very rare diamond ring. My dad gave to my mom,but they divorced and my dad gave me the ring, in case of I find the right girl. But that was found,so I'm giving it to you. It's a promise ring. I really love you, and we have a serious relationship happening here. I found you. And dad told me to gave it to the 'right girl' so...it's yours."

"Oh,my God,Deuce...It's beautiful. Thank you!"

"It's everything about love."

"Yeah,and I love you."

We kissed twice and passed all day looking at each other and to the sky,that was getting dark. I really am wondering where's Cece now...

**Cece's POV**

Me and Gunther went to the park, to leave Rocky and Deuce alone. I mean, I knew that something special would happen. I don't know if it's because Deuce was the first person I knew,but every time he's going to do something special,I know it. He don't tell me,but I know it, because when he's going to do something really nice, he starts to smile too much.

"Cece?" Gunther whispered.

"What,baby?"

"Would you someday marry me?"

"Of course,Gunther. You're the only one who can make this one happy." I said pointing at myself.

"We'll have mini-hessenhefers?"

"Yeah,Gunther,we'll."

"In the future,right?"

"No,imagine." I said sarcastically.

"Then, I was thinking about,maybe we go out...What do you think about bowling?"

"Oh,it's fun,but I don't know how to play it."

"Then I'll teach you." He said as he pulled me in a kiss.

"What happens if I didn't do well?"

"One week without kiss,one week without sleeping together, one week without hugs, one week without me."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Deal."

We went to bowling and we went to the balls. I catch one ball, and called Gunther to help me. He held for behind and put his hand on mine,then, he kissed my neck,and I felt my back in his chest. I giggled:

"Gunther,behave yourself! Not here."

"I'm just teaching you how to play."

"Yeah...I know..." I said sarcastically.

"Then,you go at that little black line and throw your ball."

I did exactly the same what he said and did a STRIKE! For 5 times. He kissed me proudly and I hugged him. He kissed my forehead and we went to park. We sat on a bench and he broke the silence.

"Looks like the Gran' Papa here taught his girl how to bowling!"

"Yeah,you taught me right. I guess I'll ask more lessons like that everyday."

"Then I'll love to give you lessons of how play bowling."

He stroked my hair, and I leaned my head in his chest. He kissed my head, and said:

"Want to go home?"

"Yes,I'm tired."

"Don't be, we'll do a lot of things."

"I'm scared now."

"Relax,I'm kidding."

"Good!"

"Maybe..."

I looked at him and he smiled. We went home.

**Dina's POV**

So is that? They think that they can just treat me like a dumb? Well,they can't. It better they prepare themselves...For what waits them. It better they just don't mess up.

**Rocky's POV**

I heard Gunther and Cece's voices and i just deepened the kiss with Deuce.

"Hey Rocky!" I heard Cece say.

"Okay." She took Gunther's hand and went to the room. And don't ask me what happened here. I really don't want to know, and try to imagine, I'll make me throw up. Deuce and I went to Crusty's and we just shred a pizza together . Then,there was happening a 'Couple dance' in the same stage that Ty was rapping and Flynn making funny quotes. Deuce took my hand and we danced there. And how could this be happening? They were playing our song, Off the Chain. We were smiling to each other and we kissed when the song was over. Oh,how I wish that Cece could see this. She would think this is so cute! I will try not to imagine what's happening now.

"Rocky,right now,I'm sure that one day you'll be ."

"I would love to be. In the future."

"We'll have mini-Martinez too? In the future?"

"Of course?"

"Aw,how cute."

"You're such a girl."

"If I'm a girl, it's good you to know that this girl loves you."

"You know,that don't sounds good."

"..."

"But I understood what you mean. And I love you too."

"Better do. Let's play a game?"

"Sure. Ping pong?"

"Yeah."

We went to the other side of Crusty's and after two match of ping pong, I lose.

"Rocky,don't worry...You just lose the match."

"Just lose? Rocky Blue never lose nothing!"

"You lost. Your heart to me."

"I know,baby... Oh my God,you cheated the game! Just can be it. I never lost nothing!"

"Oh,come on!"

"I'm kidding."

We were there for a few hours talking with Uncle Frank and Flynn came and talked with us too. He asked about Cece, and I told him that she was busy. He gave me a weird look, laughed and just nodded. I think he understood that. I mean,it's what he thinks,I don't know what she and Gunther were doing. I put him sat on my lap, and hugged him. After this, we went home, and Cece and Gunther were watching a movie and laughing. I greeted them and I started to make the dinner. I love to cook! After that, we just sat all together and started to watch another movie. Everything feels so good.

Why do I'm feeling like is someone spying on us?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Everyone thinks that Dina's calm. But she isn't. And maybe the silence and absence of her is just meaning that she's planning on something. Isn't cute when they're all happy? What about Reuce today? Thanks for all the lovely comments of, shakeitup777, Z-swagg (who gave me a heart attack today.), those lots of Guests and Ciline. Love you all, everybody that left a review here,thanks!

So,do you think I need no prolong that story? How many chapters?

Love,

Victoria.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: What am I going To Do?/The things are getting better./Awkward/Troubles  
Pairing in the chapter: Reuce/GeCe  
Start: What am I going To Do?  
Middle: Awkward.  
Middle 2: Troubles.  
End: The things are getting better.

A/N: So, I'm a little bit scared, because I put the song Double Talk in the chapter,and I never listened before. So,if I make any mistakes,sorry. Well, will be a musical chapter. The titles are names of musics. But "Double Trouble" isn't. Is just a name for the part of Dina and the reactions of girls moms, when they tell them that they're dating...Wooo,a long chapter. Well, I'll try to post another one-shot today,maybe one, to be my collection of One-Shots: You Belong With Me (I edited.) and other one! Own how cute..And I'm a lot scared about your comment, KatyCat1D...Well,looks like you're a fan of fictions M. kimluvsyhu143,thank you so much,for alert me about my mistakes,and I'm very happy for your review. Thanks so much. So,thanks so much Ciline, I'm very thankful about you! Yeah, I'm very happy! xoxo

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Deuce POV  
**  
I greeted Gunther, and Cece and Rocky hugged,then we went our room. After that,we kissed and we were with our eyes closed and we started to breath heavily. I put my hand on her waist and pulled her close. She put her arms around my neck and I hugged her tight. She kissed back and I explored her back with my hands,then took my mouth to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses in her neck. She moaned and I held her pulled away and Rocky was really tired,so she went to sleep. I wasn't tired, so I took my phone,and started to listen I remembered Dina. Why can't she just accept that I'm happy with Rocky? I'll have to talk to her. Sooner or later... I remembered every little fight we had, and how mean she were. And when I said something that she didn't liked,she yelled at me. Every time we fought. We never hung out too much. Our kisses were just without passion. I didn't felt nothing. Uncle Frank didn't like her. Ty never supported us that much. Cece didn't had that happiness about us. I thought I was never going to say this,but I'm relieved that Dina just left me and Rocky alone. She was making me go crazy. I could just kill her. I wanted Dina just to accept it. I mean... listening this music, is just everything I feel and felt. I wanted to trust Dina again,but I can't. She's ruining my life with Rocky. When I broke up with Dina, I told her that I wanted to be her friend. And that I loved her, but as a friend. But everything I said, I just regretted. Because I don't want to be Dina's friend anymore. Not after what she did with Rocky. But that music just had a lot of 'Me and Dina'. Because everything she wanted to tell me was a fight. I couldn't be me. Because if not, she would fight, and fight.

_All I get from you is double, double, talk, talk_

_Every single day, day, every word you say, say_

_When you move your mouth, mouth_

_That's all that comes out, out_

_Just a just a lot a lot a, double double talk talk_

_All I get from you is double, double, talk talk_

_Every single time, time, make me lose my mind mind_

_When you move your lips, all I'm hearing is, is_

_Just a lot a double double talk talk, double talk_

_No surprise that I feel_

_I've been protective on a case_

_I wish that I could trust you once again_

_I wish that I could catch you as a friend_

_Hit me with the truth, come on, it's me_

_I need some honesty, yeah, honestly_

~Double Talk~

I increased the volume of the song, thinking more about what was happening. My terrible 'relationship' with Dina was over,my love for Rocky just was turning bigger,my happy relationship with Rocky, my happiness being affected by Dina. Was a nightmare in a dream. Or otherwise. My life was being ruined because Dina can't take that I don't love her. Well,when we were dating,she treated me so bad. She never hugged me, she had just fight with me every time. But now that I broke up, she's saying that she loves me and want me back. I fell asleep with my phone playing mode replay of this song.

**Cece's POV**

After me movie yesterday, me and Gunther went to our room. In the middle of the night, we went to my home,so we had the whole apartment just for us. I woke up, and went to bathroom. Then my phone rang and Gunther woke up, while answering it.

"Yeah?"

"Cece?"

"No,I'm Gunther."

"Why are you with Cece's phone?"

"Because she's in the bathroom,and I answered."

"Are you in our house? Why so earlier?"

"Because she wanted help to clean her room."

"But wh-...Tell Cece I'm in the way to home."

"Okay,bye ."

He turn the phone off and panicked.

"Cece,your mom is in the way to here!"

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God! Get dressed now!"

We get closed and I asked Gunther:

"Gunther,can we talk with my mom about us? I can't hide it from her...I want her to know. I want the world to know that I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I'm dating you,and I don't want to hide it from her."

"I guess you're right, after all,I'm dating the best girl of the world."

I saw mom's car and we started to pretend like we were watching a movie. My mom entered home and said:

"Hey,honey!"

"Hey,mom!"

I hugged her and she sat on the armchair and asked:

"What are you guys watching?"

"A movie." I answered.

"Oh...Can you pause it?" She asked.

"Sure." I paused the movie and she started to talk.

"Cece, soon after you called me that day to say that everything was okay,I heard his voice behind of yours calling you 'baby'. Today,Gunther answered your phone,certainly in your room. Are you two dating?"

"What?" Gunther asked.

"You know what I asked."

"Okay,mom. I was going to talk with you about it...Well,after a lot of years secretly crushing on each other...Since five years old,and these feelings just showed up now,me and Gunther are in love,so, yes, me and Gunther are dating."

"Oh...Cece...you should have told me this earlier."

"I know,mom. But I was scared about your reaction."

"I know,Cece. I was a teenager too...I know what you're feeling. And you are...?"

"I'm Gunther, Cece's boyfriend. Oh, mrs. Jone-"

"Please,call me Georgia."

"Georgia,I've always love your daughter. Since I was five. I love Cece and she's very important for me. I'll do anything for her."

"Okay,Gunther...You're accepted. But don't break her heart."

"I can't."

"Aww,Gunther,I love you too" I said as I kissed him.

"But I have a subject to talk about you guys...Well...when two person love each other, somethings can happen and-"

"Mom. You're giving us 'the talk'?"

"Yes."

"You don't need to." Gunther said.

"Okay...but you two...had sex?" She asked and I froze. My jaw's dropped and I looked at Gunther.

"Well...when two people love each other, a lot of thing can happen,but thi-" I started.

"That mean no." Gunther cut me off and answered.

"I just wanted to make sure that I'll not have my grandchildren running around that house. You're too young,Cece. And if you two had did it and aren't telling me, I'll kill you,Gunther. I don't want babies,Cece. You can't become a mom. Okay?"

"Why me?" Gunther asked.

"Because you're the man, and you're older than her one year, you should had responsibilities. Cece,you too. Because you guys will kiss,lean on each other, start to hold tighter, then-"

"Okay,mom! I understood!" I said cutting her off.

"Good. Where's Flynn?"

"He's with Uncle Frank." Gunther answered.

"So,mom,I wanted to talk about something with you."

"What is this?"

"Mom,Dina's following Rocky and Deuce, and Deuce was kidnapped. Then,Frank kidnapped Flynn too,and he tried to rape me. But Gunther saved me. I'm sorry for not telling you this before."

"What's her name? And what about him,Frank?"

"Dina Santa Rosa Maria de la Gracia. Well,Frank's in jail. " Gunther said.

"Hey...That girl..Her dad is being wanted by the police. And she'll be in the jail."

"How long in jail?"

"Maybe three months and reformatory."

"Mom,I don't know where she is, but Deuce may know. I'll call him and Rocky to come here,okay?"

After 15 minutes, Rocky and Deuce were here. And when they saw my mom they put a serious look on their face. We all told my mom what happened and she was a little bit scared.

"Wow,that's so much for a girl to do. She's strong. Well, I'll tell about her to police on the department and we'll see what to do."

My mom came back to the office and I was with Gunther.

"Looks like someone had been accepted by my mom!"

"Yeah,I'm happy,but a little scared. Well,we lied,we told her that we hadn't sex,but we had...It's weird."

"Yeah,I know

"Uh-uh. We'll do it in our home."

"Our home?"

"Yeah, the chalet."

"You know,you should call the 'chalet' of mansion, because the chalet is giant!"

"Then our mansion wait for us."

"Why?"

"You'll just discover if you came."

"Then I'm going."

We went to the 'chalet' and started to watch a movie. Was so cute and romantic that me and Gunther end up the movie making out. Well,what can I say? Were a different kind of couple.

**Rocky's POV**

I was all scared. Because,maybe, Dina will appear again,after she discover that we tell it to Cece's mom.

"Baby,don't worry. I'll take care of you. I'm be here to protect you. Come here."

He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. I smiled and said:

"Have I already told you that I completely love you?...And that I'm scared?"

"Don't worry,please. You heard Cece's mom,shell be in jail,and we all will live happy together. Okay?"

"Okay..."

We went out of Cece's home and when we arrived to a place, that I didn't knew where was because someone called Deuce didn't wanted to tell me,I smiled happily. We were in the same place that we met, when we were six years old.

"Do you remember?"

"Of course,Deuce! We met here!"

"Yeah,I know. Well, Cece and Gunther met here too. Then you two, Cece and you met on dance class,and Gunther and Tinka were there too."

"Exactly."

I kissed him, and we started to practically make out. Then I saw mom's car passing on the street,and I pulled away from Deuce. Ty and Tinka weren't impressed, but my mom was just...Angry. Uh-oh.

"YOU,ROCKY BLUE. TO THE CAR,RIGHT NOW."

"Mom,let me explain."

"Home,now."

"Three minutes. And all."

"THREE MINUTES."

"Thanks. I'm dating Deuce. And I'm in love with him. I'm sorry for hadn't told you."

"TO THE CAR,ROCKY."

I looked at Deuce and mumbled. "Isn't over."

"I know. And I love you." He mumbled back. He held my hand and I entered the car. Tinka and Ty rubbed my shoulder and we arrived home. I was sad,and my mom said Ty to go to his room. I was on the sofa, and mom sat beside me.

"Honey,I know you love him...But you two cant be together."

"Why?"

"This young boy have a ex-girlfriend that's trying to kill you. Do you think I'll support it?'

"Mom, Dina's going to the jail,we aren't running any risk anymore."

"No,Rocky. That girl wasn't found yet. So,you two have the risk. Baby,at least wait till its over,okay?"

"Okay,mom...Can I go to Cece's home?"

"Of course. But call me if you're going to sleep over."

"'Kay...Mom,where's dad?"

"Oh,he had a case of flu on that city,so he had to stay."

Of course I wasn't going to Cece's home. She''s with Gunther. I'll see Deuce. I found Deuce sitting on fire escape, then I went there to talk to him. He smiled when saw me and I smiled back. Then we started to talk.

"Deuce, mom said that were over till Dina's in jail. When she go to there, we can be together... Okay?"

"Okay. But do you think she'll attack again?"

"I don't know. But if yes, we're together."

**Gunther's POV**

I said and we kissed. Wasn't a normal kiss. Was a more magical and beautiful version of it. Was sweet and loved. I put my arms around his neck and he grabbed my waist. Then he put his arm around me and we were looking to the sky.

"Oh,how cute."

"Who's there?" I asked.

"You still ask?"

"Dina?" Deuce asked.

"Of course. You boys...will not be together."

"Dina, let's talk."

"No,I don't want to talk."

Then a lot of police cars stooped in the middle of the street, down there, and shouted:

"Dina Maria de la Gracia, put your arms up!" A police man said as she did it.

"I'll come back,Deuce."

**Gunther's POV**

I was with Cece watching a movie on the sofa. When it was over, we were making out. Cece was,surely the best girl of whole world. I kissed her head,and she looked at me. I looked at her back and she kissed me. I put my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. I held her closer and she sat on my lap. We kissed again,that time more rougher and she moaned. I was with my hands on her waist, receiving her kisses on my neck. She was stroking my hair and I was feeling her waist with one hand and with the other I took her neck and pulled her face from across mine, kissing her lips and to deepen the kiss, I was guiding her neck. Then,suddenly she pulled away.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a bad feeling."

"What does that mean?" I asked again,more worried.

"Something really bad...With Rocky,Deuce,I don't know."

"Baby,don't worry."

"We have to go."

"What? But this can't wait? We were going perfect."

"No,Gunther, we need to go."

I groaned and we walked till Cece's home. I saw Deuce,Dina and Rocky on the fire stair and I pointed the place to Cece. Cece was shocked and called the police.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

So,I'm sorry if something is wrong,but it's because I have to go right now! Thank you so much! I'm so happy! I love you all!  
Victoria,  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxo,with all love of the world.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: In Jail/Knowing her mom./Won't Go Home Without You/Couldn't be better.  
Pairing in the chapter: Reuce/GeCe  
Start: In Jail;  
Middle: Couldn't be better.  
Middle 2:Won't Go Home Without You  
End: Knowing her mom.

A/N: So,I'm glad! Wow,just positive reviews,how could this be better? Almost 60 reviews! So, I was wanting to thank all of you. I mean,I know I do it all the time,but you are really cool at me, and were really patient. I'm really thankful! So,I'm happy to the lovely reviews that my new one-shot had. I just love GeCe, I couldn't just be here and hid Gunther's feelings. Aww,let's go to the story, while this I'll cry there on the edge of the room... *sniff*

I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|

**None's POV**

Georgia had talked to her boss,and had a clearly answer. Dina was going to pass three months on jail,and after this in a reformatory,maybe a hospice, because she's crazy. She did it just for Deuce, and that's crazy. About Frankie, who was just a dumb, was in jail,and he were going to be there for 6 years. About what happened, Cece's POV will share it.

**Cece's POV**

We arrived on my building and I saw Rocky and Deuce talking to Dina. I called the police. After a few minutes, a lot of plice car were there and Dina went to jail I hugged Rocky and she was just crying. I asked:

"What's wrong,Rocky?"

"I'm happy,she'll go to the jail. I'll finally be with Deuce,and without no one following us... I'm relieved."

"I know,me too."

"But about me and Deuce,or about you and Gunther that will can make out any time that you want?"

"Both of."

We laughed hard and looked at the other side of the street. There was Gunther and Deuce,talking. We stared at them and I said:

"How can we live without them?"

"We can't. And I'm worried about it." Rocky answered.

"Yeah,Rocks...Me too."

We laughed again,and started to talk.

"So,what about the rest of our vacation?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know, maybe we could go to a trip...Maybe a lake,or something."

"Well,I think we need to do something really cool." Rocky said with an evil smile.

"What? Rocky,don't even think about hide it, I want to know right now."

"Maybe,we can make them miss us..For a while. No hugs,kisses, or even tease,although we are already teasing them."

"Wait, are you proposing us to make them just live without us or a while, just to tease?"

"Yeah."

"Rocky,believe me, I already did it one time, and it's terrible. After five minutes, I was thinking about him,his kiss, and thinking about things I had never thought about...Not good ones."

"Okay...But I'll try this."

"Deal. But when you turn a pervert for him, don't even think about require, or come back at your own propose. Because believe me...You'll."

"Well, I was thinking about go with Deuce to New York. You know,his dad's working there, and he'll go with him. Maybe I can go too."

" Aww, a trip for two?"

"Yeah...I mean,you want to come?"

"Well, I have to meet Gunther's parents..As his girlfriend, because last time we went there, we were considered their enemies. Now,we have to explain everything for them... Then,maybe Gunther and me can go to a trip too. I dunno."

"Well,when we came back,we'll have to pass a really long time together,since when we started to date, we haven't passed too much time together. I miss you."

"Yeah,we really have to! I miss you too, because you know,you're my Bff,and we can't destroy our friendship for dates! We have to equilibrate both."

"I know. But you better know that I'm always going to be here for you."

"Me too,Rocks,me too."

**Deuce's POV**

I was talking to Gunther and he started to stare at Cece. I caught his attention and he said:

"Isn't scary that we can't live without them?"

"Yeah,what are you talking about?"

"About them." Gunther pointed at Cece and Rocky. I nodded.

"So,what about you two? Will you guys go on a trip?"

"I don't know, Rocky didn't answered my question about we going to New York. I'm waiting for her answer. What about you and Cece?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe a romantic, relaxed and perfect vacation with me, Gunther, the man who can make her relax... Cause she were very nervous and was afraid of losing Rocky. And you. "

"Well, part of losing me, and losing Rocky, I understand,by the way,me and Rocky were the first we know her. And we are all best friends here."

After this,he got a text and looked all excited. He told me that his father buy a new car to him! A red SUV, and even send the picture! It's a really cool car. He told Cece,and she was excite too. They started to kiss,and make out,so Rocky came in my direction.

"So,baby. Ar you okay?"

"Sure. I'm just tired."

"Let's go home."

"Let's go,but that time,to my home! I want my mom to know you!"

"Yay!

When she turned away, my face changed completely. I was nervous! Her mom look likes if she don't like me,she'll kill me or something. Err...

**Gunther's POV**

I took Cece to a restaurant, but I received bad new from my dad. Then, I wasn't going to talk about it. Cece made a joke:

"Well,what happened? Looks like someone's dead."

"Oh,Cece just shut up. It's not my moment now, and I don't really want to listen you."

"Don't care about it anymore,Gunther. You'll never talk to me again." She said as she got up and walked away.

We had a fight and Cece got mad. She went to her home. I was going to walk her,but she didn't leave me do it. I arrived home feeling like a jerk. I totally disappointed Cece. I couldn't stop thinking about Cece, and how I were mean at her in that hour. She just started to cry with angry. I knew she was right. I didn't blame her about it. I love Cece,and I know I shouldn't had discounted my problems in her. I hurt her,I know it. I can't just be here without her. I need to go at her and apologize. Well,is 05:34am...I had just thought about her that much? Well,I need to apologize to her. I'm going to Cece's home.

→ In the way...

City's so beautiful when it's quiet...Silence...Well,I'm at her building. I climbed the stairs and knocked on Cece's door.

"Gunther?"

"Hey,Cece."

"Do you have any idea for what time is it? And that I'm mad about you? Go to home,Gunter." She said closing the door,but I putted my hands avoiding it.

"Yeah,I know. I'm sorry,I was a jerk to you, and I know that I shouldn't have discounted my problems at you. I'm sorry,Cece. I know, I hurt your feelings, and I love you. I'm sorry. And it's okay if you're still mad at me, but I'll not get out of the front of your house till you forgive me. I tried hard to come back to my house,but I can't,I won't go home without you."

She stared at me and a tear roll on her cheek. She looked down at her own feet smiling a bit and said...

"You know...I can't be mad at you after this. You're forgiven. But don't ever,you heard right, EVER do that to me again,you listening?"

"Of course,Cece. Please,come home with me. "

"Your parents will not think just awkward if I go to your house?"

"Who talked about my house. We're going to our house."

"The chalet?" Other tear rolled down her cheek

"Of course." I took that tear away and put my hands on her cheek,tossing it away,and making her look at me. She was with her head up at me,but her eyes were looking to the floor. I lowered my head at her and looked into her eyes. Three tears rolled down her cheek and I still was with my hands on her cheeks,so I pulled her head closer,and said:

"I love you." And kissed her roughly on her lips. She put her hands on my chest, pulling me away. But I was too strong,so she couldn't get away. I was pulling her close,and she was trying to pull away. So I hugged her,while she was trying to pull away.

"Please,Cece,don't try to pull away...I love you,I love you."

"Gunther,I'm sorry,I lied! Okay? I lied. You don't know how I'm feeling after your mean attitudes...You don't know,it hurts!" She said running her hand through her hair, and crying. I leaned my forehead against hers, and was looking at her eyes,while I was with my hands on her cheeks. She put her hand at mine and said:

"Why do love hurts so much?"

"I don't know...But our love is just too strong and we are stronger than it. Come on,Cece."

"No,Gunther..." She said crying.

"Cece I love you,are you listening?"

"I love you too,Gunther..."

"I'm here,my baby."

I kissed her and picked her up. We passed by the hall and the porter waved and said:

"Did you catch your princess?"

"Yeah,she's right on my arms and I can't live without her."

"Good luck,have fun. But not too much."

I laughed and opened my car door and putted Cece on the backseat,and lead her to our house. She entered our house,and I took her hands,and turned her around, pulling her closer to me. We both smiled and I looked deeply into her eyes. I kissed her and she lead her soft arms to my neck,and I lead my arms around her waist. We kissed. Was a sweet and passionate kiss,like the first. I hugged her close and deepened the kiss. She tighter the hug,and I kissed her one more time. I lowered my hands till her thighs and picked her up,bridal style,kissing her one more time. I lead her to our room, and carefully laid her on bed. I gently laid on top of her and kissed her lips,for a while. Then softly kissing,her neck,and making a trail of her neck to her lips. She put her arms around my neck,and after this,I stroked her face,closed her eyes with my fingers and kissed her lips. She make the embrace of her arms around my neck tighter. I gently stroked her hair,that fell on her cheek,putting it away. She smiled at me and I slowly ran my hands on her side. She let it just happen...

[Then,they made slow and romantic love all the morning. They were having time for themselves,to love each other in any and a lot of ways. But wasn't in a dirty way,or a roughly way. After all,they loved each other,and passed that wall of relationship in the most strong and beautiful way. Loving. I'm not just saying this because they did it,but because their love's strong. And I'm convinced that nothing and no one will destroy it. I hope.]

**Rocky's POV**

I lead Deuce to my apartment and he was nervous. Aw,how cute. He wanted to be accepted. By my mom,and my dad. I don't know why, but I have bad feeling that my dad will not accept it. And I don't know why. Well, changing the subject, I'm glad that me and Deuce never had lots of fights...Because when my mom disagree of a thing of my dad,he got looot angry. Well, I was waiting for my mom, and she took 15 minutes to appear. I hugged my mom, and said:

"Mom,this is Deuce,my boyfriend. Deuce,my mom."

"Hello,Mrs. Blue. I'm Deuce Martinez."

"Hello,Deuce. Well,I'm Rocky's mom and I want to know everything about you. After all,I need to know who is my daughter dating. So,how old are you,boy?"

"I'm 15. Just like Rocky."

"Well,Deuce, what are your intentions with my daughter? Hm?"

"So, my intentions are to love her,take care of her, and make sure she's happy. I love your daughter very much,Mrs. Blue."

"Hm...What about your family? Where are you from? Will you break my and Rocky's heart?"

"My family? My dad is a rich businessman and I'm from Cuba. No,I'll nt. And why would I do that? I'm not that kind o person. I just want make her happy."

"Well,little boy,I can say that you're accepted. But by mama's test, not the papa's one. He'll take this a little bit far,but if you animate him,he'll be more friendly. "

Well,the whole conversation was about Rocky's mom and Deuce.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

→Well, I'll do a Reuce special,in that week. I'll post two one-shots about them and make a trilogy. ''Especial Rocky and Deuce; Will have three parts. So,was good? I know it hadn't really got almost nothing about Reuce,but it's because I want to take then far away to make special chapters,like the next!  
Xoxo,Bye,love you all!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: London/Bro and Sis Moments/  
Pairing: Reuce/ GeCe/ Tynka  
Start: What about London?/ Bro and Sis Moments  
Middle: Maybe we could...Go to London!/Bro and Sis Moments  
Middle 2: Don't worry,I'm still here for you/ Bro and Sis Moments  
End: Yay! London!

A/N: So,we will have a lot bro and sis moment. Ty and Rocky, same with Cece and Flynn and Gunther and Tinka. I just had one of this moments with my sister,and I got inspired. I don't know what's going to happen...  
Thanks!

=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=¬XO=

**Deuce's POV**

I wake up next morning ,with Rocky right beside me. I saw her sleeping,with her brown and soft hair falling around her shoulders. Her pretty eyes slowly opened and I softly kissed her cheek,seeing she smiling to me. I smiled back and she said:

"Good morning my love!" She said.

"Good morning, baby. Hey, I was going to ask you about what are we going to do today. And what about my question yesterday?"

"Well,today I don't know. But being with you, I don''t care. And I suppose that with your question yesterday, you mean about the rest of the vacation,right?"

"Yup."

"Well, you said that we could go anywhere...That proposal about London is still up?"

"Yeah,of course. You want to go there?"

"Well, yeah. Would be romantic. And maybe in spring break we can go to...Paris?"

"Rocky,that's a good idea!"

"Yup, I know!"

I kissed her and we heard her mom calling us. I was happy, her mom had accepted about Rocky and me,and we were going to London!Well, I guess we have to tell her mom.

**Rocky's POV  
**  
I always wanted to go London since I was little,and now I'm going with Deuce! In the breakfast, my mom and Deuce were going good. Ty was getting jealous about my mom and Deuce. And I started to laugh, very hard. After breakfast, my mom had to go to the supermarket, to buy some food. Deuce got up, and hugged her. After 30 seconds, Ty got up and broke them apart.

"Okay,man! You can got off now." Ty shouted. I laughed hard. Again.

"Ty,the kid is only hugging me. And remember, that he's being more a son for me,than you,because you had ever gave me a hug. That includes you,Rocky." My mom said.

"What? Mom,isn't truth." I said. She gave me the glare, and I correct.

"Okay,you're right." I said as I sat on the couch, giving up.

My mom waved to us, and went to supermarket. I put my head on Deuce's chest, and after 15 minutes, he got up.

"Baby, I have to go to talk with my dad about London." Deuce said. I hugged him.

"I'll miss you. Call me when everything is right,okay?" I said.

"Okay, bye Ty." He said as they high-five hands.

"Bye,see ya later." Ty waved and Deuce went to his dad.

That moment, me and Ty were alone. He put up a talk and we started to talk.

"Well, Rocky...Seems like you and Deuce are dating. I'll not be judging you two, counting that you had supported me and Tinka. But, I want you to be careful. Remember that I'll be here, to help you, and if he think, at least for a little second, of breaking your heart, I'll not take even 5 seconds to kill him."

"I thought you were comfortable about us."

"I'm not. I don't want him touching you. "

"Aww, what a brother!"

"Yeah,I know. But is because you're my little sister, and I don't want you to be hurt. I'm the big brother, and care about what you can pass. I know you think you're too experienced, and mature,but even if you are,I'm scared about you."

"It's okay...I mean,I don't think that Deuce will broke that way, but if he do, I want to thank you."

"I love you,little sister."

"I love you too,Ty."

After I tell him about London,we hugged and started to watch a movie. After this, I went to Deuce's house, and found Tinka on the hall.

"Hey,Tinka."

"Hello,Rocky. Your brother is here?"

"Yeah,go there. Bye."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

I went to Deuce's house and I stayed there.

**Ty's POV**

I had a little talk with Rocky, and we hugged. I love these moments. Come on, I'm a man, but I have feelings too! Then,she went to Deuce's home, and Tinka entered house suddenly. Not to be mean,or nothing, but she never heard talk about door bell, or at least knock?

"Hey,Ty."

"Hey,Tink. Baby,why didn't you knock on the door?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to see you."

"Me too, but I could be ding something dangerous, like changing my clothes,and others things!" I said kissing her cheek.

"I know, but what would be the problem in see you changing?"

"Tink, your pervert."

She laughed and we started to make out on the couch. After a while she went to her home, and I started to see my apps on the phone.

**Gunther's POV**

After our beautiful sleep,me and Cece woke up. I mean, when I woke up, she still was sleeping. I stared at her for maybe 5 minutes,catching her beauty. Seeing her red hair, falling all around her. I smiled and lay beside her again,considering I was sitting beside her. I softly stroked her cheek,and she smiled, then opened her eyes. I kissed her.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Good morning,Gunther."

"How are my baby feeling today?"

"Good, and being with you, I couldn't be better."

"So...Maybe we can go my home and you meet my parents."

"Of course."

We got up, and I was wearing boxers and a v-neck shirt. She was on a long t-shirt, but when she stretched,her panties appeared and I whistled. She throw a pillow on my face.

"Gunther, look at the other side!" She said.

"Why,I'm your boyfriend. I don't have the right to see you? And you're hot."

"Yeah,you have. But when I'm dressed."

We get dressed and I hugged her, with my arms around her waist, and Cece kissing my cheek. I gave her a quick kiss, and we went to my home. We started to watch a movie,and I kissed her again. Then Mama and Papa entered the room.

"Hello,son." Papa said as he looked at me and Cece.

"Hey,dad."

"Son,who is her?" Mama asked.

"She's Cece, Gunther's...?" Kashlack answered.

"Girlfriend." Cece said.

"Looks like we have to know the future Mrs. Hessenheffer." Squizza said as smiled to Cece. Cece blushed, very hard and I kissed her cheek, making her blush harder, she was so cute,when she's blushing!

"Well,we were waiting you two to come, then we could tell you." I said and continued. "Cece is my girlfriend, and I love her. We can't even stay away from each other."

"Well, that makes me remember about my love story with Kashlack. I know how are you feeling,Cece. You love him?"

"Of course I do, he's everything for me." Cece said and kissed my cheek.

"Then,you're accepted...Cece,you're very beautiful. Gunther,you made a good choice. Well, I just don't want babies in the house. I know about the teens of today."

"Okay,dad."

"Bye,Cece." Squizza said as she waved to Cece. Cece waved back and Mama and Papa went to their room.

"My mom liked you." I said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Maybe because I'm adorable."

"Yeah,you are Cece."

I kissed her, and we started to decide where we were going to in the rest of the trip. We decided London, and she went to her house, to talk with her mom. Tinka entered the room and sat beside me.

**Tinka's POV**

"Hey,Gunther."

"Hey, Tinka."

"So, what about Cece?"

"What about her?"

"You love her?"

"Of course I do. She's everything for me."

I started to cry. Well,if Cece's everything for him, what about me? I mean,I'm not feeling alone,because I'm dating Ty, but I still want Gunther to care about me. I mean, were siblings.

"What happened Tinka?"

"If Cece's everything for you,what I am?"

"Tinka, you're everything for me too, but in different ways. We can't mix the things, you're my family, she's my girlfriend. I mean,you'll always be the one for me."

"I will?"

"Yes,you'll."

He hugged me and I kissed his cheek.

"So, where are you going with Cece?"

"Maybe London."

"And you will propose her?"

"I guess I will."

"Well, I think you shouldn't."

"Why?"

"You are too young."

"I know,but I'm sure about what I feel for her."

"Well, do what you decide, and what make you happy."

"Yeah,thanks."

I went to my room, and started to listen music.

**Cece's POV**

I arrived home,feeling happy. Then I saw Flynn and sat beside him.

"Hey,lil brother."

"Oh,hey,Cecelia."

"Wait,you called me by my complete name. What did I did?"

"Oh,nothing,just left me, deceived me,lied to me, left me, and forgot about me."

"Flynn...What the heck you're talking about?"

"You're dating, and now you hate me."

"Flynn,you're my little brother. I don't hate you."

"Then why you're avoiding me?"

"Flynn,I'm not avoiding you!"

"Yes you are, Gunther is stealing you away from me!"

"No,he is not,he's making your sister happy."

"Then, he's stealing you away from me and you're happy with this?"

"No,Flynn! Understand it, he's not stealing me away from you, and I'm not avoiding you! I'm sorry,okay? I know I hadn't passed much time with you. But I'm sorry."

"Cece, you love me?"

"Of course I do,Flynn. You're the best brother that someone could have."

"Maybe we can pass the rest of the trip together,Cece!"

I looked at him with a sad look and he said.

"Oh,of course. Gunther."

He walked to his room and I feel sad. I know how he's feeling. I mean,I don't know, but I try to fit there. Then I heard a voice coming from the window.

"Looks like we have a rebel here."

I turn to see Gunther on the fire scape.

"Gunther,you scared me."

"I know. But you're pretty when you're scared. By the way, what happened to Flynn?"

"He thinks you're trying to steal me away from him."

"I'm not!"

"I know but he don't believe."

"I think we need to talk to him."

"I guess. Whatever, we need to tell mom that we're going to London."

"Yeah,but first with Flynn. I need his permission to marry with you one day."

"Lol,Gunther. Let's go."

**Flynn's POV**

I was crying on my bed. I love Cece,she's my sister. And I'll kill Gunther. He's stealing Cece away from me!

"Flynn?"

I heard someone calling me. I turned around and saw Gunther.

"Gunther! Your thief!" I said as I kicked his shin.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For stealing my sister."

"I'm not stealing her. Flynn,I love her. And one day, you'll understand. Someday, you'll fall in love and understand it. Okay?"

"Okay...but don't break her heart."

"It's okay,I won't."

"Thank you."

I hugged him and heard another voice.

"See,Flynn?"

"Cece? I'm sorry."

**Cece's POV**

We stand there,till Flynn sleep. I kissed his cheek. And Gunther too. Then,we get out of his room,and Gunther said:

"Sometimes I feel like he's our son."

"Yeah,I know. Me too."

"One day I want to have a child with you. Then we'll marry."

"I would love to."

S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

I'm so sorry for not update. I love you all.  
Vict ria.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: London!/ Review/ Jealousy.  
Pairing: Mostly GeCe, but there will have some Reuce too.  
Start: London!  
Middle: Review?  
End: Jealousy

A/N: So, I wanted to thank this guest, called Ciline. I'm happy you liked my story! And don't worry, I'll try to update as faster as I can,but the break season is getting over,and I'm getting back to school. It means the thing will be more complicated, as my mom don't leaves me go to Internet in school nights. And about WeasleyQueenFan1988, I'm very happy that you liked my story too,because I really like your stories, and you're very talented to write. Thanks so much, for the reviews and for help me to fix my mistakes. I would love to hug you right now! Okay,now,I'm a serious person. Oh, and I had a Guest, talking about Reuce special. Looks like you like Reuce! Well, I'm going to write about it while they'll be in London, to give a more romantic air. I want to be special. And about your idea...I'm guessing you're wanting me to do like...They're meeting again,in the future? I mean, you're wanting me to do like a future 'meeting again', right? I don't know,I'll keep in mind.

Yeah, and I'll start in Cece's POV. I should have told that would be more GeCe. But I'll try my best to do it in a right way! :D

RC-GC-RC-GC-RC-GC-RC-GC-RC-GC-RC-GC-RC-GC-RC-GC-RC-GC-RC-GC-RC-GC-RC-GC-RC-GC-RC-GC-RC-GC-RC-GC-RC-GC-RC-GC-RC-GC-RC-GC-

**Cece's POV**

It's so good to talk with Gunther. It's like he understands me more than anyone. And no,I'll not put Rocky in that because she's my sister, and Gunther's my boyfriend. I can't just compare them. After a lot of time talking,my mom just went to living room.

"Mom! I was going to talk with you! So, me and Gunther, are wanting to tell you something."

"God,Cece! How many times I told you to be careful! I know I told you to don't disobey the rule about you and Gunther sleeping together, but then now wha-"

"Mom? Are you okay? I'm not pregnant."

"Oh,okay... I knew it." Yeah,mom, you're very good in disguise. "Then what are you going to tell me."

"Well, I'm wanting to lead Cece with me to London, to pass the rest of the trip. But we're still minors, and need a permission to go."

"London?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, we'll be going to there if you leave. So,mom,you think you can do this? Please?" I gave her the puppy look and she nodded.

"Yay! Thanks mom!" I jumped and hugged her. Gunther made a bad look because I hadn't hugged him too, then I got up and hugged him.

"But,I want you to call me everyday, send me photos, and just make me feel sure that you're safe. Gunther,I trust you, so please, don't try anything."

"Why do everybody tells me to don't try anything? Do I look like a pervert?" He asked and I laughed.

"Yeah, I know that the girls can be like that too, but you boys do try to accelerate things too..."

"Damn."

She hugged me and Gunther and he took the notebook to buy plane tickets. Well, today we're going to London tomorrow! Yay! I'm so excited.

"Baby, we're going to London! I can't believe."

"Me neither. How can I believe that my future mother-in-law thinks I'm a pervert?"

"Gunther,stop thinking about it, I mean, she don't know that I keep teasing you, and come on, will you say that you don't try it too?"

"Of course I do, but what? It's written all over my face?"

"Yeah. It is."

We laughed and started to kiss, but after a while, he told me to pack, and go to sleep. After 30 minutes, I had pack up, and even changed my clothes, t go to sleep. He climbed into bed and after our daily make out, we went try to sleep. I couldn't stop moving.

"Cece,stop moving please. We have to sleep."

"I know,but I can't sleep with you shirtless here. Look at your abs..."

"Then allow me to sleep right behind you.."

"Why?"

"Then you'll not see my abs, concentrate to sleep, and I'll sleep faster."

"Why will you sleep faster?"

"Because I feel comfortable when I'm with you, and being with you in a bed, holding you closer, and feeling the warmth of your body, it's the more good thing of the world."

"I know,I get mad when you turned your back at me when went sleep."

"I'm sorry,baby."

He turned me and I went sleep with my back on his chest and his arms around me. It's the better way that someone could find to sleep.

**  
Rocky's POV**

I was in Deuce's home, watching TV, as Deuce and his dad were talking about was arguing something with his dad, and I was watching. Deuce's so cute, when he's arguing. His dad took a little time to decide. I could hear a little part of the talk.

"Dad,I'm going to London with Rocky, and we need your permission."

"Well...Let me see. No."

"But dad, it's just for the rest of the holidays."

"I know. But you can have risk there."

"Dad, I'm tired of you being selfish, you can just forgot your son here, without a dad to take care of him, and I can't have fun? Just forget."

After a little silence, his dad answered.

"Okay,Deuce. But certify yourself that you're going to be safe, and always call me, then I'll know if you're safe."

"Okay,dad. By the way...Thanks!"

His dad went to work and I was alone with Deuce.

"So,did he accepted?"

"Yep. We're going to London!"

"Yay!"

He picked me up and turned me, making me a little dizzy. We went eat pizza, and went to park.

"Deuce, I don't like to be here right now, it's dark... and scary."

"Rocky, I'm here,don't be scared."

"Deuce, what do you mean?"

"I'm here to protect you!"

"Yeah,that was sweet and all,but...You ran when you saw a mouse in Cece's house...I don't know how will you react if something happen."

"Rocky, it's a romantic time, don't ruin it."

"Okay,sorry."

We laughed and he stopped for a while,looking deeply at my eyes. I stopped too, and asked him.

"Deuce,why are you staring at me?"

"It's because...you're so pretty. I can't believe."

"I love you,Deuce."

"I love you too."

"I didn't know that if we do a wish upon a star it would come true."

"I don't know,what did you wish?"

"You."

"Then this wish will never end up, you'll always have me."

"Same to you."

I kissed him on the lips, and he answered putting a arm around me. Isn't he cute? I love these moments with him, and I'm glad we're not putting pressure in our relationship, we're going slowly. We know we're going to do everything together, so we aren't speeding things. Talking about speeding, I wonder where's Cece now.

_Next Day_

**Gunther's POV**

I woke up, and Cece was running around the house like a crazy. It's boring when I don't wake up with her beside me, it's so good to see her sleeping. I was kind of, still sleeping.

"Cece,what the hell are you doing?"

"Gunther, 15 minutes to the airport,right now."

"What?"

"I'm kidding! God, you fell in that joke like a little duck!"

"Cece! Heck! Don't scare me like that!"

"Aww,my baby is scared?"

"Don't call me like that. You could at least wake me up with a kiss."

"I didn't. But I can do it now." She said leaning in and I pulled away.

"No."

"WHAT THE HECK?"

"Cece, I'm not going to kiss you."

"Yes,you are. And I'll show you how to do it." She said leaning again, but I pulled away.

"I know how to kiss. But I'm not going to kiss you."

"Oh,now we're playing this game?"

"If I say yes, what are you going to do?"

"I'll win the game."

"Then no, we're not playing this game."

I said and kissed her, but she didn't kissed back.

"Why didn't you kissed back?"

"Because I'm angry."

"Okay, I guess I'm going to cancel London."

"Have I told you how much do I love you today?"

I laughed and we went to airport and entered the plane. She wanted the window,and I leave her sat there and the vision was so beautiful. We arrived there after 11h in the air. (Oh yeah,the exact time! I'm Darth Vader! xD)

When we arrived there,Cece was hungry, and we went to McDonalds. We were waiting, when her ex,called mine and her attention.

"Cece? Is that you?"

"I'm sorry I- Wait... Greg?"

"Yes,it's me. Cece, you're beautiful! More than before! So, do you still continue stealing hearts?"

"Yeah, I do. And coincidentally stole Gunther's one."

"But I thought you were his enemy."

"I thought it too, but I love him. Always did."

"Yeah,Cece,I do too,why don't we get out of here?" I said grabbing her hand.

"No,Gunther let me talk to him."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry,Greg. It's hard to have a jealous boyfriend." I closed my face and she smiled;

"Okay,I understand. When you want a not-jealous boyfriend, call me."

"Okay,now it's too much, you're flirting with my girl?" I said,leaving my voice to other level.

"Man,I'm just kidding."

"God,Gunther." Cece said looking at me angrily. I calmed down and remembered that I had forgot my wallet on the car.

"I'm sorry. Oh,by the way, I forgot my wallet on the car. I come back in a few,okay?"

"Okay,I love you." Cece said ans kissed me quickly on the lips.

I went to my car leaving Cece and Greg alone. I wasn't feeling secure leaving Cece alone with Gunther, but.. She wanted a Big Mac, how will I pay it without money?

**Cece's POV**

Gunther's jealous. I know it. But he really needed to act like that? Oh,whatever, he went to car leaving me alone with Greg.

"So, are you dating someone?"

"No, I think you're the only one I'm needing."

"Oh...And I think you have to find another person to be that one."

"Can I at least receive one hug to remember old times?"

"Okay,Greg."

I hugged him and he 'accidentally' slipped his hands down to my ass.

"What the heck,Greg?"

"I'm sorry, Cece. I can't resist,I still love you."

"That's why I broke up with you, you was always trying to do that kind of thing on me! I don't give a fuck if you still love me, I love Gunther,I don't love you."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay. But you're lucky that Gunther isn't here."

Little me did know he was watching everything from his car. Greg went to his home, and after few moments,Gunther came back with his wallet. All the time,Gunther was silent,and I was wondering why. We went to the car, and he asked me the worst question ever.

"Did you liked it?"

"What? The burger? I don't know,McDonalds is losing the care about the burger..."

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS FUCK, I'M TALKING ABOUT HIM! HE TOUCHED YOUR ASS,CECE! DID YOU LIKED?" He yelled at me.

"How can you ask me this,Gunther? I didn't liked it, I hated it. And who do you think you are to ask me this?"

"I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND,CECE."

"My boyfriend, not my dad. I hated feel his hands on me. The only hands I like to feel on my body is yours and you still ask me this? How can you? It looks like you don't know me. It looks like you don't trust me, I'm feeling like you're calling me a slut, a whore that like to cheat on her boyfriend and I HATE YOU FOR THIS."

"Now you're putting all the fault on me?"

"Yes,because it's all your fault. You remember that on our lunch at the school, Danielle kissed your cheek and called you to her home, I didn't suspected that you were cheating me."

"See? It's so truth that you even didn't tried to deny!"

"Ich will nicht zu reden."

"What did you said?"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK."

"Stop this car,Gunther."

"What?"

"STOP THIS DAMN CAR!"

He stopped, still don't understanding that I was going to walk.

"Gunther, you don't have any reason to suspect on me. If I'm with you, it's because I love you. But you just showed that you don't trust me. I don't know if I'm going to forgive you for this."

I started to walk, and he was with the car beside me, driving it.

"Cece,come on. You even don't know any street of here. I'm sorry,Cece. Now enter the car."

"No."

"Come on,you can be lost."

"Okay, but just because I don't want to walk."

I entered the car, and when I was going to fasten the seat belt, Gunther touched my hand and I took my hands off of him ones. We arrived the hotel quickly,and I was the first to enter the room.

"Cece,are you still angry at me?"

"No." I said sarcastically.

"Okay,you have all the rights to be mad at me."

"I know."

"But can you please forgive me?"

"Okay..."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"WHAT?"

"No,Cece,not in that sense. I'm asking if I can sleep with you. In same bed."

"Why are you asking me this,we sleep together every night, Gunther."

"You don't need to answer like that,okay Cece?"

"I hate you."

"Okay,I love you."

"Aww Gunther, I lov- Hate you."

He's winning this.

**Gunther's POV**

I understood why she was angry at me. I do love her and she's everything for me, but come on, I'm jealous and more with Cece, I mean, she's beautiful and a really wonderful person, the other guys will flirt with her. And she's right,okay? But what can I do? I love her, she was my first kiss,my first love, my first time related to sex, and is the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I hated see Greg's hands touching her, and just watch it. The next time I see him, he will die.

"I know what you were going to say."

"Oh,really?"

"Yes,Cece."

"What?"

"I love you. You were going to say this."

"It's because it's true."

"I know."

I kissed her hard on the lips and she answered hugging me. I lead her to bed and started urgently kissing her neck. Feel her skin and smell her perfume was the only thing I needed now,along with her. I was totally on the top of her, with all my weight in her, feeling her underneath me. I slowly stroked her sides and sucked her neck, hearing her moan,and letting out a groan of my mouth and a smile forming in my face. I had to admit I loved to hear her moaning. I don't know if was because her moan was a sign that I had got everything I want...She slipped her hands down my back,around my waist, pulling me right between her. We were tight on each other, feeling every single part of each other body. Both moaning, both fully locked on each other.

"Gunther..."

Hear her breath as she spoke my name is the sexiest thing I've ever heard. I let a groan get out of my mouth as she did it. I think that she knew I liked to hear this, because after this, she couldn't stop moaning and say my name. She stopped for a while. I didn't liked it,so I begged.

"Say my name,Cece."

"No..."

I deepened my hips on hers and said.

"Say it."

She started to say my name, and I was all excited. I don't have to explain nothing more.

**Deuce's POV**

I can't say that I woke up with a nice 'Good morning'. I woke up with Rocky screaming in my ear:

"LONDON!"

"What the hell?"

"DEUCE, WE'RE GOING TO LONDON!"

"I know. Can you be slightly less excited?"

"OKAY!"

"And give me a kiss?"

"OKAY!"

She kissed me and I kissed back. I was planning to have a romantic dinner across Big Ben, then Rocky and I could lose our virginity together. I'm so smart. We get dressed and went to airport, then entered the plane. She wanted the window,and I leave her sat there and the vision was so beautiful, that we decided to watch it together. We arrived there after 11h in the air and went to know the place. I took a picture of Rocky in one of those old phones and Rocky payed an unknown man to took a picture of us together in the front of Big Ben. He awkwardly waved to us and we laughed at his way to act,because he helped an old woman to cross the street, but when they came to the other side, he said: "Don't kill me! I'm a innocent man!" But the woman didn't did nothing. I lead Rocky to a Nando's and she remembered Niall. Man,he's stealing my girl away from me. She have a lot of posters of him in her room and her notebook wallpaper is him! How can she do this to me? By the way, when we arrived there, she wanted salad, but I payed the waiter to took some meat. She yelled at me,because remembered that day on Olive Pit.

"Deuce,are you wanting me to die? I hate you!"

"Rocky,you should see your face!"

"Isn't funny."

"Are you upset?"

"Nooo."

"Yes,you are,Rocky."

"If you know,why do you ask?"

"I worry about you."

"Aww."

I kissed her and could hear a lot of people around us in 'Awws'. The waiter started to cry:

"Oh,God,this is so beautiful,why can't I have someone?"

"You can have me!" Another waiter said. "I like you."

"Me too!"

I was glad. Besides we fill others hearts with love, we still put other couples together.

"And we put the couples together." Rocky said.

"Yeah,isn't cool?"

"Yes,it is. I love you."

"I love you too."

We went to hotel,and opened the room door. Was beautiful and comfortable. I looked at Rocky and she hugged me. Will be the more perfect trip ever!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I know wasn't too long,but I'm feeling guilty or not updating. I want to warn that Reuce special will be this week! Who's ready?  
Hugs,hugs,hugs,hugs!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: London!/ Such a Good Surprise/  
Pairing: Reuce, little bit GeCe.  
Start: London!  
Middle: Such a Good Surprise  
End: It's Only the Begin.

A/N: Oh,well. Where do I start? We have one surprise here, and a bad new. First; I don't know if you noticed (of course you did) but I'm taking to much time to update. And I know that I'll not update every single day, but I'll finish that story even if its the last thing I'll do. I don't want to have an incomplete story, I hate it. Second thing; Yay, Reuce special will start today! We'll have surprises here. Actually I was going to do Reuce special around chapter 27, but I decided to do it now. Don't even think about ask why, even I don't know. So, take your popcorn, and a Coca-cola! I guess you guys will like it.

Previously on Love Walls:

"I was glad. Besides we fill others hearts with love, we still put other couples together."And we put the couples together." Rocky said.  
"Yeah,isn't cool?"  
"Yes,it is. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
We went to hotel,and opened the room door. Was beautiful and comfortable. I looked at Rocky and she hugged me. Will be the more perfect trip ever!"

S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Rocky's POV

I pulled away from the hug and said:

"Baby,why don't we sleep a little?"

"Well,I'm not tired. But if you are, I'll let you be very,very wide awake!"

"How?"

"Like this."

He answered,and I hadn't understood yet, till I feel his hands tickling me. I was laughing very,very,very hard. I already told him not to tickle me, and he still does that! I hate being tickled.

"Deuce,stop!" I said, laughing hardly.

"You'll not revenge on me?"

"No, but now, please, just get off of me."

"Fine. So,I'll take a nap,'kay?"

"Sure, you're tired. I'll watch TV,okay?"

"Yeah,but not too loud."

I nodded and he went to sleep. I was very angry at him,because he tickled me, and I hate this! Oh,by the way, I went to my closet, and found my lipstick. I was just going to retouch my make up,because when Deuce wake up,we'll go to a romantic dinner. But I had an idea, and finally fit in everything. I went beside Deuce and he just moved to the other way. I opened my lipstick and started to write 'I want a boyfriend' on his face. He moved sometimes, but I continued. I leave it there, and after 30 minutes,he woke up. I asked him to went downstairs to bring me some hot towels, and he did. As he went out the door,I started to laugh,imagining the embarrassment that he was going to live! Then he entered the door and I asked him:

"Where are the towels,baby?"

"I don't know, I asked the porter for it,but he laughed at my face. Then I wanted to pee,and went to bathroom. When I entered there, a man said:

"I can be the one. What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know." I said, trying to hold my laughter.

"Rocky do you have anything with this?"

"No." I laughed.

He went to the bathroom and I hided myself underneath our bed. He yelled and I silently laughed.

"I knew it was you! Rocky,I'll kill you!"

I just stood silently. He took my feet and dragged me out of bed.

"Gotcha!"

"What? I revenged on you because you tickled me."

"Fine I'm sorry. I have any way to you to forgive me?"

"Yeah,if you kiss me."

Deuce kissed me and I pulled him closer. He grabbed me by the waist and I slip my arms up around his neck. I kissed him harder and he kissed back. Kiss him,was like kiss the...paradise. I love him more than everything and nothing is going to change that. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and e fell on the bed, making out. He kissed my neck,and sometimes nibbled. I liked it,but stopped him,before we take it to any other level.

"So,Deuce, we're going to any place?"

"Well,yes, I'm hungry,do you want to get some food?"

"Well,actually yes,baby."

"Then,let's go."

We went to downstairs and eat some food, till next morning. I wake up and Deuce was on his phone. I smiled at him,but he was on his phone.

"Hey,good morning to you too, Deuce."

"Hm." He said looking at his phone, texting someone.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm." He was too busy texting.

"Can you at least say anything?"

"Anything." He mumbled and I gave up.

"We could walk on the park,take some pictures...Let's go?"

"Hm."

I took his phone and tossed in the water.

"What was that for?"

"For not listen me!"

"Okay,sorry..."

"Why did you didn't heard me?"

"I was planning on our date."

"Awww,how cute! You should at least warned me,dumb!"

"I know,but it was to be a surprise."

"I'm sorry."

"No,it's okay,I should've told you."

"Okay,so, we can go to...amusement park!"

"Well,it isn't what I was waiting for,but we can go."

"Deuce!"

"I'm kidding,baby."

"So,why don't we go to the amusement park,then later go to the park,get a walk..."

"Yeah,sure!"

We walked till the amusement park,holding hands. Sometimes I could feel he squeezing it. We arrived there, and there was a really big line. I simply waited there, supporting myself in my boyfriend,which was behind me, with his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck and I smiled. It maybe made a magic, because when we looked around there was nobody, and we went to the ferris wheel, while we were eating a cotton candy. When we finished eating, we were on the top of ferris wheel,so I looked at him,smiling. He smiled back and softly catch my neck, pulling my face closer and kissed me. He kissed me and it was like the first time, everything felt perfect. And all that scenery of London, and Big Ben around us, with us on the top of ferris wheel kissing, was just perfect. Then I remembered everything was just...right. There wasn't Dina, to threaten us, and no worries. The ferris wheel went down, and I hugged Deuce as we went out of ferris wheel.

"Wasn't it perfect,Deuce?"

"Yeah,it was. Almost perfect as you. But don't care, we're just getting started!"

"Why all that excitement?" I asked him,laughing at his happiness.

"Well, I think that even with that whole thing of you deep my phone on water wasn't enough to cancel our date tonight."

"You really mean this?"

"Yeah! I was just talking to him,but our business was already accepted."

"Oh,Deuce! I'm so happy,now we can go on our date! Isn't it just...perfect?"

"Yeah,more than perfect. So, let's walk?"

"Sure."

We walked by the park and a little time later, we were sitting on a bench, then a little girl came to us and asked:

"Are you two dating?"

"Yeah,sweety, we are,why do you ask?" I answered her.

"I want you two to be happy forever. Want you to to marry and have children!"

"Thank you,sweetie! You're so cute! It is very gentle of your part say this to us! Now get this little candy that I'm giving to you and go play!"

She grabbed the candies I gave to her and run away through the grass of the park.

"Did you see how cute?" I asked him,leaning against his chest.

"Yeah,I saw. Well, I'm guessing that her wish came true." He answered me,putting his arms around me.

"What wish?" I looked up at him a little bit scared.

"Of us being married and having child." He answered in a 'duh' look.

"It'll...If you ask."

"Hahaha, I love you."

"Me too,Deuce."

He kissed one more time and we went to the hotel. I changed and he said:

"Well,you get dressed? We're going now."

"Fine!"

I grabbed my purse and we went to the car.

"So, where are we going,Deuce?"

"Surprise,sweety."

"Any hint?"

"It's romantic."

"Are you describing yourself?"

"No,Rocky. But thanks."

After 15 minutes, we arrived and he opened the door for me; what a gentleman. I nodded to him, while thanking him. Deuce lead us to our table and we sat down. The food here was really good,though. Then,when we just ended up the food,we went outside. Then,he looked at my eyes and said:

"You're so beautiful. I love you, Rocky."

"Oh,thank you,Deuce! I love you too!"

Then he was on his knee and had a red ring box, then opened it.

"Rocky, will you marry me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Well,I can't because we are to young and after all,we're not of age, we're still 15."

"Okay." He groaned.

"But let's do a bet."

"Bet? You're calling my language."

"Let's make a bet,you keep the ring for the future,and when we graduate, we'll marry,okay?"

"Okay."

I kissed him one more time and he smiled to me. We were looking at the sky,till something interrupt us.

"Who is there?"

S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S

I know,I'm sorry for took all that time, and make a soooooooooo short and boring chapter. It's because I took that notebook from my sister,and she's needing to use. But by the way, who can it be? Do you have any guess? Well,review writing about what you thought. Bye,oh,and by the way; I did another story, but I didn't posted yet. Do you think I should post it? I'm sorry for took your time,and didn't update. I really wanted to update everyday,but my sister is using it...Bye,hugs,hugs,hugs,hugs,hugs,hugs.  
Love,Vic.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: We're Going to Dance Till the Morning Light.  
Pairing in the chapter: Reuce/ A little bit Gece.  
Start: Always Someone to Interrupt Us  
Middle: A Day to Remember  
End: We're Going to Dance Till the Morning Light

A/N: Yeah, 3 more chapters to the story end. A lot of drama is going to happen,and a new story coming out. No hints...And no happy end; maybe,maybe not.

l-o-v-e-l-o-v-e-l-o-v-e-l-o-v-e-l-o-v-e-l-o-v-e-l-o-v-e-l-o-v-e-l-o-v-e-l-o-v-e-l-o-v-e-l-o-v-e-l-o-v-

Cece's POV

Totally happy. I was totally happy. A special,total special day. You should be asking yourself why am I so happy. I'll tell you, so. Fine let me start. I woke up and saw a note beside me. I was sad, because come on,how good is wake up with a 'Good Morning' kiss and my favorite sexy accent? By the way, I woke up and Gunther wasn't there, a note was. And I totally lost control,but saw a note from Gunther.

"If you want to find me, come to the roof. I'll be there, waiting for you,along with a surprise. I love you. Oh,and later we'll went to a special place,so kick ass on your clothing!

-xoxo,Gunther"

I smiled at this and take a shower and chose my white satin,a 5 centimeters heels with a bow behind and simples jewelries. I went to the roof, and surprisingly, the roof was so beautiful. You couldn't believe, I think that maybe there could be a garden, because...There was a lot of flowers,and I smiled to where I was. I putted a piece of my hair behind my ear, and my whole hair just in one side, leaving a bare shoulder and the other was with my hair. I felt a warm voice in my ear, as he wrapped his arms around my waist,behind me.

"Did you liked?"

"I loved it, Gunther. "

"Really?"

"Yeah, did you did everything of this?"

"Sure."

"Oh,baby,you shouldn't! It should had waisted a lot of money!"

"I don't care about money I'll spend if I'm making you happy."

"Me too,I just need you beside me."

I kissed him. And he just kissed back. Then he pulled away and said.

"Shall we go?"

"Where?"

"To the 'special place',duh!"

"Where is it,by the way?"

"Well. I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because it is a surprise."

"Fine."

He looked at me,took my hand and lead me to the park.

"Wait, the park is the special place,then?"

"No."

"Then why are we here?"

"Because we need to get out of here to go to the special place."

"So,why don't we just go?"

"Because I'm needing a kiss."

"Gunther,are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"You're acting like a pervert these days."

"Me? A pervert? Why?"

"Well,you're asking me to give you kisses all the time, and in our two times you started it."

"The kiss?"

"No, it."

"Oh. But I thought you had told me that I didn't needed to ask you to kiss me,because you always want it?"

"You need to buy an inflatable doll."

"You're refusing to kiss me? And have 'it' too? Oh. Fine,then."

"Now you're mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Yes,Gunther, you are. I know you."

"Okay, I am, but it's because..." He looked at my face and there was a big smile.

"Wait.. You're playing hard to get! I knew it!"

"Yes, your dumb! I love you."

"Ah, I hate you!"

"No you don't!"

He kissed me and we went to a very,very expensive restaurant. Was very chic,and I loved it though. I looked at him,and he smiled.

"Is it here?"

"Yes,it is. You liked it?"

"Sure,but isn't too expensive?"

"No."

"Good. I don't want you to waste too many money in me."

We get to lunch and the waiter was flirting with him. I totally fake smiled to her, and she noticed it,then wrote our order and went to kitchen. I approached my chair to Gunther's one and he smiled.

"What happened?"

"The waiter was flirting with you."

"Really? Well,I can say that I don't liked her."

"Better not. Because if you did, I would kill you."

"Hm, I love jealousy."

"Oh,shut up."

He laughed and our order arrived. I looked at him and told the waiter:

"Sweet, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nop." She answered.

"So,get yourself one, he's already paired up."

Gunther laughed and she got out of the salon. We got up and went out of the restaurant.

"Cece,did you really needed this?"

"Yes,why?"

"Well,Cece.." He said in a serious tone. If he was going to defend her,I would punch him right on the face. "Was hilarious!"

"I was serious."

"Oh,right...But why are you violent today?"

"You know...those days."

"Well,I thought girls were more sensible in these days, not violent."

"I'm different."

"That's the reason why I love you."

"So,but why did you lead us to a lunch in a so expensive restaurant?"

"Because I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

He knelt down and took from his pocket a blue small ring box and opened it.

"Cece, you entered my life,and since always I wanted you to never get out of her. Ad if you accept it, I'll not run this risk. Marry me?"

"Oh,my God,Gunther! I- Yes,yes of course I do, yes,a billion times yes." I said as I hugged him, and he kissed me on the lips. I leaned my forehead against his and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Really? I can't believe it!"

"Of course I want to. But we have to wait,Gunther. I mean,if I could I would marry with you right now, but we are too young and my mom wouldn't allow it."

"Okay."

"But lets make a bet. When we graduate, you'll do this request again, and we'll marry. Okay?"

"Sure, baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

I saw a girl sitting on a bench, that looked like Rocky. So I went there and asked:

"Hi, it's you Rocky?"

**Rocky's POV**

I saw Cece's face and answered:

"Cece! Oh my God,is that you? Girl,look at us, we're in same place! How did you knew that I was coming here?"

"I didn't knew, I'm here with Gunther. How did you knew I was coming here?"

"I didn't! Oh,I'm so happy to see you! Well, I think we need to talk. Let's go. Boys you two, stay on this bench,talking. Me and Cece are going to this one across yours."

"I'll miss you." Deuce said.

"I'll miss you more."

"No,I'll."

"NO,I will."

"No,baby,I will."

"No,I wi-"

Cece cuts Deuce off and dragged me to our bench, while Gunther held Deuce on their bench. Cece winked at Gunther and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks,baby." She said.

"Anything." Gunther answered back.

"So,Rocky, any news?"

"Yeah!"

"Me too!"

"You first!"

"No,you first!"

"Okay, you go Cece."

"Fine! So,today, I woke up and Gunther wasn't there, so he left a note on our bed. I got dressed and went to the roof,and everything was just perfect, a lot of flowers,Gunther was there. He lead us to an expensive restaurant and after this, we went to a park,then he asked me to marry!"

"Omg! Did you accepted?"

"Well,I accepted, but made a bet."

"Really? Same thing as me!"

"Wait,did Deuce asked you to marry?"

"Yeah he did! But my bet was from getting married after graduate!"

"Mine too!"

"Oh my God, we're so excited that we're almost screaming!"

"We are already screaming!"

"So, what are you thinking about London?"

"So wonderful! Hey,did you know,yesterday I met Greg again. The same idiot as ever!"

"Why,what did he did?"

"He asked me to a hug and touched my ass."

"Oh my God! And what about Gunther?"

"He asked me if I liked it, I said no,we fought and ended up doing 'it'."

"Wow..."

"I know, scary,uh?"

"No,but now I'm remembering...Deuce and I hadn't our first time yet."

"Really? Well, I'm scared, by the way, both are 17 now."

"We're 16,actually."

"Almost seventeen."

"Okay,I'm not going to argue it.

"Well,you better get ready...Maybe he isn't interested anymore,or maybe he's just afraid that you'll think he's a pervert."

"Wow,Cece, you're really helping me to be animated."

"I'm being honest,Rocky. I'm sorry,but sometimes the truth hurts. But I'm sure that he's just afraid."

"Thank you."

"It's okay,you're my sister."

"So, did you bought something on the shopping?"

"Not yet."

"WHAT? You need to see the clothes here,girl! Let's mark a day to buy."

"Yeah,I know!"

"But then,it can't be today. I mean, I want to waste some time with Deuce."

"Fine then,I'm okay with it. So,what do you have to say about Deuce?"

"Well,he's great. I mean, he's sweet and a very romantic guy,just a little dumb sometimes. Though he's funny and loves to see me laughing,I'm really in love with him. Sometimes he talks in his sleep, and I heard it all night long. He got something special, something that anyone have,but I still don't know what it is. I could watch his eyes the whole day, and I feel safe with him. When he hug me, or kiss me, I feel safe, and when I went sleep,I love to have him beside me,even when he tole the whole cape. When he's excited about something I love to see his face. When he's sad, I'm there to support him and feel ready to b e always there for him. Without a doubt,I love him."

I looked at Cece and she was crying.

"Cece,is everything alright?"

"Yeah this is just so...so romantic!"

"Yeah,it is and I loved to hear it."

We turned to see Gunther and Deuce. Deuce said it and I could just slap him on the face.

"Deuce! You didn't knew that overheard others talk isn't polite!"

"I know,but I couldn't resist." He said.

"I love you,do you know this?"

"I know,and I love you too."

Cece kissed Gunther,and I kissed Deuce. I want Deuce always to be here for me. Well,after this,Cece went with Gunther to visit Big Ben and I was alone with Deuce. We went to a nice dance club, then started to dance. Some of Shake It Up Chicago! musics,some of Demi Lovato,some of Selena Gomez,some of Justin Bieber, Rihanna, Beyoncé, and Maroon 5,One Direction (of course,they're a Britanic boy band!), Coldplay, and Emily Osment too,Adele... Deuce started to dance like crazy on Emily Osment songs. Was só fun that when we got out of there, was already 23pm. We went home and I was barefoot, dance all night is just like kill your feet! I hugged Deuce,and said:

"Thanks,Deuce."

"For what?"

"For making me happy."

"Don't thank me for this. I want you to be happy,and I love to see your smile."

"I love you."

"As I love you. You'll be mine forever. I'll never let you go,I just suffered too much for you to let you go."

"I'm not going anywhere,just if I'm going with you."

He kissed me and we fell on the bed. I was happy. He lead his hands to my thigh and putted them around his waist. He kissed my neck, and I moaned. He made a trail from my neck till my tummy and I was stroking his neck,and his hair. I pulled him closer to me and he took off his shirt. He have really nice abs! Okay,back to the topic, he took off my dress and slowly unbuckled my bra. I moaned at his every touch, and he took off his pants. He slowly squeezed my breast, and I hugged him tighly. He kissed me harder and I took his boxers off,as he took my panties too. We started to make love my very first time. As we finished, by 7am I told him:

"I love you,Deuce. More than anything."

"Me too,Rocky. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

I took a big white shirt and dressed it, while he dressed his boxers. We fell asleep in each others arms.

I don't know when I'm going to update again,but I hope you liked it. Two one-shots posted, Reuce and Gece. Three more chapters to go. Bye, lots of little shiny stars.

Victoria.


	26. Chapter 26

Penultimate Ch.: Chapter 26: Your Company Is Everything I Need Now.  
Pairing in the chapter: Reuce/Gece.  
Start: All the Fear Thing  
Middle: As Long As You Love Me  
End: And What About the Future?

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. WeasleyQueenfan1988 and ciline,like Z-swag. WeasleyQueenfan1988, really,I like your story very much! Keep up that perfect job you're doing! And I don't know if I'll make a 'pregnant' part, considering I don't like those stories that they are pregnant with 15 years old..But Ill really keep in mind. I'm wanting to end this story to make a cute sequel.

* * *

**Deuce's POV**

I woke up around 6 hours after our 'love night' and went to bathroom. Then I noticed that I hadn't a condom. I wasn't with any condom. Oh my God,I slept with Rocky without a condom? She can be pregnant. Calm down,Deuce,calm down. Maybe she won't be pregnant,maybe you're just thinking about it too much. Should I tell it for Rocky? Maybe no, she'll be worried,and I don't want her to be worried, even scared. I went back to the bed and hugged Rocky while she was sleeping. She opened her eyes and looked at me like 'What are you doing?'

I looked at her and kissed her.

"Is everything alright,Deuce? You look worried." She asked me. Looks like she read minds.

"No,baby.." I lied. "Everything's great."

"I'm not tired,are you?"

"Nop."

"I think we could maybe...Do something interesting. What do you think?"

"I think that it's a good idea."

We started to make love again,but I couldn't focus. I could had get Rocky pregnant. She'll think I'm a monster,and I love Rocky very much, I can't lose her. And everybody knows that Rocky is a very headstrong girl,she'll understand everything wrong. After this,Rocky wanted to go shopping and I didn't went shopping with her, I was alone in our suite. Then someone knocked the door and I opened.

"Cece?"

"Hey,Deuce! Is Rocky here?"

"No."

"What happened to you? Please tell me that you guys didn't fought again!"

"No,but we will."

"Why? Deuce,you can tell me, I'm one of your best friends."

"Well yesterday after the park,me and Rocky went to a dance club,and after,we went home. We...you know,we..."

"You guys what?"

"We,well."

"Wait,did you guys..did 'it', wasn't it?"

"Yeah,and Rocky will hate me, because I didn't used condoms."

"Deuce! But if she's pregnant?"

"I know! I'm scared about that, and if she never loves me again?"

"But,wait,you didn't told her?"

"No."

"But Deuce! You should! Come on,she deserves to know and if you don't tell her,I will."

"Okay,just please...Give me some time. I need time to prepare myself to tell her."

"Oh my God,talking like this,look like you're pregnant."

"Haha,Cece, so fun."

"What? I'm telling you the true!"

"I hate you!"

"What? No,Deuce I know you love me!"

"Uh...Cece,I think that my girlfriend will not like too much if I s-"

"As a friend,Deuce. Geez,I'll kill you."

"Nah,but I love you,you're like my little sister."

"I know,you're my bro." She hugged me.

"Cece, if you were hiding something away from Gunther, what would you do?"

"Well,I'd prepare myself first,think about it and, then I'd tell Gunther."

"Oh...You think Rocky will be mad? And that she's pregnant?"

"Well...Mad,she'll really be mad at you. But I don't think she's pregnant,I'm very good in these things of at least feel it. If she were pregnant,I would feel it. In a bad or a good feeling."

"Oh. I hope that she's not pregnant. I mean,I'm not ready to be a dad."

"I think it's just a little scare, it's nothing. You can bet that when she do the pregnancy test will be negative."

"You can promise me this?"

"No,but I can give you a little piece of hope."

"Thanks,Cece."

"You're welcome. Now I have to go and get Gunther,we're going to see Tower of London,British Museum and maybe that dance cllub that you and Rocky went! Where is this?"

"Beside Dreila Center. Good luck,see ya later." I answered. (I don't know if that place does exist,but if it does,I obviously don't own.)

"Bye,see ya later,and...Take it easy with Rocky,okay?"

"Okay,thank you lil sis."

"You're welcome big bro. Oh,and don't matter what, never leave her side. If you tell her this and she got mad, you stay there,because she'll need it."

"I won't do this. And I don't want to."

Cece went to Gunther, and I was alone. Finally alone. It's not that I wanted Cece to go,after all,she's like my sister, and help on these things, but it's because...I need to think in a way to tell Rocky. After a lot of time thinking and rethink, i had finally a way to tell Rocky. And there was my plan: I'd talk to her, and tell the truth.

**Gunther's POV**

When I woke up,Cece wasn't beside me, and I read the note that was beside me.

"Gunther, I went to Rocky's,because I wanted to talk with her. She sent me a sms talking that she was planning on have a special night and I'm curious about it. I'm sorry that I'm not there beside you,I really wanted to wake you up with a kiss, but I was so curious! If you want I can repay you for it tonight.  
Xoxo, from your love,Cece."

Aww,how sweet. I went to shower, did my hair,and get dressed. I decided to do a sweet letter to her, I don't know why I always had this types of idea from nothing. So I did it,and waited patiently Cece to went back to home. When I heard sound of keys, I was sure that was Cece. Cece was gorgeous,with such a basic look,but with a black jeans and a blue shirt, with a scarf. She walk in and I hugged her.

"Do you know that I hate to wake up without you,don't you?"

"Yeah,I know. I'm sorry." She said taking off her shoes and sitting in the middle of the bed.

"I did something for you."

She looked at me excitedly,and smiled, then talked.

"Oh my God,everyday a new surprise, I want it to continue like that."

"It will."

I gave the letter to her and she opened. She didn't read in loud voice,just in her mind, but if you want to know what was there, I'll tell you:

'Well, it's something I can't explain,I think the fact of being with you makes me feel awake, so I can't wait for the day we graduate to get married soon after. I want you to be the woman who will be the mother of my children, and the only woman I'll fight with,love and live with.'

I know it's a half cliché, but what? The clichés are so true! I looked at her and she was with some tears in her eyes. I was in the edge of the bed,so I went to her, crawling in bed. She was sitting there and I kissed her, while I pushed my face to make her lay on bed. Then I was just kissing her, and rubbing her sides slowly.

"Gunther stop,we have to go to the Tower, if we don't go now we'll be late."

"That can wait." I said taking my shirt off.

She looked at my abs then said: "5 little minutes will not kill anybody."

Just making out,we broke apart 10 minutes ago,then get dressed to The Tower. I didn't knew why did Cece wanted so much to go at that places...Was soo boring.

"I'm soo sad,next week,school will be back..Ugh." I said.

"Yeah,and we'll have to do the test do college."

"I know."

She looked sad, and I asked her:

"Hey,Ce...Why are you so sad?"

"Gunther...And if we don't go at same college? I mean,you're smarter than me...What will be about us?"

"Don't care about it Cece...We'll be okay. Remember? Together forever."

"But if we-"

"Please don't. Forget about if,Cece."

"Fine."

We went to 'Tower' and had a lot of fun. Cece was teasing one of the Royal guard and made him run after her. She also bought me ice cream; I had insisted of pay it,but Cece is sooo headstrong,that she didn't leaved me pay it. We laughed till our heart was hurting and everything was going perfect. But I am still worried about Cece's question earlier...If we have to break up to go ahead with our career? I'm really worried now,I can lose the chance of being with her,and all this fear,and all these questions just made me hug her and we stayed like this for a while.

**Rocky's POV**

I went to shopping and leaved Deuce alone in the hotel. He was looking so nervous that I passed all day answering why. Oh,and I'm so happy, Deuce and I had our first time together and he was all the time loving,careful and gentle with me. And I'm happy that he was responsible to put a condom too. A lot of girls get pregnant on their first time,and I don't want to be one of them. But if he did, I wouldn't be mad at him,because I know we were too heavy.. I don't know,just living that situation to know. After my long day of shopping, I decided to went home, my feet were already hurting so much that they were killing me. Ugh,go to shopping with high heels isn't a good idea. I opened my room's door and saw Deuce sitting on thee couch. He looked so sad, like a little puppy that live on the street. I went to him and gave a kiss in his head.

"Hey Deuce!"

"Hey."

"Is everything okay?"

"We need to talk,Rocky."

"Go ahead."

"You'll probably broke up with me, slap me on the face and never talk with me again."

"I promise I won't."

"Fine. Well,do you remember yesterday,right?"

"Sure,duh. Was our first time."

"I mess up. I'm sorry."

"Wait,what did you did?" I asked him laughing.

"I forgot to use condoms." My smile faded and my eyes became widen.

"Y-you what?"

"I'm sorry,I forgot to use condoms."

"Deuce,I...I...How could you do this? I can be pregnant."

"I'm sorry."

"No. I-I need a time. Time to think,please Deuce."

"But Rocky, you-"

"I need time!" I entered the bathroom and closed the door on his face.

"Fine,Rocky. But I'll not leave your side when you can be carrying my future son or daughter. I'll be here."

I'm a dancer. I'll be a dancer,and Deuce can be just ruining my chances of have a career. How could he be this irresponsible? I'm mad at him. At least for now,and I need a pregnancy test too. And my best friend now, Cece. I mean,Cece said that she and Gunther had sex without condoms, and she isn't pregnant. I can be in a few months a mother,and maybe not. How can this be happening to me? What did I ever did to deserve this? I always had been a good girl,I helped the others persons, and I'm gentle and polite. I always had studied hard, I had been a good student  
My only question is why. Why.

I cried. Hard.

* * *

Short,I know.

What do you think? Is Rocky pregnant? Will they all break up because of college? Will everything be over like that? All of that questions will be answered tomorrow,on the last chapter of Love Walls. Review if you want a Sequel about them 3 years later.

* * *

-Question about the sequel:  
Will that young and immature love come back?

I hope you liked it,I'll try to update soon.  
xoxo,  
Vick.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Craziest  
Pairing in the chapter: Reuce/Gece.  
Start: Nightmare  
Middle: Side by Side  
End: The Question Will Finally be Answered ?

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I didn't expected that much, but I received more than I thought I could. So,we have a little change here,okay? There will have two more chapters for this story and then,I'll do a sequel. I'm excited, and have a lot of ideas of that sequel,so animated! Then,let's go to the story, do you think Rocky is pregnant?

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

I should have fell asleep after this whole nightmare,because when I woke up,was 18pm. I don't know if Deuce still was here,because I didn't hear nothing. I still was asking to myself why. I mean,I'm not feeling any pity of myself but...I'm nervous. How's going to be them? I'll be mother. I know that I even don't know if I am pregnant,but what if I am? I don't know anymore. I heard my phone ringing and was Cece:

"Hey,Rocks!"

"Hey."

"What's with you now? Are you okay?"

"Why? I should be?"

"No...I guess. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it for phone. Can I go there?"

"Sure. Just us, or Gunther can stay?"

"I guess he can stay."

"Fine,but...When you arrive here,remember to tell me everything,I'm very worried."

"It's okay."

"Bye,see ya later.!"

"In a few."

I got out of the bathroom,and saw Deuce on the couch,asleep,with a pose of who was waiting for something. Maybe me."

I walked till him and smiled at him. But I remembered everything and he was sleeping,then I went silently to Cece's. I arrived there and knocked on the door then Cece opened it and hugged me, after this,Gunther hugged me too. We sat on the couch,I was between Gunther and Cece, and Cece was inclined against sofa's arm. Gunther was just sitting there, looking at me and Cece.

"So,Rocky,what happened?" They asked me.

"Well... Yesterday,me and Deuce had our first time, and since when I woke up,Deuce was acting strange, and totally out of focus. Wasn't paying attention and I thought was just...you know,the shock. And he have different ways to react about it,but...Today,after shopping,I went back to the hotel,but when I entered our living room,he called me to talk. Then he told me that he didn't used condoms. I can be pregnant right now!"

"Rocky,if you're pregnant... What will you do?"

"I-I don't know. I'll tel my parents... Then...I don't know,I'm so confused." I started to cry.

"Don't worry,Rocky,me and Cece are here to help you. You're my future sister-in-law,if you need support,we'll give it to you." Gunther said.

"Yeah,Gunther's right! We're here to support you. Well,let's see, first,you need to buy a pregnancy test. To know if you're have a baby growing inside you...Then if it's positive, you tell your parents, but if its negative,you and Deuce will have to do a looong talk." Cece said.

"I know. Thanks you two." I said and they hugged me.

"You want to talk more,Rocky? Come on, open up yourself,I know you're feeling uncomfortable." Cece rubbed my shoulders,softly telling me this.

"Of course! I'm feeling so bad, I mean my dad will hate me forever. My mom too,she probably will call me a whore. I know because we were watching a TV show that was talking about teenagers who are pregnant and she said that all of them were just a bunch of stupid girls who don't know how to protect themselves. She'll hate me. She'll never forgive me for this. My dad,for what I know about him,he'll hate me too. He even didn't liked the idea of me and Deuce dating, of me dancing,and now if I'm pregnant,he'll kick me out of that house. He just accepted me on dancing because I have talent. But what talent will I have if I'm pregnant?"

"In being a mother. That'll be your talent if you're pregnant." Gunther said and Cece nodded and smiled at him.

"I know,but they'll not understand me! They'll hate me for the rest of their lives! And why? Why is all of this happening to me? What have I done wrong? And Deuce, he's scared! I know he's sorry about this,but how will be for him have to be a father? He'll probably leave me,and I'll be there, with my career ruined,my parents will hate me, and I'll just have you two."

"No,Rocky. You told me that your mother had you with 18, right? She'll understand you! And your father, he'll know how your feeling! Deuce will not leave you! Everything will be fine." Cece screamed happily to me. Gunther just looked away,with a sad look,and I answered back:

"Cece, life is not a fairytale,it'll not be like that, everything isn't perfect! I know because I live with them, believe me,nothing will came out perfect!"

"Yeah,but Rocky, you have to relax,please,you're not even sure! Cece was wrong,but" Cece gave me a look like 'don't tell me I'm wrong' and I continued:

"You're exaggerating, you even don't know if you're pregnant. Don't you think that you're thinking too much? You're traveling a lot in these thoughts, you're becoming crazy! Stop it, I know you're worried and all,but come on, maybe you're not pregnant. You have a chance."

"I have to think about everything! If I'm not pregnant, thanks God, and I'll have to talk with Deuce,because if he's not going to be safe next time,I'll have to broke up with him. But if I am pregnant, I have to think about it,Gunther,because my parents will hate me for this."

"If you're pregnant, I'm sorry! But you'll see that no one will hate you for this!" He answered back.

"Can you two please stop screaming! Come on,Rocky! They'll not hate you,calm down!" Cece screamed making me and Gunther shut up, while got up.

"This is ridiculous! Gunther since when you start screaming,are you crazy? She can't be nervous now,she can be pregnant,and need to relax!" She yelled at him.

"But sh-" He tried to say.

"No! Don't even think about say anything now, if not,you're so dead!" She answered angrily.

"And you,Rocky? Are you crazy too? No one will hate you for this, your mom had you with the same age! Rocky, you don't even know if you're pregnant, but you're already thinking like your side that I don't know,and I don't like,but even don't want to meet. Where's my Rocky? My Rocky that is confident,safe of herself,and don't ever,ever give up?" She said, while looked at me with a disappointed look. "Rocky,you have to be strong now,and accept the fact that,this isn't wrong,no one will hate you and that you're thinking too earlier. I think you need to think a while,about what I said." She completed. Maybe she's right. I mean,I don't even know if I'm pregnant...And Deuce. Oh my God,he's alone. He's probably cursing himself and blaming himself. My God,how could I do this to him? I was so selfish, I need to go home.

"I need to go home!" I screamed and then passed through the door.

"O...kay...?" Gunther and Cece said.

I went to hotel's room and opened the door. Deuce was awake and looked at me,who was standing on the door. That was only the start of a really long day.

**Cece's POV**

Sitting with my elbow in my knee,with my hands on my cheek. I was worried about Rocky. She was totally crazy about it, and I'm worried that she can be pregnant and all these things. Deuce, poor Deuce,my 'brother' is practically dead. He's blaming himself and totally scared. I'm surprised that me and Gunther hadn't that experience. That couple is totally out. They're scared and the only thing that they didn't realized that everything they need is be beside each other. Totally Side by Side. Gunther came to me, and rubbed my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"No,of course not. She's my best friend, practically my sister, and I'm worried. She don't deserve this...She's a wonderful girl,always studied, was a good girl with her parents,always told the truth. Why is she passing for this?"

"Oh,Cece...Don't get worried,I hate it. She'll be okay,I'm sure that she's not pregnant. I mean,you and me, we had sex without condoms one time, and you didn't get pregnant,maybe the same with her."

"I don't know..I have to stop thinking about it,I'm so worried that my head will explode!" I told him. He laughed.

"No,don't leave that little pretty head explode."

"I won't,if I did,I would never see you again."

"Isn't that a little creepy? I mean, heads exploding,and that things...?"

"Yeah,but everything feel perfect when I'm with you."

"I feel the same."

We kissed and started to made out but I stopped him,and pulled away, I wasn't really focused... I was worried about Rocky,she's my sister,and that situation is happening,and she's so lost..

"What happened?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry,Gunther..."

"It's okay...It's Rocky, isn't it? You're worried about her."

"Yes..."

"She'll be okay...Don't worry." He said,laying my head against his chest.

"I know,but she's suffering so much..."

"Don't worry, tomorrow,when she discover that she isn't pregnant,okay?"

"Fine..." I fell asleep in his chest,and feel myself falling in a deep dream.

**Deuce's POV**

I woke up of a terrible nightmare,all sweat,and saw Rocky standing on the door,looking at me. I started to talk.

"Rocky,please,give me one chance,I'm sorr-" She walked toward me and kissed me on the lips. She surprised me I thought she wasn't going to talk with me never again. We broke apart,and she started:

"I'm sorry Deuce, I know it's not all your fault,I should have thought about it too, and I had studied so much for don't even think about it. I'm sorry for blame you for something that I didn't thought too, and it's okay,if I'm pregnant, we can get through this,we're stronger than this, but just don't leave me. I know I shouldn't had blame you for this,okay?"

"No,Rocky,please,was my fault. I did it, I forgot to use it and it's my fault. I'm sorry. Well,we could at least,buy a pregnancy test. You okay with it?"

"I-I am. Let's do this. Let's buy a test,I want to know straight to the point."

"Fine,let's buy a test and go through this. But whatever happen..I'm here okay? I'll never leave your side."

"I love you."

"Me too,Rocky."

We went to a drugstore and bought a pregnancy test. The cashier looked at me weirdly and I simply smiled. We went home and Deuce hugged me. I kissed him,and he nodded to me. I went to bathroom,and I made the test,then waited a few moments until the result. I gave it to Deuce and he seemed surprised. It also surprised me,who was now in tears. He looked at me,and the result was...

* * *

So,is Rocky pregnant? Well,one more chapter and we're going to the sequel! I hope you liked it :)  
Later!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The End.  
Pairing in the chapter:Reuce/Gece.  
Start: The Answer to Her Fears  
Middle: Coming Back  
Middle 2: The Test  
End: Our End.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Well,this chapter will be kind of sad. Everybody will be going for different parts of the country. But this is why we're having a sequel. I'm so emotional now! So,something to clarify, first, I'll post the Sequel today,but will took a lot of time, because to do this chapter I took at least 1h and 20m,or 2 hours. Yeah,it counts with lunch,bathroom and pause to water. And I'll post another one-shot. Yes,I'm a one-shot lover. But I'm having two stories to update,it's hard! So,a reply for some of my reviews:  
justagirl: Well,yes e had a 1D reference here! And well,you have to read to discover!  
jaela: Yes,this is the last chapter,and I'm still working on the sequel,because I want to be long.  
Anonymous from German: Aw,thank you,I'm glad you liked it! What a lovely review!

* * *

**Cece's POV**

My phone was ringing,and I woke up. Gunther had fallen asleep with me,and when I answered the phone, he got up and looked at me,waiting to the answer. Was Rocky,and she had the answer to the test. My eyes lit up,and Gunther was confused.

"Oh my God. Gunther,let's go to Rocky's."

"Is everything alright?"

"Nope."

"Then let's go."

We arrived Rocky,and she hugged me. Tightly. I let go off of her,and Gunther hugged too.

"How we're going to celebrate this,so?" I asked.

"I don't know. But the fact of know that I'm not having this baby,leaved me so happy. I mean,I'm not ready to be a mother,not now." Rocky said.

"Me too." Deuce said.

"We could go to Nando's!" Rocky said.

"No! Not there! Rocky,you didn't stop talking about this place any second of this trip!" Deuce yelled. Me and Gunther laughed.

"Fine!" Rocky gave up.

"We could go to that restaurant that Gunther lead me one time." I suggested.

"Yeah,good idea." Gunther said.

We went there and me and Rocky were talking like there was no tomorrow. Gunther and Deuce too. Me and Gunther were exchanging glances all the time,and and Rocky was smiling to Deuce.

"So,tomorrow me and Gunther are coming back to Chicago,you two too?"

"No,me and Deuce are going after tomorrow." Rocky answered.

"Okay. Oh,God,school starts in three days. I'm soo annoyed with that idea." Gunther said.

"Me too. But Rocky's happy." I said and Deuce nodded.

"I'm kind of happy,my business of sending my things will come back!" Deuce said.

"No one will buy nothing. Everyone will be studying,because of college." Gunther said. Rocky silently laughed and I nodded.

"So,what are you guys going to do? I'll do dance." I asked.

"I'm going to do Medicine." Rocky said.

"Business." Deuce affirmed.

"I'll do fashion!" Gunther said.

"I thought you didn't liked glitter anymore,Gunther." I said to him crossing my arms.

"I don't like Glitter,not fashion. You can see for the way I dress." He said.

"Hot." I said. Rocky and Deuce were kissing. I answer why don't they eat each others face.

"Rocky." I said trying to talk with her, but Deuce and her still were practically making out on the table. "Roc-Rocky!"

"What?" She looked at me angry.

"Well,me and Gunther have to go,we have to go to Chicago tomorrow. Bye,I'll see you there,girl!"

"Aww,me too Cece! Bye,see you in school."

"Bye Deuce." I said hugging him,while Gunther hugged Rocky.

After 5 minutes,me and Gunther were in home,and started to pack,but I was worried. After our test,me and Gunther would never see each other again,and I fell in my tears.

"Cece,what happened?"

"Gunther,I love you,you know this,right?"

"Of course I know,and I love you too,but why are you crying?"

"Because Gunther, I can never see you again! We're going to different colleges,and I'm worried. I love you,we're going to marry,but how can it works if we're going to different places?"

"As long our love is strong and never end,I'll always be with you."

He hugged me and we finally stopped,leaving our baggage beside the door. We climbed on bed and turned face-to-face. He held hands together,and he said:

"I know we're going to separate,but we'll always love each other. I'll always love you."

"Me too. Promise me that you'll never forget us."

"I promise. Now kiss me."

I kissed him and we fell asleep.

**Rocky's POV**

I was happy,I'm not pregnant,but I still have to talk with Deuce. He smiled to me,and I smiled back,but after this, I started to say:

"Deuce,well, I'm very happy,but we still have to talk. First of all,I'm not going to run this risk again,so in the next time we have sex,we're going to be safe,ok?"

"Of course,I'm happy that you're not pregnant too,and ye,we're going to be safe,because I want to enjoy the moments we'll have together,without that fear. And besides the possibilities of you being pregnant, I want you and I safe of have any diseases."

"So,in the next time,we're going to use condoms. Okay?"

"Ok."

We kissed for the last time,and payed the dinner,then went to Natural History Museum of London. There was soo beautiful,that I still couldn't believe. I knew that there was beautiful,one of the most visited places of the world,but not like that. A lot of beautiful images of the nature,and little animals.

"It wasn't beautiful?"

"Yeah,I didn't thought was that beautiful. So,Rocky,let's go to home?"

"Sure."

We started to walk to home,when we passed for a pet shop. There was a little puppy,and I was so enchanted with him,that Deuce grabbed my hand and started to walk.

"Ouch! Deuce,I wanted to see the puppy!"

"But let's go home!"

"Fine!"

We went home,and when we arrived,Deuce went out. I asked him where he was going,and he said that it was a surprise. I nodded,and sat on the couch,watching TV.

**Deuce's POV**

I saw that Rocky was enchanted for that little puppy,so when we arrived home,I went out after 15 minutes. She liked that puppy so much,that I decided to buy him. I entered the store and saw Gregg. I asked him how much was the puppy. He answered was $265,00. I understood,after all,he was a little Beagle. And I think that still was too cheap. SO,I took the puppy and he licked my cheek. I hugged him,and lead him to home. I opened the door, and Rocky quickly hugged me. I hugged her too,and kissed her cheek.

"So,guess what I have to you!" I said.

"I don't know! Let me see!" She said excitedly and I gave her the box.

"Awww,my God! Is that puppy!" She screamed and I hugged her.

"I knew that you wanted him,so I bought him to you."

"Oh,thanks Deuce! I loved him!" She screamed and hugged the puppy.

"Anything for you."

"I love you."

"Me too,I'd be crazy if I didn't." I picked her up,and kissed her. We were going to Chicago after tomorrow,and I'm nervous.

* * *

_**2 Months Later**_

**None Pov**

After two months a lot of things happened. Gunther discovered about Cece's dyslexia,and was beside her all the time. She was scared what Gunther's reaction,but relieved when Gunther hugged her. A science experience made Cece tell him. He totally understood,and when Cece was crying,3 seconds after tell him,he hugged her. She was totally scared,for normal and good people,it's not something to care about,but for who has it,it's terrible,and the person feels bad. For bad people,they feel annoyed with the persons who has it. But still are persons,that need support,and help. That's what Gunther thought. Me too. Then he kissed her forehead,and broke the silence.

"What part of:'I'll always love,support and understand you' you didn't understood,Cece? I love you,and I don't care if you have dyslexia,you're my perfect."

"I love you,Gunther."

He nodded in a signal of 'me too' and kissed her. Rocky and Deuce were happy,and more closer,considering that when they started to date they weren't much close. Tinka was going to live with Ty,because he already was on college,and Tinka was going to study in the same city as Ty,and they are living together. A really sad end. They did the test,and all of them were accepted. But now,they have to go to different cities. So,it means that they have to break up.  
All of them went to the beach, them sat on the sand. Rocky sat with Deuce,Gunther and Cece,and said:

"Okay...If we're going to do this, let's start with the couples,then with the friends."

"Sure. Let's go." Cece said and grabbed Gunther's arm.

_**Gece**_

Cece was already crying,but Gunther was with that pain in his heart. He knew that Cece and him need to break up,but he had a feeling that they will be together again. "After all,Cece is the woman of my life." His thoughts. Cece was insecure; She knew that Gunther and her were made for each other, but was afraid of that they could never be together again.  
"Gunther,I want you to know that...I never felt what I feel for you for anyone,and you're very,very special to me. I love you,and I'll never forget what he lived together. You're perfect to me,and I love you. Just love you,and I'll never find someone like you."

"Cece,stop saying this. We're going to see each other again,believe me! I love you too,and you're perfect to me,we fit perfectly but don't say that,I'll always love you,and don't say this like we're over."

"I'll always love you."

"Me too,Cece. But don't forget,this is not a goodbye. I'll marry you in the future,and we will be together."

"I know."

They kissed,ending up that perfect relationship. It looks like the final line,the end. But they don't know what the future guard to them.

_**Reuce**_

Neither Rocky and Deuce.

Deuce was confident. Just like Gunther. But Deuce had a bit of pain; He was scared too,because Rocky have talent. He thinks that someday,even if they met again,she can be with another guy. Deuce never thought he was that good to Rocky, but Rocky always told him the true, she loves him for who he is,and she was right. Deuce's cute,funny,cool,and everything she needed.

"You know that I'll always wait for you,don't you?" She started.

"I know,and I'll catch you back. I promise you, we'll be together again,even if it's the last thing I'll do."

"I know,and I love you." She answered, holding their hands together.

"Me too."

He hugged her and kissed her.

"We're not going to break up." She said.

"Yeah,I agree. I mean,we're going to be together on the future,why break up?"

"Sure."

_**Rocky & Cece**_

But with Rocky and Cece, was different. Rocky and Cece were happy/sad. Happy,for going to college. Sad because does exist that possibility of they never see each other again,and even with that possibility,of course that isn't going to happen. They know that they'll see each other again,and in question of time.

"I love you,Rocky,and you're the sister I never had. Don't worry, we'll see each other again. Of course. Just a little time,and everything is going to be okay. I'm sure."

"I know,and I feel the same. I love you,very much too. We'll always be Bff's."

They hugged each other, and Gunther and Deuce,who barely don't know nothing about each other,were sad for leaving too.

"So,I guess I see you around,uh?"

"Sure,man."

"I know we hadn't the oportunity of know each other, but I still have the hope that we'll turn good friends."

"Yeah,me too."

They shaked hands and quickly hugged each other.

'Isn't the end,isn't the end.' Was the thought that they had in their heads.

_**The End...Of course not.**_

* * *

Well,I even don't know what to say,I'm speechless. I loved to write this story,and cried while writing this. And I have to say that their thoughts are right. Isn't the end,and I don't know when I'm going to post the sequel,I'm working hard on it. I just know that I'm very thankful for you,guys. Without you,I think that I'd never have strength to continue my story. So,to my lovelies reviews,I love you all,and I'm glad,I hadn't any bad critic till the end. And I'm praying for don't have any for the end. Thanks to:

-WeasleyQueenfan1988  
-ShakeItUp777  
-Z-swagg  
-ShAkEiTuPfAn143  
-jaela  
-justagirl  
-Candymama  
-CrystalCharmer  
-Ciline  
-kimluvsyhu143  
-As3hleigh XD  
-sibunelyanubis  
-Jazz  
-katjadetori  
-FerretSong  
-Those a lot of Guest's.  
-AmberFelish (one of my friends in real life,lol)

And a lot of other people,who made me continue this story and gave me support. I'm so happy ;')  
Lots of love,till the sequel,  
Vic.  
Thank you!


	29. Sequel

Just forgot to warn. Love Walls Sequel is already up and have 2 chapters! Here's the link:

* * *

s/8503993/1/Just-These-Years

* * *

Love, xoxo

:3


End file.
